Masked Memories
by CreativeKiss
Summary: Hei has a new assignment: to befriend Sora, an innocent, 19-year-old art student and draw out her hidden memories. But neither are prepared for the mysteries that will be revealed or the feelings that will surface. The truth lies in Sora's paintings.
1. Assignment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darker Than BLACK or anything affiliated with it.**

_**CHAPTER ONE: ASSIGNMENT  
**_

"You have another assignment from the Syndicate," Huang said. Hei didn't respond. He was silently admiring the false stars scattered across the ebony sky. Despite knowing that they were fake, that one of those stars in fact defined his existence on planet Earth, a Messier Catalogue Number, he still found them strangely intriguing. _BK-201...I only exist in the sky. I'm irrelevant here; that is my home._

"Hei!" Mao tried. Hei pulled his eyes from the luminous show above him and connected with his surroundings once more. Huang and Mao were staring at him with puzzled faces. Yin was simply present, though somewhere deep inside those hollow eyes, Hei was sure she felt some pang of humanity.

"Did you hear me?" Huang pressed.

"Of course. The new assignment." Hei replied at last, still not making eye-contact with his team.

"As I said, we have a new assignment. It's actually rather mysterious." Huang continued. Who could define mystery in a world as shrouded as theirs? Hei again looked up at the sky. They were just like those stars: numbered but nearly insignificant to those who didn't want them dead. Hei, though consumed in these thoughts, did hear and understand what Huang was saying.

"Well?" he asked, waiting for Huang to finish.

"It will require much more than a black heart to handle this case. You are going to have to go way undercover and get real close. You cannot kill until so ordered."

"This had better not be like the Shinoda case," Hei said with a frown. Huang tossed his cigarette down on the wet pavement, snuffed it, and sighed.

"In many ways this is exactly like the Shinoda case," he muttered. "But it's a little more tricky and will require more time. You're not befriending this girl for information."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hei asked.

"It means that you're going after her memories. And that's about all I have." Huang explained quickly. Hei was certain he had never heard of such a foolish thing before. Especially not where Contractors were involved. It wasn't plausible. And why should it be?

"What good are a girl's memories?"

"I don't know." Hei glanced down at Mao who didn't have anything to say on the subject either.

"Did she witness something crucial?" Neither Huang nor Mao spoke. Hei even turned to Yin for an answer. She was staring out over the overpass blankly. "So I'm supposed to rattle her brain blindly?" Again, silence. Hei grabbed his green jacket off of the overpass railing and headed off down the overpass toward the street. He knew he hadn't gotten the full briefing on the assignment; he didn't know who he was supposed to be tailing. But he wanted some participation. And it didn't take long. Mao appeared above him on a street-lamp post. The faint tinkling of his bell, his communication with his team, seemed like a siren in the ominous silence and unending darkness of the night. Hei stopped walking and waited for Mao to disclose the name of the target.

"Her name is Kanbi Sora," Mao said solemnly. "I imagine you'll know which memory is important once you've heard it. It has to be something significant." Hei then continued onward through the darkness in the cold streets of Tokyo as its shadows proved shelter to the invisible menace.

Hei entered Li's apartment and immediately hung up his jacket. He had only just realized that he was beyond starving. If he had thought about it on the way home he would have picked something up at a restaurant. But whining wasn't much in his nature, so he grabbed some fish, mushrooms, peppers, onions, garlic, shrimp, cabbage, white rice, and snow peas out of the refrigerator for dinner. He started mixing a tempura batter to cook the shrimp in.

Hei contemplated his new assignment. Kanbi Sora either did or did not possess certain memories that the Syndicate either wanted for informational purposes or wanted destroyed for security. But Hei didn't know what he was looking for; perhaps the Syndicate didn't either. Mao had said that he would know what he was looking for once he found it, but was the Syndicate waiting for Hei to find what they weren't looking for? That didn't make sense. It was like they were anticipating trouble that most likely wasn't there. What would they do if it was? What would Hei do?

And better yet, he had to find her without a profile. He didn't even know what she looked like. Of course, the task wasn't impossible. It was just that the Syndicate was typically much more organized than this.

* * *

The next morning Hei got up early and headed outside to start browsing the city for Sora. He was hoping for leads. It would be even better if he could simply find her. The charades he had to put on as Li just to function in that town were exhausting. He was always Li, but he had to be everywhere; he had to do every job. There was no other Contractor like him, that was certain.

Hei's surroundings were illuminated in lavender light and the streets were relatively empty. Of course, there were always businessmen on the streets at all hours of the day with their cell phone and bagel in one hand, their newspaper and briefcase in the other. But there was a noticeable lack of girls. Hei had been under the impression that girls got up at the crack of dawn to paint their faces, straighten their hair, and lace on their best lolita corset, but perhaps they were still getting ready in their rooms.

The air was relatively chilly and less than pleasant, but nothing to complain about. Hei shoved his hands inside of his pockets and drew in a deep breath. That was when he heard shouting. He had been wrong. It was a girl's voice he had heard.

Li took off toward the sound, rounded a corner, and darted into a dark alleyway where he found a young woman being hounded by two men. He wondered what Sora might look like. Before his very eyes was a young woman around the age he imagined Sora might be, with tepid, blue eyes, black hair, and pale skin. There were two boys with her, though from the looks of it the girl didn't much appreciate their company. Her purse was lying on the ground, some of its contents strewn about the pavement. Most notably was a tube of red lipstick that was lying near Li's foot, and he was a decent distance away. There must have been a struggle, though the girl was particularly calm at that point.

Li contemplated interfering. If it wasn't Sora these boys were harassing, then it would have been a wasted effort on Hei's part. If it was, then this good deed could easily jumpstart Li's potential relationship with her.

One of the boys was holding what appeared to be a painting. It was secured in a navy-blue canvas-bag. The other had the lone girl by the arm and was trying, with much difficulty, to nuzzle her neck.

"This painting seems a little dark for such a cute little thing," The one holding the canvas said. "What is it? A superhero?"

"Maybe it's her boyfriend in cosplay," the other one sneered. They were only peeking at the painting through the bag; Li couldn't get a very good look, so he had no opinion.

"Well that's just my luck," the one continued, pouting. The girl remained astonishingly silent. Li at last decided to intervene.

Li emerged from the shadows, hardly startling the trio at all.

"Is there a problem?" Li asked.

"There might be if you don't back off," the second boy said. "This isn't your boyfriend, is it?" The girl snatched her arm away angrily. But the first boy was determined to make her work to get her painting back.

In a split second Li appeared beside the first boy and jammed his foot in his stomach. The second boy rushed forward to defend his friend when the faint tinkling of a bell was heard. A black cat appeared from above and landed on the boy's face, tearing it with his claws. The first boy tried to get back up, but Li punched him in face, causing blood to spurt from his nose, meanwhile the second boy had already forfeited to Mao's attacks. The girl watched the scene, overwhelmed with confusion. She began to back away slowly when Li abruptly produced the painting from the wounded boy propped up against the grimy dumpster. He handed it to the girl, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry about all that," Li muttered. "This is yours, isn't it?" The girl's gaze rolled over Li's shoulder to the wounded men on the ground. She then recovered from her daze and accepted the canvas-bag.

"Thank you," she mumbled. Li was already on the ground collecting her things. The girl didn't know what to do. She seemed lost. Li scanned the area to be sure he hadn't left anything behind, then handed the girl her black leather purse. It was a lolita brand, he imagined.

"Well, are you alright?" Li asked. The girl nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. She seemed like she wanted to say something.

"Don't be shy," Li encouraged, though he wasn't much of a socialite himself...for obvious reasons.

"I didn't get your name." the girl said, seemingly embarrassed.

"My name is Li Shengshun." The girl frowned.

"You're from China, then?" she said. Li nodded. "Are you a student?"

"Yeah," Li hesitated. "What's your name?" He was dreading the answer. He wasn't trying to take this girl on a date. He just wanted her to be Kanbi Sora. He wanted to get his assignment started.

"I'm Kanbi Sora." Hei's eyes must have lit up on Li's face, because Sora frowned again. "Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not," Li mumbled quickly. "I don't want to get ahead of myself, but would you like to grab a cup of coffee?" Truthfully, Li was craving breakfast; he could eat out the entire pastry shop on the next block.

"I was actually on my way to breakfast before all of this," Sora agreed.

"Great," Li took Sora's painting for her like a gentleman and guided her to Kyuuchi's Sweet Shop.

"So tell me about your painting," Li said. He was downing his fourteenth pastry. Initially it appeared Sora had been put off by Li's voracious appetite, but she quickly grew accustomed to it and didn't seem to pay attention any longer.

"It's a secret," Sora replied ominously. It was clear to Li that she wasn't trying to be flirtatious, but her sweet and innocent demeanor immediately transformed into a mysterious and sexy playfulness that could have won over any normal man. Li decided to let the issue of the painting go for the time being. But the thought still puzzled him.

"So you're eighteen, nineteen? What is it?" Li asked.

"Nineteen since last month," Sora replied, stealing a piece of Li's raspberry pastry. "What about you?"

"Twenty-two," Li mumbled.

"Oh, you're one of those," Sora teased, giggling. "So, drinking at the hostess club later, huh?" Li blushed.

"I've never been."

"I don't believe you." Sora's smile was nearly luminescent. In fact, the sweet teenager was catching the eye of plenty of men in the pastry shop. Li was slightly puzzled. This girl seemed too innocent to possess memories passionate enough to be on the Syndicate's radar. But he couldn't question it now.

* * *

"Well, Mao tells me you found the girl," Huang said. "Good work. Anything we should know?" Hei shook his head.

"There's nothing to tell," he mumbled. They were sitting in the park on the wall of a planter bordering a large tree. It was pitch black outside, hours since Li had enjoyed breakfast with Sora. They had made a bit of progress; he had her phone number and her approval. She seemed to like him, so it shouldn't be too difficult to develop a friendship.

"Yin, do you have a location?" Mao asked. Yin was sitting on the wall of a fountain, staring into the rushing pool absently. Despite her inability to see, she still saw much more than anyone else could desire to.

"She's nearing the Saito Apartment Complex," Yin replied, her voice completely void of any emotion.

"Now that we have a general location, you should be able to keep tabs on this girl," Huang said. "Don't ruin this." Hei could tell Huang was again referring to the Shinoda case. It had been quite a while since then, but Huang still blamed him for the potentially unfortunate situation they had almost been in.

"I know what I have to do," Hei said with a hint of aggression. "I'll handle this."

* * *

**A/N: I have a lot of really promising ideas for this story, so please let me know if this is the right start. Thank you for reading!**

**Also, although it may not matter, Sora means "sky". I might use her name metaphorically later...  
**


	2. Encounter in the Laundromat

_**CHAPTER TWO: ENCOUNTER IN THE LAUNDROMAT  
**_

Hei didn't want to be too hasty. Not like the last time. He wasn't dealing with valuable case files or the like; he had to hack a girl's _brain_. That wasn't easily said or done, so Hei had to be patient. He was good at being patient. Huang was not. When he had learned that Hei had planned to wait a few days before contacting Sora again, he threw his usual manly fit. But Hei didn't listen. He was the one doing all the work. He had his own way of doing things. Huang's personal feelings were irrelevant to him.

Sora didn't seem like the kind of girl to share her personal life with others. Hei had observed that at breakfast last week. She always managed to direct the conversation back on him, which was slightly frustrating considering he was supposed to be undercover. The less he had to lie the less suspicious he would appear. But Hei didn't know if that meant that she was hiding something or if she was simply a reserved girl. She was only nineteen, but she lived alone and was apparently constantly picked on by random men. She was like a phenomenon, only she didn't enjoy it in the least.

* * *

"_I actually know those boys from the alley," Sora said. "I'm an art student at the local university, and they're both in two of my classes. I wasn't worried because they always pull stunts like that. This time...."_

"_This time they took it too far. Your stuff was all over the ground." Li said firmly. "They could have had ulterior motives all along. All a guy needs a beautiful girl like you alone in an alleyway. That's the motivation for-"_

"_Don't say it," Sora interrupted. Then she suggested with a playful smile, "Why don't you just go back to the part where you called me 'beautiful'?"_ _The two laughed._

* * *

"We have a location on Sora," Huang said purposefully. Hei glanced up from a rather large ladybug in the grass. It was nearing late afternoon then.

"Oh?"

"She's doing laundry. Laundromat around the corner." Huang said. "Who knows? If you're lucky you might get a peak at her delicates." Huang chuckled to himself. Hei simply got up and started down the street. He had his jacket with him and some spare change. He could pull off a visit to the laundromat.

When he approached the laundromat he could see Sora clearly through the window. She had one basket full of dark clothes, and she was loading money into one of the machines. Hei drew in a deep breath, and Li entered the building silently. He pretended not to notice Sora, but she instantly noticed him.

"Li?" she asked, turning to face him. Li appeared startled, and he turned to Sora with a nervous smile.

"Hello. I didn't realize-" he stopped himself. It would have been insensitive to say he didn't remember her. Only a week had passed. "Sorry..."

"It's alright," Sora said. Li observed Sora's much more casual attire. Last week she had been wearing a sleek pencil skirt; today she had her hair in a ponytail and she was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. "And just what are you staring at?" Li jumped again, biting his lip.

"Sorry," he mumbled again. Sora began loading her clothes into the wash after adding her detergent. She then observed Li didn't have any clothes to wash and frowned.

"Where are your clothes?" she asked. Li held up his jacket. "That's it? For one jacket that's quite a bit of money."

"I wash all of my other clothes by hand," Li explained. "This is a bit bulky for that, so-"

"Why don't you put that in with my clothes?" Sora suggested.

"I couldn't. I don't want to be a bother." Li shook his head for emphasis.

"Don't worry about it. It's not costing me anything more, and I want to help." Sora insisted. "Besides, you can think of it as a 'thank-you' for last week." Li began to blush and attempted to load his change into a washer. Sora snatched up Li's jacket and threw it into her washer. Then she closed the lid and started the wash. Her eyes danced triumphantly. Li shrugged his shoulders.

"So what now?" he asked.

"My apartment is across the street," Sora said. "Do you want to come up?" Li's face grew even redder. Sora laughed.

"I- I don't know..."

"Just for a drink or something," Sora teased. "You are a naughty thinker, aren't you?" Sora rolled her eyes, seized Li's arm, and dragged him across the street to her apartment.

"It's nice," Li observed as they entered the living room. "Very nice."

"Now don't get too comfortable," Sora warned. She had a playful face on but her eyes were serious.

"Of course not," Li said, sitting down on her sofa. "So why do you live alone?" Sora was in the adjoining kitchenette getting sodas.

"Why do you think? It was time to move out." she replied, handing Li a cola. She sat down beside him, though not too close, and opened her soda silently.

"I mean, nineteen's kind of young, right?" Li asked.

"By whose standards?"

"I guess only mine." Li took a sip of his soda and relaxed. The quilt that covered the sofa was extremely comfortable and soft. Hei still remembered his assignment. He was hoping to dig something out of her today while he was wasting time in her apartment. But she didn't seem to want to tell him anything. "I guess you don't have a boyfriend." The question must have been more abrupt than Hei had imagined. Li drew back tensely at the sight of Sora's face, which seemed puzzled.

"Obviously not," Sora said. "Tell me about you." There she went again. Li glanced out of the window. It was growing dark. They should be checking the wash.

"There's not much to tell. I live in a grimy apartment near here, I go to school, and I work." Li looked up at the simple red clock on Sora's wall. Sora stood.

"It's time to check the load," she announced. They left her apartment again.

"Being an art student should be exciting," Li commented loosely as they crossed the street. "Tell me about it."

"It's not as exciting as you think."

"What sorts of things inspire you then? What about your muses?" Li pressed. Sora grabbed an armful of clothes and shoved them into a nearby dryer. She glanced back and smiled.

"It's a secret." This time it was Li who frowned.

"What then? Are you painting naked men? Fruit baskets? Rabbits? Feet?" he tried. Sora covered her mouth with her hand, trying to suppress laughter. With more thought, Li added apprehensively, "Naked women?"

"Only if you pay me," Sora said. There was a certain mischief about her that made Li smile.

"That's not what I meant," he said defensively. "I just...want to learn more about you. You intrigue me." Sora was sitting on top of one of the washers. Her eyes went wide. Her face flushed red and she averted her eyes.

"Oh, geez," Sora mumbled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sure that he wasn't going to get anymore information out of her, Li took Sora to grab a couple of sandwiches at a nearby shop. Afterward he picked up his jacket, and the two parted at the laundromat. Huang would have been angry that they didn't make a ton of progress, but Hei understood the truth of the matter. Memories required admission. If Sora didn't tell him what was in her mind, he would never know. And besides, Huang had said the job would take longer than expected.

Hei made it to the park where they usually held their meetings. The roads were clear once more and the air was relatively chilly. A light breeze rushed through the trees, causing them to whistle as though they were exhilarated by the suddenness of it all. The same breeze caused Hei to shiver a bit, but he didn't slip on his jacket right away. It was also now completely dark out, and though his entire team sported black or nearly black attire, Hei could see them easily.

"We've been waiting," Huang said, relatively disgruntled. Hei sat down at the base of the slide and again his gaze drifted up to the false stars. He was sure he saw one buzzing with activity; a Contractor was completing a job somewhere in Tokyo.

"I didn't get much," Hei said finally. Huang sighed.

"And why not?" he demanded. Hei stood up to put on his jacket. As his arm slid through the right sleeve he felt something inside. His hand pushed it out. Mao, who was near Hei at that moment, dodged a lacy, black thong as it fell to the ground amongst the woodchips. Huang scowled.

"I see it now," he said angrily. "I told you to take a peek at her delicates, not take them off!" Hei had been slightly startled by the discovery, but he hardly reacted to what Huang had said.

"I'm sure that Hei has a much better explanation," Mao suggested, waiting. Hei picked Sora's underwear up and shoved it into his jacket pocket.

"My jacket was in her wash load," he replied calmly. "It must have gotten lost in here then."

"I don't care what your excuse is," Huang said firmly. "Next time, you make sure you get some actual work done! Do you understand?"

"I have to return this," Hei said, dismissing Huang's misguided anger.

* * *

Sora was folding her laundry in her living room when she heard a knock at the door. Very few people knew her address, and it was rather late for visits. She frowned. She didn't really like answering the door so late. But whoever was at the door was rather persistent. They wouldn't go away. At last Sora made her way over to the door and opened it. It was Li. He was blushing.

"Li, what are you doing here?" Sora asked. Li reached into his pocket and produced her panties. Sora's eyes went wide as she grew consumed with embarrassment.

"How did you get that?" she demanded.

"It was in the sleeve of my jacket," Li admitted. "It must have happened in the wash." Sora calmed down and took her underwear from him.

"Sorry for overreacting."

"It's alright. I just figured that it would be better for me to bring it back before you noticed it was missing." Li said. "I don't want you to think ill of me." Sora smiled.

"You're very sweet," she said softly.

"Well..." Li mumbled. Sora looked down at her panties and laughed.

"Well, you did want to know more about me, right?" she teased. Li looked deep into her eyes, startling Sora. But she couldn't pull her eyes away either.

"I really do want to," Li said just above a whisper. Sora bit her lip and drew in a deep breath.

"I just don't know what to say, Li," she said, whispering as well.

"Can you meet me for breakfast tomorrow? The same place as last week?" Sora nodded.

"Okay. I have class tomorrow, so it will have to be early." she said.

"That would be even better. How about eight o' clock?" Li suggested.

"That's perfect," Sora said. "Goodnight, Li." Li smiled, his cheeks red.

"Goodnight."

As Hei wandered through the streets back to Li's apartment he saw the sky with a whole new perspective. _Sora....Gray clouds conceal the sky's mysteries. What is the fog in your eyes hiding from me? What do they want with you?

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter!  
**


	3. Lurking

_**CHAPTER THREE: LURKING  
**_

Hei got up at 6:30am and met Huang, Mao, and Yin in the park. It was about as crisp as the first day he had met Sora, only something in the air was different. Of course, Hei couldn't quite put his finger on what, but he knew it had something to do with his early-morning appointment with Sora.

"Don't get messy," Huang said authoritatively. He was, of course, referring to the previous night, when Hei had accidentally returned with Sora's panties in his jacket. "I want this clean and efficient, do you understand?"

"Last night was an accident," Hei said, his face completely expressionless.

"And besides, without the little incident," Mao agreed. "Hei might not have this date."

"It's not a date."

"I didn't realize the term used was so sensitive," Mao said, his bell ringing as he tossed his head as best a cat could. Hei glanced down at his watch. He still had plenty of time to kill.

"Anything you want me to go for specifically?" He already knew the answer. Huang wanted memories. But that wasn't going to happen right away. Hei would have to ease into it.

"How about her memories?" Huang said. Predictable.

"Why don't you try asking about her family?" Mao suggested.

"Paintings." Yin's voice was just barely audible, despite the heavy silence. Hei glanced up from his hands. He had been sitting at the base of the slide again. Yin was at the top of the play structure staring off in the direction opposite the slide. She didn't budge.

"What about the paintings?" Hei asked.

"The paintings," Yin whispered again.

"I already asked about her muses," Hei said exasperatedly, more to himself than anyone else.

"What the hell could Yin be talking about?" Huang asked. Hei didn't respond. "Sora paints?"

"She's an art student," Hei replied at last. "In the alley where I found her, two boys were making fun of one of her paintings. They said something about a superhero or cosplay."

"And what did she say?" Mao pressed.

"Nothing." Huang let out a depressing groan.

"Well great," he muttered. He checked his watch. "It's just barely seven." Hei didn't want to sit there with Huang. He was thoroughly irritating him. His stomach released a monstrous growl.

"I'm leaving," Hei announced. He headed down to Kyuuchi's Sweet shop to get a jump start on breakfast.

Sora arrived promptly at eight o' clock and was somewhat startled to see Li was already there, accompanied by twelve plates covered in crumbs. Her eyes went wide as she sat down and tried not to laugh.

"How long have you been here?" she asked. Li scratched the back of his head bashfully.

"How has your morning been?" he asked, changing the subject. Sora frowned playfully.

"Fine. Except that I couldn't wear a certain skirt this morning because my underwear had splinters in it." she replied. Li gulped.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"You know I'm joking, right?" Sora said, opening up the menu. "I'm wearing it right now." Li stiffened as shiver rushed through him.

"Oh, okay." His voice was barely audible. Sora's smile was growing larger and more vibrant. Just looking at her made Li feel strange. "Well, then, anything look good?" He pointed to the menu to make sure Sora didn't misunderstand him.

"I don't know why, but I just love picking on you," Sora said. "You're the sweetest boy I've ever met."

"Oh, thank you," Li looked out of the window absently. What was wrong with him? "Order anything you like. It's my treat."

Sora ordered another raspberry pastry and ate it silently while Li stared out of the window, hoping to regain his focus.

"So what's China like?" Sora asked, breaking the intense silence. Li started, then laughed at himself for doing so.

"Truthfully, Tokyo's much more interesting," Li replied. As a Contractor, life was always interesting. But he couldn't possibly tell Sora that.

"I believe you," Sora said. "Of course, I've never been to China, but there really isn't any place like Tokyo."

"Is that what brought you here? I get the feeling you aren't from the city." Li pressed, hoping for a genuine answer.

"Yep," So the answer wasn't particularly detailed, but it was a start. "That and the university." Suddenly Sora jumped.

"What is it?" Li asked, panicking.

"It's almost nine o' clock!" Sora dug her wallet out of her purse when Li stopped her. He put the money on the table and they stood together.

"Can I walk you to class?" Li offered, holding out his hand. Sora slung her purse over her shoulder, grabbed her canvas-bag, and then gave Li her free hand.

They walked down the street holding hands casually without any sort of romantic implications. Li inconspicuously glanced down at Sora's canvas-bag and again wondered what exactly she had painted and why it was a secret. He didn't understand how she could carry the canvas around so casually and yet guard it so meticulously. It seemed counter-productive. Hei tried to think up topic to use for another date. He wanted something purposeful that would make it official, but something that might lead him a step closer to the secrets behind Sora's artwork.

"Sora, would you mind painting me something?" Li asked casually. Sora's eyes immediately began dancing.

"You really want me to? You don't even know if I'm any good!" she asked, clearly pleased.

"I'll bet you're amazing. Come on, don't be shy." Li begged. "I know this great place just outside of the city; the best view."

"Well you'd have to-"

"We could go together," Li cut in eagerly. "We could bring food and-"

"Wouldn't that require a car?" Sora asked, though her grip on Li's hand tightened.

"I could rent one, no problem." Li had an answer for everything. "It will be almost as beautiful as you." he teased. Sora bit her lip and pondered it for a while.

"I don't know," she muttered.

"I'll pay you."

"I couldn't make you do that."

"What can I do to make you-" Li suddenly stopped walking. Sora stopped as well and frowned.

"Li, what is it?" she asked nervously. Hei was certain he had seen a specter. But it wasn't Yin. Someone was watching them. Hei looked up and saw the university just up ahead.

"Come on," Li said firmly. "I don't want you to be late."

"But what's the matter?" Li was practically running, dragging Sora up the road to the entrance of the campus.

"I'll see you soon," Li said quickly.

"What about our date?" Sora said, confused amongst all the panic. Li stopped and smiled quickly.

"Of course. I'll call you tonight and we'll make plans, okay?" Sora smiled too. She leaned in and kissed Li on the cheek.

"Okay. Don't forget."

"I couldn't." Huang would make sure of it.

After dumping Sora off at the university Hei walked back down the street to where he had seen the specter. He passed by an alleyway, purposefully taking his time to survey the area. Of course, just moments later something emerged from said alleyway and seized Hei by the throat. Hei grabbed the large, muscular arm around his neck and flung the man over his shoulder and back into the alleyway. The Contractor wasn't particularly unusual. He was tall, pale, muscular, and had a long, black ponytail. His eyes were sharp and piercing, and his teeth were crooked and yellowed.

Hei suddenly felt himself being lifted into the air. He smirked. "Gravity nullification?" he mused. "Like I haven't seen that one before." He quickly grabbed onto the emergency stairway railing to keep himself steady. The force was tugging him upward, but Hei's grip was intense. The Contractor grabbed hold of the railing as if to start up the stairs to finish his job.

"Tell me who you work for," the Contractor demanded.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Hei said calmly. "What do you want with her?"

"That's no business of yours!" the Contractor snapped, now starting up the stairway. Hei's smirk grew even more mischievous. "What the hell are you smiling about?" Suddenly the Contractor began convulsing. Hei had jolted him with enough electricity to stun him, but he wasn't dead. The Contractor fell down the stairs and landed at the bottom with a monstrous thud. Hei approached him boldly and squatted down beside him.

"Tell me who sent you," Hei demanded. The Contractor remained silent. "Damn it, answer me!" Silence. Hei grabbed the Contractor's wrist and put an end to him once and for all.

* * *

"Did you at least get a name?" Huang asked.

"What do you think?" Hei was now standing beside the swing-set while Yin sat on one of the swings. Mao was king of the jungle gym, and Huang was simply grouchy.

"Paintings," Yin said again. Huang rolled his eyes.

"Not again."

"We're going on a picnic," Hei said. "But that's enough said. There are specters around. They're spying on us."

"Could the Syndicate and these other mysterious Contractors want Sora for the same reason?" Mao asked.

"If so the reason is malevolent," Hei replied. He was somewhat worried about Sora. "They're lurking in the shadows waiting for an opportunity."

"Maybe you should call the girl, you know, 'just to check in'." Huang tossed Hei a cell phone. "You're going to need it." Hei looked down at it and frowned.

"Should I call her?" he asked.

"We hacked her phone. We put your number in it," Huang said. "If she asks about it later, just tell her you did it." Then suddenly, by some uncanny coincidence, the phone began to ring with life. It was Sora.

"Li, did you see the news?" Sora asked, her voice unsteady. Something was wrong.

"No. Did something happen?" Li asked.

"I saw a body," Sora replied. Hei cast Huang a glance that said "trouble". Huang scowled.

"What do you mean?" Li pressed. "A dead body?" Huang and Mao grew concerned.

"I found a dead man in an alley near the university on my way home." Sora was practically crying. "It was terrible, Li. There was blood coming out of his eyes, and his face was contorted in the most heinous way." The Contractor.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. I called the police and they questioned me for hours. I just got home, but I can't get that image out of my head. And then they posted the most candid pictures on the news." Sora was babbling, completely overwhelmed with fear. "Li, I'm scared." Hei gulped heavily.

"Do you want me to come over?" he suggested sympathetically.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Li insisted. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, but...could you stay on the phone? You don't have to say anything, just-"

"I can do that, Sora."

On his way to Sora's apartment, Hei wondered what other Contractors might be lurking in the shadows. He only hoped he wasn't being tailed. With any luck they didn't already know where Sora lived, and therefore, for the time being, she might not be in intense danger.

"Li, are you still there?" Sora asked, checking for the tenth time.

"Yeah, I'm in the hallway," Li replied. He reached for the door and it sprung open before he even touched the knob. Li hung up the phone just as Sora seized him by his jacket and dragged him inside. She closed the door behind them and then threw herself into his arms, bawling. Hei was completely shocked.

"It's okay. I'll be here." he whispered. He didn't know what else to say.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this one turned out well. But I think their relationship might be moving too quickly...let me know what's up.**


	4. Smitten

_**CHAPTER FOUR: SMITTEN  
**_

"I hope I haven't been too much trouble," Sora said, handing Li a mug of hot cocoa.

"Not at all," Li assured her, accepting the mug. He took a sip of the cocoa and smiled. "Very good." Sora sat down beside him on the floor. She huddled next to Li, draping a large quilt over the two of them.

"So why aren't you going to sleep again?" Sora asked. Hei was worried about the Contractors. But Li would have to lie.

"Just to make sure you're okay," he replied casually. "Besides, I'm not very sleepy. I'll just watch a little television." He could see the apprehension building in Sora's eyes. Their blue hue usually sparkled in the sunlight, but within the despair of her now dreary apartment they had lost their luster.

"Oh,"

"You don't have to worry. I'm right here."

"It's not that," Sora insisted. "I mean, you just have to wonder what that poor man went through! They were talking about electrocution on the news earlier, but his arm was broken and there were fractured-" Li held a finger to her lips.

"Try not to think about it," he told Sora in a comforting whisper.

"I just can't get that image out of my head." Li set his mug down on the coffee table, which had been moved so that Li would have a space to sleep in the living room, and coaxed Sora into his arms. She cried against his chest for what Hei assumed to be a half-hour.

Hei had never foreseen this turn of events. The defense of his life and the execution of his duties had propelled Sora into his arms. In the process Hei had learned something new: Sora had no family in the city, perhaps not at all. She could have been ostracized. Also, a menace was after Sora as well. But with each thing Hei learned came a series of unanswered questions. Sora suddenly sat up, startling Hei from his trail of thought.

"I'm going to try to get some sleep," Sora announced. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Likewise," Li said. Sora went off to her bedroom.

Li turned on the news, curious to learn just what people thought of the dead Contractor in the alley. Sora had been right; the pictures were awfully candid. The body had been decomposing in the open air for hours before Sora had found it and called 911. It seemed rather scandalous for something so tragic. Then something caught Hei's attention. The newscast had interviewed Misaki Kirihara.

"_It's hard to say what exactly has happened here," she said. "But we can easily rule out a tumble down the stairs. Evidence has led us to believe that this man was electrocuted, though we can't determine the method used or who might have done it. The murderer was careful to leave nothing behind."_ It was obvious to Hei that Misaki knew the truth. She couldn't possibly say that a Contractor with the Messier Code BK-201 had channeled electricity through his fingers. It meant he would have to keep a low profile for a while. If he could avoid using his powers he would. He couldn't let Misaki blow his cover, not while he was doing so well, and not while he had nothing to bring Huang.

Roughly twenty minutes after Sora had left for bed she returned with tears in her eyes, though they were heavy from exhaustion. She was clutching a green blanket to her large chest, and even her footsteps were heavy. Li quickly changed the channel to a late-night talk show so as not to upset Sora further.

"Can I sleep out here with you?" Sora asked. "You can still watch TV...I just want to be closer..." She was embarrassed to be acting so childish.

"How could I say no to a beautiful girl like you?" Sora sat down beside him a let out a half-hearted giggle.

"Thank you," she mumbled. She spread the second blanket over the quilt she had given Li earlier. "I thought we could use the extra blanket; I keep it cold in here." Li said nothing. Sora got under the quilt beside him and huddled close. Li decided to turn off the television and lights, set up his pillows, and then snuggled up against Sora, silently enjoying the feeling of her body pressed up against his. He draped an arm over her body, and Sora grabbed hold of his hand and held it tightly. They fell asleep.

The next morning Sora woke up without Li...and the thought petrified her. She instantly missed his warm embrace, but also couldn't stand to be home alone. She got up slowly and checked the bedroom and bathroom, but he wasn't there. He had left. Sora returned to the living room and picked up her cell phone when the front door opened and Li entered the room. He was carrying five bags of take out, and he blushed at the sight of Sora's confused face.

"Isn't it a little early for take out? How about some eggs?" Sora asked, rubbing her eyes. Li set all the food on the table and winked at her.

"You don't know what time it is, do you?" he asked. Sora glanced up at the clock for the first time and gasped.

"One-thirty! How could you let me sleep that late?" she demanded. Li handed her a plate of food.

"You were exhausted. You'd had a rough night and I didn't want to bother you, okay?" he said defensively. They both sat down to eat.

"Last night was pretty special," Li muttered after moments of silence passed. Sora blushed.

"Oh...yeah," she mumbled, embarrassed. Li was blushing as well. It seemed to be a constant thing for the two of them. But something in Sora just struck Hei like a hammer.

Sora's long, black hair was disheveled from sleep, her blue eyes containing a joy they hadn't that night. Needless to say, she was a beautiful girl even when she was down. And she was funny, sweet, and easy to talk to. But greatest of all, she was mysterious, an alluring quality in anyone, though she did it best. Hei couldn't say he was falling in love; no, that would have been abrupt. But he knew he was smitten. He really liked her. He shouldn't, not as a Contractor, but he couldn't help himself. Sora made it so easy to care for her and to want her.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Li asked excitedly. He should have toned it down, but he was overwhelmed with joy after waking up with her in his arms.

"I have class in the morning," Sora replied. "Why?"

"Let's go take that trip I was talking about," Li suggested. "You owe me anyway. The view is spectacular, and it might even take your mind off of the murder." Sora poked at her rice idly with her chopsticks for a while before replying.

"Do you think we're moving too fast? I mean, we hardly know anything about each other." Sora said, biting her lip. "I shouldn't have called you here or made you feel-"

"Sora, stop. I'm happy that you called me. I want to be with you." Li said. He hadn't realized how that had come out until Sora's face lit up tentatively.

"You mean it?" she asked. Li looked down at his plate. _What have I done? _Hei thought to himself frantically. _Huang won't like this at all. And why should he? This is a mess. This is a sloppiest job I've ever done. But if I correct myself now we'll both be humiliated. What do I do?_

At last Li said, "Yes, I mean it," In some respects it was the truth. "What do you say?" Sora stood up and crossed over to Li's side of the table. She sat down in his lap and looked into his eyes purposefully.

"Let's not make it official yet," she said. "We should slow down. But that doesn't mean I don't like you, Li. In fact, I'm crazy about you. Which is why I don't want to mess this up." Li smiled.

"I understand, and I'm okay with it."

"But about tomorrow....It would be great to get away," Sora replied.

* * *

"Did you bring home any presents?" Huang asked sarcastically as Hei slowly made his way down the alley they were meeting in. Hei didn't respond. Huang was probably never going to let the incident go, not as long as he remembered. Mao leapt down from a tree branch and approached Hei.

"So Sora found the Contractor you killed?" he asked. "What did she say about it?"

"Didn't you see the news?" Hei asked, leaning against the brick wall.

"Of course, but we need to know why Sora called you," Huang replied.

"She didn't suspect me of killing him, if that's what you're asking," Hei replied. "She couldn't sleep; she was scared."

"Oh, and you just comforted her all night long?" Huang's eyes narrowed accusingly.

"She just didn't want to be alone in her apartment. I slept on the living room floor." Hei had left out the part about cuddling with Sora the entire night and his poor choice of words intentionally. He didn't need Huang to overreact.

"So she doesn't have any family?" Huang asked. Hei shrugged.

"I guess not. But I still haven't gotten much out of her."

"This is taking too long. We have absolutely nothing!" Huang snapped. "Hei, I know I told you this would take longer than usual. But I didn't expect that we'd have absolutely zero information after a week-and-a-half of undercover work." Hei repositioned himself on the wall, kicking away a scrap of unsightly garbage.

"We're going on a trip tomorrow," Hei said. "I need a car."

"The Syndicate can get you one. Where are you going?" Mao asked.

"She's going to paint something for me," Hei said. "There a spot outside of the city filled with cherry blossoms."

"There are cherry blossoms everywhere," Huang said.

"Paintings," Yin said again. This time they all ignored her.

"But I like that spot," Hei said firmly. "I need a car."

"Something good better come out of this," Huang said, grumbling. Mao remained silent, but he had noticed something different in Hei.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one was much shorter than usual, but I didn't want too many things happening in this chapter all at once. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. The Cherry Blossom Menace

_**CHAPTER FIVE: THE CHERRY BLOSSOM MENACE  
**_

According to Huang, even the Syndicate felt Hei wasn't efficiently acting as he should have been. Huang's constant nagging proved to be a great nuisance for Hei; who was truly working strategically despite it being at a leisurely pace. Of course, he couldn't deny it was the truth, but he could demonstrate his annoyance through passive-aggressive behavior. He was good at things like that. His nature as a Contractor permitted it.

The Syndicate had arranged for Hei to pick up a car in an abandoned lot a few blocks from Li's apartment. They always operated anonymously, leaving packages and information in discreet and seemingly insignificant locations to be picked up inconspicuously without alarm. The car was a compact, simple but impressive, and black. It was a very common car and it made being undercover extremely easy. With any luck, the Contractors after Sora wouldn't follow them out of the city and ruin their plans. Besides that, Hei didn't really want her to get hurt.

Even though the trip was only for the day, Hei was still glad to take Sora out of the city. Sora had seemed just as eager and had even ditched class that day. She had made the generous offer to make lunch for them to eat later that afternoon, going as far as to make enough to suit Li's ravenous appetite. Li parked the car to the back lot of the Saito Apartment Complex and leaned on the hood, waiting for Sora to come out. When he saw how many bags of food Sora had packed, he immediately felt guilty. He imagined it had cost her a fortune. But she seemed so exuberant and fulfilled. Hei felt blissful once he realized that he was the one who made her smile brightly.

Sora had her arms full with a purse slung over her shoulder, her paints, canvas and the five bags of food, but somehow she had managed. Li rushed forward to help load the canvas and paints into the trunk along with the two large blankets he had packed. Sora then kissed Li's cheek before they both climbed into the car.

"How did you sleep last night?" Li asked. Sora had decided to try to spend the night alone. Li had insisted it was no trouble, but Sora said she didn't want to become dependent on a crutch.

"I slept well," Sora said. "I'll admit I had a nightmare, but it was short and much less disturbing than you'd think."

"That's good."

"You know, having a picnic in the fall is rather unusual," Sora said, staring out the window with observant eyes. "Where is this 'special spot' of yours?"

"It's a secret," Li teased with a playfully flirtatious smile. Sora bit her lip and frowned, continuing the game.

"That's my line," she protested, pouting.

"It's much more effective when I say it."

"That's right," Sora admitted, growing serious. "You never push me for the answer. Why is that?" Li glanced over at her, still smitten by her beauty, and then returned his gaze to the road.

"We don't know each other that well. But I figure with time we'll open up to each other more." Li replied truthfully.

"Oh, I see," Sora mused. "I hope your spot has some cherry blossoms."

"So you're a fan?"

"Of course. When I was little I used to love going to the hanami with my family." Sora said. "And like any child, I hated waiting until spring. I'd always try to find the other variations that bloomed during the different seasons. Foolish, I know."

"The flower-viewing," Li commented. "I've been to a few myself, though not in a long time."

"Why did you stop going?"

"In some ways I just outgrew the tradition."

"Oh,"

"What about you? If you loved them so much, why don't you attend the hanami every year?"

"I'm not really connected to aristocracy anymore," _Anymore? _Li wondered silently. "I couldn't possibly show up at one of those estates now." _So she used to attend private flower-viewings at wealthy estates. That means Sora's family is wealthy, or was wealthy. Is she estranged?_

"What do you mean by aristocracy?" Li asked. Sora jumped.

"Do you want to know the truth? Really?" she asked apprehensively. Li nodded, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"Very much."

"My family owns Kanbimura Industries," Sora explained reluctantly, heaving a heavy sigh. "You know the clothes and perfume?" Hei recognized the name, but only slightly. He wasn't really into fashion.

"Why'd you change your name?" Li asked. She hadn't changed it drastically, but it was still different.

"I'm getting to that," Sora said. "I grew up around fashion, models, wine, things that were considered beautiful. But I wasn't convinced. Those things were superficial to me. I found beauty in nature and architecture. I loved the cherry blossoms, the cityscapes, the mountains, and the beach, all of it. That's why I loved attending the hanami with my family. It was a celebration of true beauty."

"That's very philosophical of you," Li commented.

"My parents didn't think so. They wanted me to be a model."

"You would have been very popular." Sora smiled weakly upon hearing Li's compliment.

"I tried it for a while. I was fifteen then, naive. Or at least more so than I am now." she admitted. "But I ended the charade near my seventeenth birthday. I had been invited to a party; models do that often. There was this boy; I guess he was a man, twenty-five. He kept offering me drinks. I didn't take them, which hurt his ego, I imagine.

"He cornered me while I was leaving the restroom and put his hands on me." Li started and accidentally accelerated the car. Sora jumped too, but once Li got control of the car they both relaxed.

"He didn't..."

"No, one of my brothers saw us. But that was it for me." Sora said with difficulty. Hei couldn't help but feel relieved. But it was clear this story was killing her inside. "I told my parents the truth: I wanted to paint. We fought about it for weeks. Then I left."

"As simple as that?" Li asked. "They didn't ask you to come back?"

"They told me to come back. And I threatened to report the attempted rape. He was one of the best models in the business; he was worth more than me to them." Sora suddenly wiped tears from her eyes.

"Sora, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Its okay, Li. I just...don't want to talk about it anymore, okay?" Li bit his lip.

"Do you see the cherry blossoms?" he asked. Sora suddenly looked up and out of the window once more. Her face instantly lit up.

The car was rolling up a grassy hill covered with cherry blossom trees. Even with the slightly gray sky above them the scene was astounding. Sora gasped, trying desperately to take it all in. But even with peripheral vision it was too much for her. She began to cry even more, which made Li uneasy.

"I wanted you to be happy," Li said. "Please don't-"

"I'm crying because I'm happy, Li. This is beautiful!" Sora exclaimed. Li parked the car in the dirt lot and Sora immediately darted from the car. Li took his time, but approached her eagerly. He loved to see her smile that way.

Sora wrapped her arms around him lovingly. "Thank you so much," she said. Li kissed her forehead, slightly startling her.

"Do you want help setting up your canvas?" he asked. Sora shook her head.

"No, I want you to pick the exact spot you want captured." she said. She removed a digital camera from the pocket of her blue sweater and handed it to him. "Take a picture of it, okay? I won't be able to finish in the few hours we have." Li nodded and let her return to the car to grab her canvas.

He walked out over the hill and searched for the best vantage point. He wanted the perfect picture to retain the memory. He hadn't been truly happy in a very long time. Hei also hadn't been to this spot in an awfully long time. At last he found what he was looking for. He took the picture; it caught the sun in a perfect place in the sky, illuminating the hundreds of cherry blossom trees that were scattered across the rolling hills.

Sora returned quickly with her canvas and paints and set up where Li instructed her to. Then Li removed the blankets from the car and spread one out on the ground. The other he reserved in case the weather grew any colder. He removed the food from the car but didn't eat; he was fascinated by Sora's delight.

"And you had better not be checking me out!" Sora warned. Li laughed. "I know how you think!"

"I'm just enjoying the view." Sora glanced back at him, pouting.

"How rude!" she scoffed playfully.

Hei was glad there wasn't any water around, that way Yin's specters wouldn't have the chance to spy on them together. He had gotten a lot of work done that day, but he still wanted to enjoy himself. After the emotional confession in the car, Li was sure Sora felt the same way.

After a couple hours of painting, joking, and laughing, Sora retired her paints and joined Li on the blanket to eat. They had decided to let the canvas dry; Sora had already accomplished much of the work. She would finish it at home using the picture Li had taken.

Li's mouth began watering at the sight of all the delicious food Sora had packed. She opened a thermos of soup first, and the aroma instantly packed Li's nostrils, making him feel as though he was floating on air.

"I thought I would take a stab at Chinese cuisine. I hope I did okay." Sora said, pouring him a bowl full of soup. "It's not as hot as it was this morning, but it should still be good. Can you tell what it is?"

"Wonton soup," Li said, spooning the soup into his mouth. "It's delicious. The best I've ever tasted."

"Well don't overdo it," Sora said. Li frowned.

"I'm not lying," he insisted. Sora decided to let it go and began to serve him the rest of the food. They both ate heartily, Li more so than Sora, but relished in each other's company more than anything else.

In the end, once everything had been eaten and the dishes, silverware, paints, and canvas had been loaded into the car, the two lay on the blanket, Sora with her head on Li's chest. They were admiring the sky as the sun began to go down, turning the fall sky a pinkish-gray, startlingly pleasant.

"Li, thank you so much," Sora whispered. "I really needed this. I really did." Li gripped her tighter in a reassuring squeeze.

"I needed this too," he said. "I love spending time with you." Sora leaned up and kissed Li's cheek.

"Me too," she whispered. Li glanced over casually and had his attention caught by a particular tree. _A specter! _He thought.

"Let's head back," Li said abruptly, sitting up. Sora sat up quickly as well, thoroughly confused.

"What? I mean, you could have been a little smoother." Li smiled half-heartedly.

"Probably should have, huh?" he admitted. "It's just getting late, and I have work tomorrow." Sora frowned, but stood up. Hei thought he heard rustling within the trees. Cherry blossom trees weren't any good to hide in, but there were so many on the hill that someone could have been hiding amongst the trunks.

"This is the second time you've acted this way," Sora pointed out, gathering up the blankets.

"I know, I'm sorry," Li said apologetically. But inside, Hei was trying to concentrate. "Get in the car. Quickly. I'll be there in a moment."

"So something is wrong. Li, tell me the truth." Sora demanded.

"It's nothing, just get in the car."

"It's not nothing!" Li glared back at her angrily.

"Sora, get in the car," He snarled between clenched teeth. Sora grew angry.

"Don't talk to me like that!" she snapped. "Way to ruin a good day."

"I just need a mom-"

"Li, lookout!" Sora yelled. Li spun around to face another large man of similar size and height to the Contractor in the alley as he emerged from the trees with a knife in hand. Hei dodged it easily and got into his fighting stance.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"You're in no position to ask questions," the man said, lunging at Hei once more. Hei lowered himself and rammed his shoulder into the man's chest. The man fell back onto the ground. He threw his knife, causing Hei to lose his balance in dodging it. The man then went after Sora.

Sora's scream was earsplitting and caused such a raging panic in Hei that he almost lost his mind. The man grabbed hold of her and she began fighting his grip bravely. She dug her fingernails into his face and drove them through, tearing flesh. The man winced but didn't react much besides. He slung her over his shoulder and started to run off. Hei immediately took off after him.

"Li!" Sora screamed frantically. "Let me go, you freak!" She began pounding on the man's back, clawing at his shoulder and his back.

"I like that," the man sneered, licking his lips. "Too bad the boss won't share." Sora cringed.

Hei suddenly appeared in front of the man and charged him. But before he could get much closer, a raging wind began ripping all of the cherry blossoms off of their branches, creating a sort of blizzard. He could faintly see synchrotron radiation, which led him to believe that the man was a Contractor and the cause of the storm. There were cherry blossom petals everywhere.

"Li!" Hei heard Sora's voice again. It made him uneasy. He had to find a way to kill the Contractor without being seen, without harming Sora, and despite the fact that he could hardly see.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sora demanded, pounding her fists on the Contractor's back.

"Be quiet!"

"What do you want with me?" Sora begged. "I don't have anything to give you! Let me go!"

"You're more valuable than you think, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that!"

Suddenly, the Contractor felt something wrap around his ankle. He didn't end his storm, not even as he noticed the knife at his ankle attached to a rope. It had wrapped itself around his ankle well, and soon he felt a force tug him to the ground. He lost his grip on Sora, who went tumbling to the ground and rolled a few feet away, out of the Contractor's grasp.

Sora began to search frantically for Li, for something. The Contractor however, fought to remove the rope around his ankle. He felt the rope begin to heat up and soon electricity was flowing into his body with such tremendous power that it caused the Contractor to cry out in agony. Sora heard the yell and cringed. It sounded like something horrific was happening. The wind began to dissipate and the cherry blossom petals slowly fluttered to the ground. Sora realized that she must have crawled far because she couldn't see the man or the car. She felt lost.

"Li!" Sora screamed again, standing up to survey the area. "Are you there?" A figure grabbed her from behind, causing her to scream once more.

"No, Sora, it's me!" Li pleaded. "Calm down!" Sora spun around and threw herself into Li's arms. She was panting heavily, hardly able to speak.

"Li....What...happened?" she asked. Li shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," he said. "We just need to get out of here, alright?" Sora nodded, still trying hard to catch her breath. Hei was careful to lead her on a route that avoided the Contractor's dead body. But Sora was still terrified. Every tree on the hill was bare, causing the entire environment to look desolate, lacking the healthy beauty it had possessed only moments ago.

As they drove back towards the city, Sora gripped one of Li's hands tightly, fighting back tears. They spoke not one word to each other, enduring a melancholy silence as the sky grew dark and the city lights began to flicker with life. Li walked Sora to her apartment and they both hesitated at the door.

"Li, would you want to sleep over again?" Sora asked, her lips trembling. "I know I'm too old for this kind of thing, but-"

"I have something I have to do at home," Li told her solemnly. Sora hung her head. "But I can come back. I just need an hour. Is that okay?" Everything had been brought into her apartment, and it was then as he was setting Sora's canvas down on the floor that he remembered the camera. He withdrew it from his pocket and handed it to her.

"I guess..."

"I'll be right back, I promise," Li assured her. He left. Sora closed the door behind him, locked it, and sighed. She then tried to find something cheerful to watch on television to pass the time.

* * *

"So she really doesn't have any family?" Huang asked. He and Hei were sitting on benches facing opposite each other. Mao was sitting beside Hei, and Yin was twenty or so feet away dangling her feet in the fountain.

"No, she's estranged," Hei replied. "They didn't want a painter."

"So they had different dreams for her? Interesting." Huang mused. "What else do you got?"

"We were attacked," Hei said. Mao sat up.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. A Contractor; he could manipulate the air." Huang scowled.

"The Syndicate reported a buzzing star," he muttered.

"He ripped the cherry blossoms off of their trees and blinded us," Hei continued. "He tried to take Sora."

"And what did you do?" Huang pressed.

"He's dead."

"You killed him in front of Sora?" Huang was losing his temper.

"I told you there were cherry blossoms everywhere," Hei replied exasperatedly. "If it hadn't been for his synchrotron radiation I wouldn't have seen him."

"Did he appear to have any relation to the Contractor in the alley?" Mao asked.

"The same specter; channeled through wood." Hei stood up. "I'm going back to Sora's." Huang rolled his eyes as a car key attached to a silver key chain fell into his lap. Mao followed Hei out of the park.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You've been behaving strangely ever since you had breakfast with Sora."

"It doesn't concern you," Hei snapped.

"Hei, you can't afford to fall in love with this girl."

"Don't tell me what I already know."

"I know you know!" Mao raced ahead of Hei and planted himself in his way. "But I'm afraid you might forget. This is a mission, Hei, not a movie. There is no happily ever after, there may never be. Do your job and let her go."

"You sound like Huang."

"Well Huang isn't a fool. And neither am I." Mao said firmly. "I can see what's happening here."

"Good. Now move." Hei said aggressively. Mao dashed off into the night. Hei didn't move until the sound of Mao's bell jingle disappeared. _I needed to hear that, Mao. I'm losing my nerve._

_

* * *

_**A/N: I just have to thank my wonderful beta for his support (and brilliance) and of course all of you for reading. I think this is the best chapter yet, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also, the hanami is the Japanese cherry blossom viewing (in case I failed to explain in contextually).  
**


	6. The Significance of Sakura

_**CHAPTER SIX: THE SIGNIFICANCE OF SAKURA**_

Sora finally begun to put pieces together. She had concluded that there was something too common between the dead man in the alley and the suspicious monster of a man that had viciously attacked them in the whirlwind of cherry-blossom petals. Of course, she didn't know that both men were Contractors, but she knew there was something superhuman about at least one of them.

She had noticed the unnatural glow surrounding the Contractor as the wind had begun to pick up, and though she didn't understand synchrotron radiation, it was rudimentary knowledge that people were absolutely not luminescent.

* * *

"I don't know how he did it," Sora said, "But that man manipulated the air to rip those blossoms off of their trees."

"That's quite a stretch," Li said innocently. Hei had hoped that they wouldn't continue having this conversation everywhere they went, but it seemed a topic impossible to escape. Even as they sat in the food court of a high-end mall, the incident, which had happened three weeks ago, returned to the forefront. There were times when he just wanted to confess that he was a Contractor and that he had electrocuted both men to death using only his hands. But in that scenario he would have to kill her, and Hei couldn't bring himself to imagine what that might be like.

"I know that," Sora protested. "But that doesn't change what happened."

"Well yes, but-"

"And how did you know that something suspicious was going on?" Sora demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"How is it that you knew he was there, hmm?"

"I didn't know," Li lied, hiding his panic expertly. "It was getting late, that's all." It appeared that Sora had too many unanswered questions because she moved on to the next puzzle-piece.

"And where did he go?"

"Where did he go?" Li repeated, confused.

"He vanished with the cherry blossoms!" Sora explained exasperatedly. It was all she could do to keep her voice down. "Gosh, it's like you weren't even there!"

"You're reading too much into this."

"How do you figure? I mean, Li, he tried to kill me."

"We don't know that."

"Okay, so he just tried to kidnap me," Sora said dryly. "Forgive me for overreacting."

"I didn't say you were overreacting," Li mumbled, his mouth full of pot-stickers. At last he swallowed. "It was a traumatic experience, for certain, but what's done is done, and I won't let anyone hurt you."

"You have no right to promise me that," Sora said, taking one of Li's pot-stickers. She sighed. She actually hated the mall, but ironically enough, its food court had the best food for little money.

"Trust me, I know I can take care of you," Li said confidently.

"No you don't!" Sora protested. "We should have gone to the police." Hei ignored her. Something had caught his eye.

"Well, if there's anything I do know," Li said, pointing. "It's that your parents love you more than you'd think."

"Bullshit." Sora didn't even glance off in the direction Li was pointing. "What is it, a wanted poster?"

"No, it's _Sakura_ by Kanbi." Sora frowned and forced herself to turn around in her seat. Li had been pointing to an advertisement. Her frown grew serious.

"Perfume?" she muttered. "And it's says 'Kanbi' instead of..."

"See?" Sora abruptly turned around, rolled her eyes, and shoved another pot-sticker into her mouth. Li frowned.

"It was only a matter of time," Sora said angrily. "Cherry blossoms smell good; a predictable signature fragrance."

"Let's go to the store and try a bottle," Li suggested.

"You know why I hate the mall, don't you? Kanbimura is everywhere in this place. It makes my skin crawl." Li frowned playfully at her.

"But you said yourself that it's only a fragrance. And besides, I'm sure it will suit you." he encouraged. Sora shook her head adamantly. "But if you like it, I'll buy it for you. And who knows? If I like it, I might give you a kiss." Sora's eyes suddenly flicked up from Li's plate. Li was already standing, holding out his hand patiently. They hadn't kissed each other yet, not once, not on the lips. They exchanged light pecks on the cheek and forehead, but that was it. Even for a girl that sort of promise was inspiring. Sora took Li's hand and stood, allowing him to drag her to Kanbimura's _Elegant Seasons_, and luxury perfume store.

They found Sakura in the spring department of the store, and after much convincing Sora decided to smell it. The scent made her heart swell in her chest and pound powerfully against it, making her feel weak. It smelled exactly like cherry blossoms, bringing back fond yet tainted memories of her childhood.

"I think they're calling out to you," Li said, selecting one of their large bottles. Sora attempted to stop him.

"Li, I didn't do this for the perfume. You don't have to buy it." she insisted.

"Oh, so you did it for the kiss, hmm?" Li teased, smiling mischievously. Sora stuck her nose in the air.

"No, I did it to satisfy my own curiosity."

"Admit it, you love the smell," Li insisted. "And they knew you would." Sora didn't say anything, but it was clear that she liked it.

* * *

"Oh, come on now!" Sora exclaimed, returning to her apartment with the mail. Li sat waiting for her on the couch and frowned.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"An invitation," Sora replied, grumbling. "I can't believe-"

"An invitation to what?"

"They're celebrating the launch of _Sakura_ by Kanbi," Sora replied. "It's a launch party."

"Really? You should go." Sora plopped down on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"This is just going to be another pitiful attempt to make me feel like crap and-"

"It's time you stand up to them and show them your true passion," Li said encouragingly, draping an arm over her shoulders. "Go to the launch party and take one of your paintings with you. I know you'll impress them."

"You still don't know if-"

"Then show me. Have you finished my painting yet?" Sora smiled bashfully and nodded.

"It's beautiful, Li," she said, gripping his hand. "It's my best work, certainly. But it's also the best memory I have. It's going to be hard to let it go."

"You won't lose the memory if the painting is gone," Li said. "We'll always share that memory together." He leaned in to kiss her forehead when Sora pulled away.

"Li, how do you feel about me? I mean truly." she asked. Li's face took on an intense red hue.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious!" Sora said exasperatedly. "We've been spending all this time together for over a month and-"

"You're really special to me, Sora," Li whispered. "I don't know what it is, but there's something about you that makes me feel like we were...meant to meet each other that day in the alley. I feel like this was supposed to happen. All of it." He swallowed hard, unsure of what Sora would say.

"Then kiss me," Sora said after a brief moment of silence. Li frowned, he was desperate to hear her say that she felt the same way. How could she expect him to accept this?

"But how do you feel about me?" Li pressed. Sora rolled her eyes.

"Li, have you been listening?" she asked. "I'm sitting here dying for you to kiss me. I mean, just a simple kiss. It's been hurting me that you haven't; I have no idea what to call us."

Hei understood. Their relationship was certainly a strange one and lacked certain elements an average couple might consider elementary. And in truth, Hei yearned for Sora's lips. Emotions were a misunderstood concept for him...but he wanted to try.

Li gently brushed some of Sora's hair from her face and rested his hand on the back of her neck, urging her closer to him. They both leaned in, slowly, unsteadily, but hungrily, and their lips locked. Sora felt Li's tongue gently prod her lips for entry, and when she opened up to him her entire body grew weak in his embrace. They kissed each other passionately, allowing minutes upon minutes to go by. Sora then broke the kiss.

"Well then, what are we?" she asked; their lips were still gently brushing each other's. Hei contemplated the answer. Hei didn't understand labels, perhaps because emotions were attached to them. However, Li wanted to put a label on their relationship for Sora's sake, though he couldn't think of one that wouldn't erase the line between his alias and true self. He hadn't spoken to Huang or Mao in days; both of them were insistent upon reminding him of the obvious truth, the one he enjoyed pretending was inexistent.

"I don't get labels," Li replied. "They seem purposeless to me. Is it enough that I care about you?"

"Of course," Sora assured him, gripping his hand tightly. "But if my parents ask, can I call you my boyfriend?" Li nodded, smiling brightly.

"Does this mean you'll attend the party?" he asked.

"Only if you come with me," Sora replied. "And only if I can get another kiss."

"I can do that." Li's smile became wicked and he went for her neck. He quickly whispered, "By the way, you smell good."

* * *

The next night Li picked Sora up in another Syndicate vehicle. Interestingly enough, when Hei had asked for another car, Huang had had little to say. However, Mao had been watching Hei's body language closely, almost certain that he was falling in love with the girl. He knew that he couldn't address the subject yet, not with Huang and Yin present and not until the mission was completed. One thing Mao could not deny was that Hei was doing his job.

Sora met Li in the lot in a black mini-dress that went slightly more than halfway down her thighs. It accentuated her slender curves, and though classy the affect it had upon Hei was still great. She was holding her canvas bag, and Li frowned at her.

"Don't tell me that's the mystery painting," he said. Sora shook her head eagerly.

"No, it's your painting," she explained. "Do you want to see it?"

"Of course." Li waited patiently as Sora set her bag on top of the trunk of the car and unzipped it, producing her artwork. She turned it around for Li to see, and immediately Li's eyes grew wide with astonishment. It was greater than Hei had imagined.

Every brush stroke appeared strategically done, purposeful, careful, and precise. The sky contained the vibrant orange sunlight that infused with the blue-gray and precious clouds. Each cherry blossom petal seemed to have its own shade of pink or white and each branch contained various hues of brown and black. It was everything Hei had dreamed about and enjoyed that day. Sora had remained quiet while Li admired the painting, but she was growing nervous.

"Do you hate it?" she asked, biting her lip. Li started.

"No, of course not!" he insisted. "You have to show this to your parents."

"I'm going to," Sora said. "I want them to appreciate what I do." Li kissed Sora sweetly before helping her into the car. They started off towards Kanbimura's Miyabita Suites.

The Miyabita Suites was a grand hotel in the heart of Tokyo, a massive 74 stories tall, the entire top floor serving as one of the Kanbimura head's many suites and homes around the world. Each floor was continuously illuminated, causing it to glow even brighter than the glittering Tokyo-lights. Sora drew in a heavy breath as the car neared the grand hotel, unsure she still wanted to confront her family. But with Li by her side, she was equipped with a bit more confidence than she would have had alone.

The valet took their car and Sora, clutching her canvas bag in one had and Li's hand in the other, prepared to face some of Japan's most notorious aristocracy. Hei could only think about the food they would have and how scrutinized he would be. Sora was a spectacle by herself, but attached to a low-class citizen like him, she was a siren. Even with the expensive suit the Syndicate had provided, Hei couldn't be more obvious in a place as refined as this.

Immediately the two began catching the attention of the guests. Whispers began rushing through the crowd like a cool breeze, and they all had to do with Sora's sudden appearance. It had been years since they had seen her last on the covers of magazines. More importantly, they all knew why she had left the family and what she had become. She was trash now.

"Sora!" Both Sora and Li turned around to find a tall, handsome, young man of about twenty-eight approach them. Sora quickly shoved the canvas into Li's hands and embraced the man. _This must be one of Sora's brothers.... _Hei concluded silently. _I suppose I'm not surprised that he's happy to see her. But what about her parents? _He began to scan the crowd, trying to be sure there were no other assassins waiting to attack. All he found, however, were posters of _Sakura_ by Kanbi, gift-bags for the guests, drinks, drunks, and food. Food he wouldn't have time to eat.

"Ichiro!" Sora exclaimed. "I've missed you."

"Then why didn't you return my calls?" the man called Ichiro asked. "Or my emails, text messages, or letters?"

"Because I knew what you were going to say," Sora admitted sadly. "And I didn't want to hear it." Ichiro opened his mouth to speak.

"Sora-"

"And I still don't want to hear it," Sora said firmly. Ichiro sighed, noticing Li for the first time.

"Well then, who's this?" he asked.

"This is my boyfriend," Sora explained. Li smiled bashfully.

"Li Shengshun," he said, extending his hand. Ichiro shook it.

"Kanbimura Ichiro," he said. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Sora took her canvas-bag back from Li and released yet another heavy sigh.

"So where are they?" she asked her brother. Ichiro silently gestured for them to follow him upstairs. Hei also noted Ichiro's disinterest in Sora's painting. It was then clear that the resentment lied with the entire family.

The three rode the elevator to the top floor and pushed through a swarming crowd toward one of the more private rooms. Everyone was still gawking at them, making Li feel much less incognito than he should have. Hei noticed that Sora was shaking, and he grabbed hold of her hand and gave it a tight squeeze before they approached a large group of people within the party. It seemed they were all hovering around particular people, and they were: none other than Kanbimura and his lovely wife. As they pushed through the crowd Kanbimura stopped talking, and his eyes went wide at the sight of his only daughter. Almost immediately afterward he frowned at Li, the commoner.

"Sora!" Mrs. Kanbimura exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the teenager. Sora didn't hug her back; she only stiffened and waited to be released. Kanbimura never took his eyes off of Li and continued to scrutinize him like a hungry predator.

"What is it that you have brought with you?" Hei recognized that Kanbimura was referring to him, not the painting in Sora's hands.

"This is Li Shengshun, my boyfriend." Kanbimura's face was filled with disdain.

"Is that so?" he snarled.

"Yes," Li said, stepping forward. He extended his hand. "It's a great honor to meet you, sir." It took a great deal of time for Kanbimura to muster up the nerve to shake Li's hand. Afterwards his quietly and tactfully withdrew a monogrammed handkerchief from his jacket and wiped his hands on it.

"Don't you have anything to say, Mother?" Sora asked. Hei, by this time, had heard enough.

"It's lovely to meet you, dear," Mrs. Kanbimura said quickly. "Why don't we find someplace quiet to sit down?" Li, Sora, and Ichiro followed Kanbimura and his wife into yet another room, this one vacant, and they all sat down. A kind servant arrived to offer drinks.

"Do you drink, boy?" Kanbimura asked Li.

"I suppose so, sir," Li mumbled. Kanbimura rose an eyebrow.

"You suppose so?" he mused. "Tell me, are you legal?" Li then realized that he was asking if he could do so legally. He nodded uncertainly.

"Yes, sir." Kanbimura quickly ordered expensive sake to share.

"Just how old are you?" Mrs. Kanbimura asked.

"Twenty-two," Li replied. The husband and wife exchanged a glance.

"This is who you have chosen to bring into my home?" Kanbimura asked his daughter. Sora rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Father," she replied. "He's a very special man."

"You think so?" Kanbimura asked. "Boy, what do you think of my daughter? What sort of woman has she become?" Li started at this and then began to blush.

"Sora is a very beautiful and intelligent woman," he replied, trembling. "I can honestly say I've never met a girl like her. She's also extremely talented-"

"How so?" Kanbimura demanded. Li gulped and exchanged a glance with Sora.

"Have you ever seen her paint, sir?" he asked.

"No,"

"Perhaps you'll allow Sora to show you one of her masterpieces," Li suggested. Sora shook her head at him frantically before Mrs. Kanbimura snatched her canvas-bag off of the floor and handed it to Ichiro.

"Open it," she ordered. Ichiro glared at Li before unzipping the bag and revealing the canvas within. Both parents gasped, and then quickly regained their composure. It appeared they had been impressed, but wished not to encourage their rebellious daughter any further.

"Sakura," Kanbimura whispered softly, examining the painting carefully. "Sora, you did this?"

"Yes, Father," Sora replied, amazed at her parents' behavior. "Li took me to this beautiful spot just outside of-"

"Silence," Mrs. Kanbimura insisted. Sora immediately silenced herself and gripped Li's hand. Ichiro also seemed possessed by the beauty of the painting.

"I'm ashamed," Kanbimura said finally, "That my own daughter would abandon a promising career in my business to create such trash!" With that, he swatted at the painting, knocking it out of Ichiro's hands.

"Father!" Sora shouted in panic. However, before the painting could hit the ground Li was on his knees with the work of art secured in his grasp.

"Don't you know why we brought you here?" Kanbimura continued, ignoring Li's strategic maneuver. "You belong to me! You're my daughter! I never imagined that you would bring that...that _thing_ into my home!" Sora silently fought back tears, but she was losing the battle pitifully. Mascara began to rain down her cheeks and she hung her head in shame.

Mrs. Kanbimura got straight to the point. "We want you to be the new face of Kanbimura Industries. _Sakura_ is only the beginning of what we have planned for you and for the company."

"I'm not here for the company," Sora said firmly, despite the tears. "I'm here to show you who I am. I don't care if you accept it." After returning her painting to its bag she stood.

"Sit down! Don't you dare defy me!" Kanbimura shouted.

"You aren't my father! You can't tell me what to do!" Sora shouted back. It was no longer sadness but anger that fueled her body. Li stood up as well, apprehensively, prepared to defend Sora at any moment.

"I gave you life," Kanbimura snarled. "And you owe me for it! Life isn't free!"

"A father loves his child unconditionally, something you have never done!" Sora gulped heavily before adding in a much calmer voice, "But I see it now. You slave your children in your company to compensate you for the life you've given them. You're absolutely sick. How can you give the miracle of birth a monetary value?" Neither Kanbimuras had an answer to this question. Sora seized Li's hand and stormed out of the room.

Once the valet had brought their car around and they had climbed inside Sora burst into tears. Li parked the car around the corner and tried to comfort her, but she wasn't interested.

"I can't believe you convinced me to do that!" she snapped angrily.

"Sora, you aren't mad at me," Li whispered softly. "This may hurt, but you learned something important today."

"My father's the scum of the earth? I already knew that, Li." Sora refused to look at him.

"I'm talking about the significance of sakura. It obviously has a power over you. I know I didn't convince you to come here. The promise of sakura blossoms did."

"I don't like when you speak metaphorically, Li," Sora scolded. Li kissed her cheek gently.

"It's your weakness, I can tell," he continued. "You thought that they finally understood you when they launched _Sakura_, but they were only manipulating your weakness." Sora shook her head.

"You're wrong," she whispered. "There's something you don't know about me."

"Do you trust me?" Li asked.

"Yes," Sora replied. "I want to tell you, but I don't think you'd understand-"

"Shh," Li's kisses trailed down towards her neck, gentle and loving. "Let me show you something about me first." Sora finally looked into his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You're my only weakness, Sora." Li replied, locking Sora's gaze in his. "But you couldn't understand, not unless I showed you." Sora nodded silently.

"I trust you," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Again I have to thank my beta for correcting this for me. I hope it was as polished as we hoped it to be. Thanks again for reading. Review, please!**

**Also, "miyabita" means "elegant".  
**


	7. The Secret In Black

_**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE SECRET IN BLACK  
**_

"Let's talk," Huang said as Hei approached his team in the park. "I guess you think it's cute to turn your transmitter off. Damn it, Hei! We don't see you for weeks and then you have the nerve to show up yesterday for a car?" Hei slipped Yin a peppermint silently before sitting down on one of the swings.

"Want to tell us what you've been doing?" Mao pressed.

"Keeping a low profile," Hei replied. "I met Sora's parents last night."

"You went to that uppity party last night?" Huang mused. "It was in the papers. Bad publicity for Kanbimura: _'Sakura's launch brings humiliation for Kanbimura.' _What did daddy think of you?" Hei didn't respond.

"Hei, this could be bad," Mao pointed out.

"I'll take care of it, Mao," Hei muttered coldly.

"So what are you now? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Huang continued.

"Something like that," Hei replied casually. Mao started.

"Hei! I thought I-"

"Shut up!" Hei interrupted. "I'm 'Li', remember? Right now, 'Li' has a girlfriend. My alias has to have a normal life, otherwise the purpose is defeated."

"Have you made any legitimate progress?" Huang asked.

"Paintings," Yin whispered. Once again, they all ignored her.

"She says there's something I don't know about her, something she wants to tell me," Hei explained. "When she returns from class, that's where I'll be."

"What do you think she'll tell you?" Mao asked. Hei stood up and started to walk away. Mao followed him.

"What now?" Hei asked, stopping once Huang and Yin were out of earshot.

"You slept with Sora, didn't you?" Mao asked.

"And if I did?"

"I knew it; you're falling in love with this girl!" Mao was trying to keep his voice down.

"Sex doesn't require love, Mao. It requires interest." Hei began walking again. Mao followed him. "I can be interested, can't I?"

"Ordinarily yes," Mao replied. "However, she's gotten to you, I can tell. If this interferes with-"

"It won't," Hei insisted. "In fact, I've secured the memory in my grasp this way. She trusts me now. That's what it takes to acquire a sacred memory." Mao couldn't exactly argue with this logic.

"You aren't going to like the truth when it hits you, Hei," Mao called after him. "Your emotions are involved."

"I'm a Contractor. I don't have emotions." Mao thought differently.

* * *

"You're in an awfully good mood," Li said, laughing. Sora was on top of him, nuzzling his neck with her nose and nipping flesh. Li managed to pry her from him and planted a loving kiss on her cheek. He grabbed hold of the television remote and turned the television off.

"Of course I'm in a good mood," Sora replied, sitting up. She smiled sweetly at him. "I wouldn't be this way without you."

"What do I have to do with it?" Sora grew serious, but in an innocent way. She seemed embarrassed and held her head down. Li was puzzled; she had transformed into a young child before his very eyes.

"It's about last night," Sora whispered softly.

"In what way?" Sora didn't realize just how dense Li truly was.

"I gave you my virginity last night, Li," she said, her voice still low. "You're very special to me. I..." Sora trailed off, still very shy. Li smiled brightly and maneuvered Sora back into his arms. Together they lay on the couch, Sora with her head gently on Li's chest.

"I hadn't realized how big a deal last night was for you," Li admitted, running his fingers through her hair.

"I've never been so vulnerable before," Sora muttered. "And now...when I see your face I just see this amazing guy that I..." Sora trailed off again.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Li pressed, concerned. Sora lifted her head off of his chest and looked into his eyes.

"I think...that I'm...falling in love with you," she replied, her voice unsteady. She could feel Li's body tense and she began to panic. "Li, it's fine if you don't feel the same way, I-I-I only said that I-I thought I loved you. Its not-it's not official or, um, anything like that!" As Sora began to feel Li relax, she calmed down, but it was obvious to Hei that his nervous silence had affected Sora.

"I love you too, Sora. Don't worry about that." Sora let out a relieved sigh and her head fell back onto his chest.

"I've never been in love before," she whispered. "It feels so wonderful and uncertain all at the same time."

"Me neither," Li lied. "And I agree, it does feel good."

The two eventually fell asleep on the couch. Li's phone began vibrating in his pocket, and though he wanted to ignore it, he flipped it open anyway. He had a text message from Huang. _Huang's becoming awfully high-tech. _Hei thought sarcastically. But once he read the message he grew serious. _Suspicious figure outside Saito. Be on guard. _As Hei tried to slip his phone back into his pocket he woke Sora up, who sat up almost immediately as though resolved to do something.

"What is it?" Li asked.

"Do you remember when I told you that there was something you didn't know about me?" Sora asked eagerly.

"Yes," he mumbled, clearly confused.

"Well, I've decided that I trust you," Sora said. "Do you want to know?" Li nodded.

"Of course," _This could be the memory I've been looking for..._

"Can you grab my canvas bag out of the closet and bring it here?" Sora asked. Li stood up without replying and walked over to the hall closet. The canvas bag was sitting on the floor leaned against a wall at the front; an easy job done. When he returned, he handed Sora the bag.

"Here you go," he said, sitting down beside her. "What is this about?"

"It's my biggest secret and greatest weakness," Sora replied calmly. "You may not understand what I'm going to tell you, but can you keep an open mind?"

"Yes, Sora, just tell me!" Li begged. Sora smiled

"Okay," she said, unzipping the bag. She produced a canvas and turned it around for Li to see. Such a powerful shiver rushed through Li that he was surprised he didn't confess the truth to her right then and there. Sora frowned at his reaction.

"It's not too scary, is it?" she asked. "I thought you were braver than that!" Li at last managed to control himself. But deep inside, Hei could not believe the image before him. It depicted a cloaked figure in black wearing an eerie white mask. He was holding a dagger with a unique blade. Despite being unable to see his face, it was clear he had a mission.

"What...is it?" Li asked shakily. Sora immediately began smiling again.

"I hardly know where to begin," she admitted. "But he's known as the Black Reaper. Or at least, I think so." Li's face was so strange, Sora had to force herself to ignore it.

"I don't understand," Li muttered.

"Okay, let me explain it then," Sora said. Li nodded, waiting impatiently.

"Uh huh,"

"I was walking through Tokyo one night, shortly after I had left the family," Sora began, staring into the painting's depths like the evil queen once peered into her talking mirror. "It was dark and cold and I had no idea what Plan A was. My apartment at the time was so empty; the streets were that much less lonely. And that's when I saw him.

"There was this man racing down the street towards me; he nearly ran into me, actually. And chasing after him was the Black Reaper. Maybe it was my naivety that made him seem so handsome and majestic. Despite never seeing his face, seeing him utilize his weapons that way, I just-" Sora stopped short, finally unable to stand Li's expression any longer.

"What is with you?" she exclaimed.

"It's just...unusual. You know, for such a soft girl." Li couldn't help but lie. "I mean, just moments ago you were so fragile and innocent, and now I've learned that you're an otaku with a fetish for masked villains!"

"Don't say that!" Sora snapped, her emotions taking over. She had begun to cry. "I haven't touched a manga in years and we don't know that he's a villain and well, it's not a fetish, it's love!" After that last utterance Sora cupped her hand over her mouth. Li frowned.

"I thought you said-"

"I just don't know, Li," Sora admitted, standing up. "I mean, he's my muse. That night, the night he disappeared into the darkness, I went home and I started to paint. It was my very first painting and the Black Reaper became my everything." Hei couldn't believe what he was hearing. But what he didn't understand more than anything else was how the Syndicate had become so aware of her. And even more puzzling was how he had failed to recognize her in the slightest.

"Sora, I-"

"I know that I can't really love him, not the way I love you," Sora interrupted. "But you understand, don't you? He's my hero and special secret. You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"I wouldn't know how to bring this up," Li said, still in shock. "Did you...paint more?"

"I haven't seen him since, unfortunately," Sora whispered sadly. "But I've painted plenty of hypothetical poses. This one painting here means the most because I remember dropping to my knees on the concrete and looking up at him. He looked just like this. Even without this painting the image will remain fresh in my mind."

"Can I see them?" Li asked. Sora nodded somberly, and after returning the painting to its bag she led Li to the spare room next to hers in the back of the apartment. Inside, Li gasped.

There were roughly fifteen paintings, six of which were dedicated to the Black Reaper, within the room, as well as other landscapes and cityscapes. He even noticed the beginnings of a replica of _Sakura Sunrise_, a name Li had actually selected for Sora's masterpiece.

"Wow," Li breathed, admiring the works of art that filled the room. His phone suddenly began to vibrate in his pocket. _Figure entered Saito. _Li left the room silently and headed out to the living room. Sora followed him, puzzled.

"What's going on now?" Sora begged. "I know this has been weird but-"

"Be quiet!" Li commanded, listening intently.

"I can't believe you're pulling this shit again," Sora snapped.

"Someone's coming. Be quiet!" Li hissed. Sora stormed into the kitchen and grabbed a meat cleaver.

"I'm sick and tired of these crazy things happening, do you understand? It's not normal, not at all! Once we finish this guy, we're going to talk about that man I found in the alley." Li glared back at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, quickly returning his focused gaze to the front door.

"I knew there was something all too common about that dead man and the man that interrupted our picnic that day," Sora said. "And now I've figured it out. You're the common factor." Li pretended not to hear her, but inside his spirit was quaking. Sora had found her missing puzzle piece.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I hope that the "secret" wasn't too predictable. But don't worry, there's definitely more to come. **


	8. Mysterious Li

_**CHAPTER EIGHT: MYSTERIOUS LI**_

"That thing won't do you any good," Li whispered, waiting for whoever it was outside Sora's door to enter.

"It's a meat cleaver!" Sora protested. "You don't have a weapon." Li didn't say anything after that. He only waited, and Sora waited with him. The banging on the door continued. The door then burst open to reveal another muscled man, roughly the same build and height as the others.

"Are you Hei?" the man asked. Li started. Sora frowned but said nothing.

"No," Li replied in his most convincing tone.

"Well then, you won't mind my interruption then," the man said, entering the room. He was approaching the couple boldly, unconcerned about his intrusion.

Li kept a careful eye on Sora. He didn't want to panic her any further. Also, there was chance that this new Contractor knew that Hei was also one himself and could reveal this carefully kept secret to Sora. After all, he already knew who Hei was, and Hei's alias might not hold up much longer. At this stage, Hei didn't know what to think. Sora could respond positively if she learned that Li was actually Hei, the famous Black Reaper, her muse. However, she didn't know that the Black Reaper was a Contractor with electrical powers, and if she learned that she would be able to discern that her precious Li was a murderer. In that case, there was no telling how she might feel.

Sora brandished her meat cleaver as the Contractor neared.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Sora shouted, holding the cleaver steady. The Contractor didn't listen, but approached her slowly and stopped inches away from her face.

"The boss has been awfully patient," the fearsome man said. "Still, it's rather impolite to keep him waiting."

"Who do you work for?" Li demanded, never budging.

"I could certainly ask you the same thing," the man sneered. Sora frowned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, turning to face Li before the Contractor's sudden step forward seized her attention once more.

"He's the only one with an answer, my dear," the Contractor whispered, taking Sora's hand in his. Sora stiffened and fought his grasp, but he was stronger than she was.

Li took this opportunity to throw himself over Sora's bar in the kitchen and seized a knife from the butcher block on the countertop. He immediately spun around and threw the knife, praying that Sora wouldn't move. In fact, the threat of a flying blade had Sora rooted to the spot, but only until the blade pierced the man's shoulder. Sora yanked her hand away and stepped back slowly, watching in horror as the man removed the knife from his shoulder and his torn skin began to seal shut. The wound, which had been gaping only seconds before, was now healed. Even the blood that had escaped his flesh seemed to evaporate into the air. Sora dropped to her knees, completely astonished. Hei, of course, wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Who sent you?" Li asked, his voice firm.

"I'm sure you could guess," the Contractor replied.

"Was it Amber?" The Contractor raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be ridiculous," he replied. "What use would Amber have for this girl?"

"But you know who she is?" Li asked. Sora managed to pull herself to her feet.

"Li, what is going on?" she begged.

"Why don't you tell her 'Li'?" The Contractor grabbed hold of Sora and turned around as though Li posed no threat. Hei was in some ways defenseless. There wasn't any tactic safe enough to perform in front of Sora that would prove powerful enough to damage the body of a Contractor able to regenerate flesh. Hei would have to keep it simple until he had the opportunity to use his powers.

The Contractor was about to carry Sora out of the door; Sora was screaming bloody murder all the while, when Li rushed forward and propelled himself off of the couch with his leg extended. He planted a fiery kick in the Contractor's back, causing him to stumble forward a bit. Sora plunged the cleaver into the man's neck. Despite the Contractor's abilities, he still felt pain at its full extent. He cried out in agony and dropped Sora, who landed on her feet. Li pushed past the Contractor and seized Sora's hand, leading her down the hallway. The Contractor immediately chased after them.

Li and Sora managed to make it into the elevator and let out relieved sighs as the doors sealed shut just as the man approached them.

"Li what the hell is he?" Sora demanded, panting as tears streamed down her pale face. "I know that you know the truth, so don't lie to me!"

"I don't...know anything," Li uttered between labored breaths.

"You're lying!" Sora protested. Still, she didn't have the strength to battle him, not when she needed his protection and comfort so desperately. She relented and threw herself into Li's arms, allowing Li to comfort her until they reached the ground floor. The doors opened and Li insisted that they exit the building quietly without making a scene.

"I want you to tell me the truth, though," Sora continued as they walked down the street. She tried to shield her mascara-stained face from passerby, but the effort proved futile. They continued to stare.

"Now is not exactly an appropriate time-"

"I know," Sora whispered. "That's why I'm not pushing." Li's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" It was Huang.

"I see you with the girl," he said. "There are more."

"I'm aware of that." Sora watched Li with a puzzled face. She couldn't hear the topic of the conversation, only Li's responses, but they seemed secretive no less.

"Have you fulfilled your assignment?"

"Yes," Li replied, gripping Sora's hand reassuringly. He suddenly stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk. Sora stopped as well, confused and startled.

"The assignment has been updated," Huang continued. "Protect Sora at all costs. You'll know what else when the time comes. That's direct from the Syndicate." Li hung up the phone. Sora had, by this time, noticed the new muscled man across the street from them. Li darted down an alleyway, dragging Sora with him. He already knew what he would have to do to save Sora's life.

Sora panted heavily, trying her hardest to keep up with Li. His agility and skill had been kept hidden from Sora up until that day. The moment they had heard the knock on her apartment door, Sora watched Li transform into somebody else, somebody strong, brilliant, and experienced in risky situations. Li was nothing he had told her he was or that she had believed he was. Sora was positive that Li was a spy or member of some underground espionage, and somehow she was rooted in the war.

"Can't we slow down even a little bit?" Sora gasped.

"No," Li said harshly. "You're in danger. I have to protect you."

"What...will...they do...if they find me?"

"I don't know yet."

"Yet?" Li didn't respond.

They continued running, weaving in and out of alleyways, down one-way streets, darting between cars on busy boulevards, until at last Hei spotted a black cat. Mao was waiting for him patiently on a wall beside an alleyway, and when he caught sight of Hei he leapt down from the wall and darted into the alley. Hei immediately followed, and saw Mao slow down as he passed a small nook between the dumpster and the wall it rested beside. The space available was perfect to hide a slender girl in. Li led Sora up to it and shoved her down and inside without waiting for Sora to protest.

Sora had recognized the cat as being the same black cat that had helped Li face off against the two boys in the alley they had met each other in. His collar and strange eyes had not left her memory. That proved another clue for her strange puzzle.

"Don't leave me, Li," Sora begged nervously, aware that he intended to. "Please don't go."

"Just stay here and stay quiet."

"I can't," Sora whispered, gripping Li's shirtfront in a tight fist.

"You have to," Li insisted. "I'll be back, I just have to-"

"But Li, I'm scared!" Sora wailed, black tears streaming down her face. Li tried to wipe them away, but only smeared the mascara on her cheeks further. "I need you!"

"I'm not leaving you permanently." Li gently kissed Sora's forehead. "I'll be right back." Sora heaved a sigh of despair.

"Promise me," she whispered.

"I promise," Li assured her. "Now promise me that you absolutely will not move or make a sound until I come back."

"What if they get here first?" Sora asked.

"Then you forget what I told you and run. You don't think, just run as fast as you can and never look back."

"Where would I go?"

"Don't think!" Li snapped. "You just run and keep running."

"But how will you find me?"

"Don't think!" Sora at last silenced herself and nodded.

"Let's move," Mao whispered, darting out of the alley. Sora was shocked into silence upon hearing the cat speak and gave Li's hand one final squeeze.

"Stay quiet and stay hidden," Li said firmly before departing with Mao. Sora used all of her physical strength to refrain from crying or making a sound. And then she waited.

* * *

"Speak up, Mao," Hei said as he and Mao ran down the street and into an abandoned building.

"I don't know any more than you do," Mao assured him. "Huang's waiting for more information. Right now, we don't even know whom these Contractors are working for. The only thing that's certain is that they're after Sora and are aware of you."

"Aware of me, how?"

"They know about Hei," Mao explained. "But they're still trying to figure out who this mysterious boyfriend of Sora's is. So am I."

"This isn't about me, Mao," Hei snarled. "It's not about you, either. We have to protect Sora."

"If the orders had been different, what would you have done?"

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Hei replied. "The orders are in my favor."

"That could change," Mao pointed out. "They always do."

* * *

Sora wasn't sure how much time had transpired since Li had left her, but she was beginning to worry. She didn't imagine there was anything superhuman about him, but as a spy she imagined he would have been more efficient.

At last she heard footsteps approaching. For a brief second she had wished to dart out from behind the dumpster, but she reminded herself that she couldn't be too hasty. If it wasn't Li who had arrived, her life was in severe danger.

"You're not as clever as you think my dear," came a voice. Sora didn't recognize it.

It suddenly grew hot in Sora's nook and she leapt out from behind the dumpster. She panted heavily as her body attempted to cool down, and when she at last turned around she noticed peculiar, laser-like beams retract into a man's eyes. She drew back in fear. This man was just as frightening as the rest. Sora then remembered Li's words and immediately jumped up to start running. Unbeknownst to her, the same man able to regenerate flesh stood behind her and she collided with him. Pain rung throughout Sora's body as she hit the ground. All she remembered was the searing, fire-like pain that had resulted from her head's collision with the asphalt and she blacked out instantly.

"Kaman, is she unconscious?" the Contractor with the laser-abilities asked. The one called Kaman approached her.

"She is," he reported triumphantly. "Yoru, why don't you take her? I've got a price to pay." With that Kaman leaned behind the dumpster, plunged his finger down his throat, and vomited. Yoru slung Sora over his shoulder and waited patiently.

"Man, it's always worse when I haven't eaten," Kaman groaned, wiping his mouth on his shirt.

"I've got a price to pay too, ya know?" Yoru protested. "I can't exactly do that now."

"Just use her," Kaman suggested. "Her nipples should be easily accessible."

"Tempting, isn't she?" Yoru mused. He eyed her hungrily, drawn in by the slight bit of cleavage peaking out from Sora's tank-top. "On another occasion I would use her gladly. However, the boss adamantly said that none of us were to use the merchandise."

"Shame then, huh?" Kaman remarked as the two left the alley. "I suppose there's always Shima. Her nipples are as good as any."

"But I've already tasted hers," Yoru whined. "It's less fun that way." The two Contractors climbed into a waiting limo, placed Sora's unconscious body on the seat, and relaxed.

"A price is a price, Yoru," Kaman said. "And they aren't meant to be fun."

"You're just jealous."

* * *

Hei returned to Sora's hiding place and wasn't the least bit surprised when he found Sora missing.

"Yin, where is she?"

"A black car," Yin whispered. "But there is no water where they are going."

"Where did you lose them?" Hei asked.

"The Miyabita Suites," Yin replied.

"Damn it," Hei muttered. "Come on, Mao, we have to find her." Hei attached his mask to his face and started off toward the Miyabita Suites with Mao in tow.

"Where have I heard that name before, Hei?" Mao asked as they ran.

"Kanbimura; it's one of his many elegant properties," Hei replied, grumbling. How could he have been so blind? Then again, how could he have anticipated something like this?

"Her father is having her kidnapped?" Mao exclaimed in incredulity.

"That's what it looks like."

* * *

Sora kept her eyes closed. _Li, whoever you are, I don't care. Just come for me like you promised._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading; let me know what you think. **

**I think that you'll love the next chapter the best  
**


	9. Water Conducts Electricity

_**CHAPTER NINE: WATER CONDUCTS ELECTRICITY  
**_

"I see you two were successful this time," Shima purred, clearly impressed. Yoru smiled triumphantly, and glanced down at he and Sora's intertwined fingers.

"Isn't she precious?" he asked. Shima pouted.

"I thought I was your favorite," she whined. Sora watched this exchange, highly confused by it all. It seemed so irrelevant to the day's previous events, and it also made her uncomfortable. Public displays of affection were rude in almost all facets, but in this strange, underground lair of sorts, flirtation stood out.

"I'll take the girl," Kaman announced, frowning at Yoru.

"But I think she likes me," Yoru teased, releasing Sora's hand. Despite knowing the evils these men were capable of, having someone's hand to hold had comforted Sora somewhat, and she was almost sad to let go.

"She isn't your plaything. She's expensive merchandise, and she has to be stored accordingly." Sora frowned and looked up at the unsightly man.

"What does that mean?" she asked. Kaman smiled.

"You'll understand everything as you're meant to," he replied, taking Sora's hand. "Follow me, and don't do anything you'll regret." Yoru and Shima watched them start down the main corridor.

"Of course, I have a tiny favor to ask of you, Shima," Yoru said. Shima smiled mischievously and planted a seductive kiss on the Contractor's dry lips. She then quietly began to unbutton her blouse.

Sora followed Kaman down the vast, empty, and rather depressing corridor toward a tiny "storage" room. It was actually very much like a bedroom, only a bit smaller than Sora was used to. There was a water bottle on the nightstand and fresh sheets on the bed. The room lacked any windows and was freezing cold. Kaman removed his large sweatshirt and draped it over Sora's shoulders. Sora accepted it graciously and slid her arms through the massive sleeves. The sweatshirt fell halfway down her thighs, clearly too large for her tiny body.

"Well, make yourself comfortable," Kaman said. "We'll have to move you shortly." Sora frowned.

"Move me where?" she asked.

"You'll be presented to the boss, of course," Kaman replied.

"Where am I?" They had blindfolded her a few minutes after they had placed her in the limousine. It was clear they did not want her to know where she was.

"A place with no water, that's for sure," Kaman chuckled. Sora frowned. _What could he possibly mean by that?_ she wondered silently. Kaman left her, and Sora unbuttoned her jeans and removed them before climbing into the bed. It was soft and comfortable, soothing her aching body. As long as she was trapped in this place, she might as well take a nap. She had nothing else to do but wonder, and wondering made her uneasy.

_Li, where are you? _Sora began to cry again. _I did exactly what he told me not to do: I thought. I should have run in the first place. Why did I hesitate?_ After crying for a few minutes her tears dried up and she felt dehydrated. Her mouth was dry, her eyes were dry, and she began to feel lightheaded. Sora reached for the water bottle on the night stand and opened it.

"At least he left me some water," she mumbled, taking a sip. She then spat it out as she faced a revelation. _Water!_ she thought excitedly. _What is the significance of water? What do I do with it?_ Sora was thirsty and desperately wanted to drink it, but Kaman's words had made this lone bottle too precious for Sora to spill. Unless....

Sora climbed out of bed and spilled a little bit of water on the ground in a corner beside the bed. With luck, if Kaman or Yoru or even Shima arrived to check on her, they wouldn't see the puddle on the floor. More importantly, if this puddle did prove some sort of disadvantage for her captors, she prayed it would work fast. Sora then guzzled the last of the water and crawled back into the bed. Shortly afterward, she fell asleep clutching the bottle to her chest like a beloved treasure.

* * *

"Hei, I've just received a message from Huang," Mao said. "Don't bother touching Miyabita." Hei stopped running and ducked into yet another alleyway. Mao followed him.

"What is it now?" Hei asked.

"Yin found water. And Sora is not anywhere Miyabita." Mao replied. Hei frowned, despite Mao's inability to see him do so behind his mask.

"Well then where is she?" Hei demanded. His patience was wearing thin and he couldn't bear anymore riddles or traps.

"She's in a warehouse outside of Tokyo's border," Mao explained. "Apparently the warehouse is currently in operation."

"And?"

"They're manufacturing perfume." Hei gulped.

"_Sakura_ by Kanbi?"

"How did you know?"

"Then the mission is just the same," Hei snarled. "Kanbimura has her. He's making her pay her price."

"Her price for what?"

"His DNA." Huang's van arrived just seconds later. Hei removed his mask, climbed inside, and sat down beside Yin. Mao settled himself beside Hei, eager to continue their conversation.

"Isn't that a bit overboard, Hei?" Mao asked. Hei shook his head.

"Not for Kanbimura," he said, scowling. "Besides, there may be something more."

"One thing is certain, Hei," Huang said firmly. "If you let your emotions get in the way of this, we're going to have to kill you."

"I can handle this."

"We're both beginning to doubt you," Mao said with a sigh. "It's...it's okay for you to love her, but-"

"You work for the Syndicate first," Huang cut in. "That girl comes later."

"Right now, Sora comes first."

"How do you figure?"

"It's our mission, isn't it?" Hei retorted. "Now I have a question: What does the Syndicate want with Sora?"

"I don't even have a sufficient guess," Huang replied, scowling as traffic began to build up.

* * *

When Sora awoke, there was still no sign of a savior. The room was now completely dark as the night engulfed Japan, and that escalated her fear. Sora then remembered the puddle she had left and leaned over her bed. She was relieved to see that it was still there, though it clearly had not worked its magic yet. As she began to settle in the bed once more, praying that she might fall asleep again and pass time more quickly, Yoru burst into the room. Sora sat up, startled beyond all imagining as her eyes attempted to adjust to the darkness. Yoru seized her arm and dragged her out of bed.

"Wait, my pants!" Sora shouted in protest. Even though her body was completely covered by Kaman's thick sweatshirt, she still didn't want to wonder around with this character without her jeans. Yoru tugged her harder, causing her to nearly fly through the doorway.

"You don't need them," Yoru assured her. "You've got nobody to impress where you're going." Sora cringed.

"But-"

"Shut up!" Yoru interrupted. "We're transporting you to a new location."

"Why?"

"You never mind that."

Sora allowed herself to be dragged down a series of tiny, blackened hallways until they entered a large room. She then realized that all along she had been stored within a factory. There were bottles lining conveyer belts. Each was being filled with a translucent, pink liquid and sealed shut before being stamped with some sort of label. _Where have I seen these bottles before?_ Sora wondered silently to herself. Yoru didn't slow his pace even as he passed workers loading the bottles into boxes. It wasn't until Sora got a closer look that the answer was revealed to her. _Sakura!_ she thought as her blood began to rush. _Kanbimura has something to do with this?_ She could hardly believe that her father would go this far.

Yoru at last reached a door in the back of the manufacturing floor and opened it. When he did, he started and released Sora's hand, attracting her attention. Before then she had been focused on the _Sakura_ bottles, but now, as her eyes met the mask she had yearned for so greatly, her mind melted within her skull.

"The Black Reaper," she whispered softly, as though the name was too coveted to speak out loud. A rope immediately lashed out at the stunned Contractor and choked him into unconsciousness. Sora couldn't move. She could only stare at the alluring and mysterious man before her, captivated by his height, his strength, his haunting mask.

"We don't have much time," the masked figure said. Sora started as his voice startled her from her conscious slumber. She nodded obediently, holding out her hand to him. The man took it and began to lead her out of the building.

Hei wanted to ask Sora what had happened to her and to her clothes but realized that he didn't have the opportunity to do so. He had to remain in character for Sora's sake, at least until the two had a safe moment alone. Recalling to mind the way she had stared at him, he realized how powerful the Black Reaper was to Sora, and he couldn't ruin that.

Sora, on the other hand, followed her muse blindly, unable to deny or question him. With each step they took together Sora felt closer to him and deeper in love. Li had left her mind entirely. All she could think about was the immediate present and despite the great peril they were facing, she didn't want this lone moment to end.

"Are you hurt?" came the Black Reaper's voice. At first, Sora couldn't bring herself to speak.

"No, not at all," she whispered.

"Good." Sora had been so blinded by the Reaper that she didn't realize they had reached the roof until a door flung open and the night air rushed in. Sora's bare legs began to grow weak from the cold and once her feet hit the icy cement she nearly fell.

"Are you alright?" the Reaper asked.

"Yes," Sora replied quickly. She didn't want to inconvenience her masked hero. "Can I ask you something?" Hei cringed, at first unable to respond. He was hoping she hadn't already put all of the pieces together. He couldn't blow his cover so early.

"What is it?"

"Did my puddle help?" Hei couldn't help but smile behind his mask. It was a wonder that Sora had known to create a puddle; she knew nothing of Yin or her specters. But that wasn't what Hei marveled at. It was Sora's transformation into a wide-eyed child that fascinated Hei most.

"It did," the Reaper assured her. Sora bit her lip, pleased that she hadn't been foolish in that small endeavor.

"I'm glad you rescued me," she whispered.

"Don't rejoice too soon," her hero warned. He came to an abrupt halt, causing Sora to crash into him. Again she had been too distracted to concentrate on where they were going. The roof of the factory was indeed large, for they had only just reached the edge. And waiting for them was Kaman, Shima, and another burly figure. Sora hid behind the Black Reaper's tall, muscular figure, having ultimate faith that he would protect her.

"We should have anticipated your appearance," Kaman snarled.

"But how could we?" Shima continued. "I mean, assassin-turned-hero? You had me fooled." _Assassin?_ Sora thought, alarmed. _He can't be. He's the good-guy, right?_

"Exactly," the unknown figure added. "What would the Black Reaper want with a teenage girl?"

"What would three Contractors want with one?" The Black Reaper challenged. "The mysteries are similar, are they not?" _Contractor? What does that mean?_

"I suppose," Shima purred. "Of course, if I was Sora, I wouldn't trust a single hair on your head."

"Oh?"

"But then again, you're her masked hero, aren't you?" Shima continued. "That should make any girl swoon." The Reaper released Sora's hand and lunged at the three assailants, drawing his blades from his belt.

As he prepared to strike Shima first, he collided with an impenetrable space; a force field. He was immediately thrown backwards and landed on his back with a chilling thud. He suppressed a pitiful groan, which instead left his lips as a nearly inaudible purr behind his mask. Sora started, as she didn't understand what had happened or what she should do. Her bare legs shivered in the chilly air. _Should I run?_ she asked herself silently. The Black Reaper had given her no such command. Then, Li's firm admonition resurfaced in her mind. _Don't think!_

The Black Reaper recovered from his initial shock and jumped up, his mind constantly strategizing. He recognized Kaman's ability to regenerate flesh and that such a power rendered him virtually harmless. He now knew Shima's capabilities as well. That left the unknown figure. Hei would just have to test him.

The Reaper threw his blade at the unknown Contractor, hoping for a reaction. The Contractor didn't retaliate; he simply dodged the soaring weapon as one of his arms detached from his body and zoomed past the Reaper, leaving droplets of blood in a straight line along the cement.

_Don't think!_

The Black Reaper spun around, astonished that Sora was nearly across the roof and headed for the exit. However, the Contractor's arm was much quicker in the air than she was on foot. It seized Sora's ankle and lifted her up into the air. Sora felt a force tug her back and realized that it was an arm that had attached itself to her ankle and that she was flying back toward the enemy. Sora screamed helplessly, her eyes filled with fear and pity. Sora had never seen an arm operate detached from its body and she didn't want these superhuman beasts to capture her once more. She prayed that her masked hero wouldn't delay in rescuing her again.

Hei waited for the arm to come closer and threw out his rope, seizing the arm tightly. The arm fought the rope, its strength evenly matching the Black Reaper's. The Contractor was trembling fiercely from the effort he was investing in retrieving his arm. Blood began to ooze out of his shoulder; the stress was too much for his body. Hei decided to take a chance and before Shima or Kaman could assist their friend. Sora was hanging by her ankle in midair, petrified by all she had seen. However, when she noticed that the Black Reaper's body had begun to glow, she grew even more frightened. As the blood rushed to her head she grew delirious, her vision fuzzy.

The arm suddenly began convulsing, startling Sora into a more conscious state, as electricity flowed into it from the rope. The Contractor also faced a certain amount of pain. Sora cried out in distress and deliria as the electricity jolted her as well, and both she and arm fell as the Contractor at last relented. The Black Reaper ended his torment and rushed forward, taking up Sora's unconscious body into his arms. He then darted towards the exit.

Shima attempted to stop the Reaper, but he had made it through the exit door and partway down the stairwell before her force field could hinder him. The Contractor knelt down beside his arm and examined it, already aware that it had been destroyed beyond any repair. The fingertips had burned off and the bones were brittle. Besides that, the skin had been charred and flaked off at the touch. He looked up at Shima, who rolled her eyes. Kaman had already taken off after their masked assailant.

"Domeki, do you imagine Kaman will catch him?"

"Not now, anyway," Domeki replied. "But the Black Reaper can't carry an unconscious girl forever. As soon as he hits the streets looking like that, people are going to take notice."

"I suppose you're right," Shima said. "Now would you stop lamenting over that useless arm? At least that's the only thing he electrocuted."

"You mean besides the merchandise?" Domeki snapped, standing. "The boss won't be happy."

"You're the one who didn't let go," Shima retorted in a condescending tone. "The Reaper took a chance; it's your fault she got zapped. It's called a strategy, if you've ever heard of one."

"Shut up!" Domeki was fed up with her haughty behavior. "We have to find out what he's even doing here."

"Maybe they're lovers," Shima suggested.

"No, his emotions would have inhibited his electrocuting the girl," Domeki insisted. "It has to be something else."

"We've got our orders," Shima said with a shrug. "He probably has orders to follow as well."

"What's the status on Yoru?"

"Well, he's not dead." Shima replied sadly. "Poor baby."

"Yeah...sure."

Domeki reached into his pocket, produced a pebble roughly the size of a marshmallow, and put it into his mouth. After much effort and despite choking multiple times, he managed to swallow it.

"Is it even worth it now that you've lost one of your precious arms?" Shima teased. Domeki glared at her.

* * *

Hei heard footsteps a distance behind him. Apart from that he also heard the faint jingle of a bell, and soon Mao was running beside him. They kept their voices low, as the footsteps following them had not ceased. Even though they weren't close, it wasn't worth the risk.

"What happened to Sora?" Mao asked, concerned.

"It was a hasty action," Hei replied. Mao's eyes grew wide with astonishment.

"You electrocuted her? How did that come about?"

"Not the right time, Mao," Hei said quickly. "How did they know about the water?"

"What?"

"Sora knew to create a puddle, but she didn't know why."

"And?"

"Someone must have slipped something, but how did they know?"

"I'll have Huang look into that," Mao replied, just as puzzled.

"Safe house?"

"The apartment," Mao whispered. "It's secure; Yin will be with her there."

"What else?"

"Li will be staying at Sora's place."

"Precaution?"

"Of course."

"Choice route?"

"Underground," Mao instructed, then ducked down a small corridor and led Hei up to a small room. Hei entered and found a change of clothes. He quickly changed, pulled Sora's hood over her head, and then carried her piggy-back to avoid suspicion. With her face tucked against his shoulder it was less obvious that she was recovering from electrocution.

Mao guided Hei outside of the building discretely and down the road to Huang's van. Huang silently drove Hei and Sora into the city and left them at the first subway station. From there Li carried Sora to his grimy apartment.

* * *

**A/N: The title for this chapter is relatively symbolic. It's basically saying that Sora's puddle (water) brought Hei (with electrical powers). I didn't want there to be any confusion from that. It's also a basic scientific principle. Hence the symbolism. **

**I expected to post this sooner. Sorry about that. Chapter ten should be on it's way relatively soon. It's called Reflections, and another unlikely character makes their appearance. **

**Also, check my profile for more updates. They may or may not be important to you, depending upon the anime you enjoy, but still. There's also a prompt for discussion up, so read it and PM me with your opinions. No flames. Let's be mature, okay?  
**


	10. Reflections

_**CHAPTER TEN: REFLECTIONS  
**_

Hei had been very apprehensive about abandoning Sora in Li's apartment. Yin would keep Sora quiet, but she couldn't defend Sora. If the Contractors arrived, both girls would be in great danger. Besides that, he imagined how upset Sora would be to wake up in an unfamiliar place with a doll.

Hei only wanted to comfort Sora, he didn't want to leave her alone. However, in this situation he was limited. They had to be able to prove rationally that Kanbimura was the one responsible. More importantly, Hei could make no hasty action if he wanted to keep Sora safe. Still, he was aware that he might have to take risks.

* * *

Sora felt the aches in her body as she slowly recalled the events that happened. None of it made sense, the supernatural powers she had seen, the "prices" they spoke of...and the water. She had been so happy to know that the puddle had helped, but she couldn't understand how.

Sora was also certain she had been electrocuted, but there wasn't any lightening. There was no electrical instrument in sight at the time of the incident. Only the animate arm wrapped around her ankle and The Black Reaper defending her life. His body had been radiating an ominous, blue light. Had he electrocuted her? Considering all she had seen, it was almost possible. Still, one other thing bothered her.

_Assassin._

Shima had called The Black Reaper an assassin. However, the Reaper was there to save her life, wasn't he? Then Sora remembered that she hadn't opened her eyes. Eager to see her avenger, she peeled open her eyes with great difficulty. Leaning over her was a silver-haired girl. Sora yelped, unable to control her initial fright. Sora's eyes searched the room and found that it was completely empty except for herself and the girl. There wasn't a piece of furniture present or even a rug on the floor. The mysterious girl sat beside Sora and watched her, her eyes hollow and lifeless. The Black Reaper had abandoned her somewhere, but why? Did he stash her here until he could fight off her attackers?

"Who are you?" Sora demanded. The silver-haired girl seemed to be staring off into space, and when she responded, her voice was distant and nearly prophetic, as though she were an oracle in some fairytale.

"Yin," the girl replied. "We are partners."

"You and I?" Sora asked, confused.

"No," Yin muttered.

"You and the Reaper?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"Protecting you."

"Where are we?"

"The safe house," Yin explained. Sora's eyes grew wide.

"What?" she begged. Yin at last looked up. Her eyes did not meet Sora's; in fact, they met nothing at all.

"When will he come back?" Yin shook her head silently, indicating she didn't know when, and then stood. She wandered into the kitchenette slowly and retrieved a plate of food. She returned and handed it to Sora. Sora eyed the food nervously; her body craved food but her fear inhibited her. She still wasn't sure that this girl was a friend of the Reaper's. However, at least for now it was enough that she even knew who the Black Reaper was.

Sora's stomach roared with protest, and she at last shoveled the rice into her mouth. Yin sat quietly while Sora ate, never speaking or budging from her place. Sora's mind raced with anticipation. She only yearned to see the Black Reaper again, to feel the security that emitted from him. Regardless of the obsessive love she had for her muse, she believed that the Reaper was the only one who could help her understand the events occurring around her.

Sora then thought of Li, who had disappeared completely. Was he looking for her? Was he even safe? And more importantly, what was his connection to the mystery? He had become a different person since she had first met him. Perhaps that wasn't true though. Li had only arrived just before the strange men. The murdered man in the alley was only the beginning. After him came the cherry blossom menace, and then a series of large, sinister men had arrived, all wielding superhuman powers. What were they? Could they even be classified as human?

"Do you understand any of this, Yin?" Sora asked, breaking free of her reflections.

"Yes," Yin replied. "The reason for these occurrences is still a mystery."

"What do you mean?"

"The events taking place are easily plausible," Yin explained. "However, the Reaper has yet to uncover your significance in the plot." Sora frowned.

"These men with supernatural powers....What are they?" she asked.

"They are not to be spoken of," Yin answered. Sora started.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"It is forbidden."

"According to who?"

"Silence," Yin commanded. "The less you know, the greater your life's worth."

"What?"

"They will kill you otherwise," Yin continued. "Right now, they need you. If you compromise their existence, you will die." Sora gulped heavily and began to cry. This girl spoke without a hint of emotion or connection with the human world. Was she even human? Suddenly, Sora felt a warm hand grasp hers. The grip was slightly less than reassuring, but it was better than nothing. Sora opened her eyes and found Yin looking down the ground, seemingly distant from her.

"He will protect you," Yin affirmed. Sora wiped her tears away, shocked by the black smear on her hand afterward.

"You wouldn't happen to have a comb and mirror, would you?" Sora asked. She could only be ashamed by how she must have appeared to the Black Reaper. Yin shook her head. "Is there a bathroom, then?" Yin pointed to a door; it was open and through the doorway Sora could see a sink. Sora got up to wash her face, the lone thing she do to feel a tad bit more presentable.

* * *

Li wondered around town calmly, trying to keep a low profile. The Contractors would recognize him as Sora's boyfriend, but if he didn't appear to be concerned by what had happened, they would have no reason to publicly assault him. It was in a nearby park that he stumbled upon an unlikely character.

"Li?" Li spun around and started at the sight of Misaki.

"Hello," he said bashfully. Misaki approached him with a smile.

"I guess I haven't seen you in a while," she said.

"I guess so," Li agreed. "What are you up to?" Misaki was in her casual attire today, though her hair looked the same way it always did.

"Just walking," Misaki replied. "Haven't figured out what to do next."

"Oh, I suppose we have something in common then," Li said, smiling.

"Are you hungry?" Misaki blurted out, startling herself and Li in the process. Hei thought about Sora. He didn't want to commit to plans. He wanted to be ready to dash back to the apartment the moment Huang gave the word. Still, if he wanted to keep his cool, he couldn't be so elusive.

"I'm always hungry," Li joked. "Did you want to get something to eat?"

"I would love to," Misaki replied with a light laugh. The two walked a short distance to a nearby cafe and ordered lunch.

"Where have you been all this time?" Misaki asked. Li shrugged.

"Around," he muttered. "I imagine you were busy with work."

"As always. But what does 'around' mean?" Misaki pressed. Li raised an eyebrow.

"It means I've been in town," he replied. "And out of town. I was even in the paper."

"The paper? That's fantastic, Li!" Misaki exclaimed. "What was the article about?"

"If I recall correctly: _'Accompanying Kanbimura's daughter was a young man. He was referred to only as 'Li' by Kanbimura's heir, who was less than impressed with the commoner. Others considered him an audacious character for ever having set foot in the Miyabita Suites without a pedigree.'_" Li recited. "That about sums it up, I suppose." Misaki's eyes went wide.

"Kanbimura is a major mogul!" she exclaimed. "How do you know his daughter?"

"I thought the public knew she was estranged," Li commented, unaffected by Misaki's shock.

"I suppose so, but that doesn't explain your relationship with her," Misaki pressed. "Or what you were doing at Miyabita."

"I met her in town," Li answered, his mouth full of food. "She's changed her name somewhat, but either way she's still Kanbimura's daughter. That didn't affect me though. We've gotten rather close."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Misaki asked. Li began blushing. He hadn't intended to expose his feelings so quickly, but it appeared he couldn't help himself. He was crazy about Sora.

"I suppose so," Li muttered nervously. Some time ago, Li had realized that Misaki liked him a bit more than she let on, but he was simply embarrassed by the confession itself, not to whom he was confessing. "We don't exactly say so, but the title is close enough." Misaki couldn't hide her disappointment or confusion.

"Oh," she mumbled absently before stuffing her face with food. It was a weak attempt at a diversion.

"Are you alright?" Li asked. "Did I say something wrong?" Misaki shook her head.

"Nope," she insisted. "Just hungry. So tell me about this girlfriend of yours."

"Oh, I wouldn't know what to say," Li said quickly, hoping to digress from the topic. "We don't have to talk-"

"I want to know," Misaki said firmly. Li tensed and drew back upon hearing her respond that way.

"Oh, okay." Li sighed and thought hard about how to say what he wanted to politely. "She's very beautiful and sweet. Her innocence is refreshing and-"

"Innocence?"

"Well, she's a bit young, I guess," Li explained. "But that doesn't necessarily have anything to do with it."

"How old is she?"

"Nineteen," Li replied absently, taking a sip of soda.

"So you're a cradle robber?" Li spat out his soda when Misaki said this, nearly choking. His eyes went wide from shock and embarrassment; his outburst had attracted the attention of others dining at the cafe. Li seized a napkin from the dispenser and began to mop up the mess.

"What's got you so jumpy?" Misaki asked tauntingly.

"I've never been accused of something like that," Li replied honestly. "She isn't that much younger than me."

"It doesn't matter," Misaki protested. "If a nineteen-year-old girl dates anyone older than twenty it sounds terrible!"

"What kind of woman would you prefer me to date then?" Li snapped, growing defensive.

"A mature woman with a career and goals-"

"Like who?" Misaki blushed.

"I don't-"

"Sora has goals. She paints, and she's fantastic." Li interrupted. "She has more than enough potential to be successful, with or without her father's backing."

"Whatever, Li."

"Then what's got you so worked up?" Misaki started at this.

"I'm not worked up," she said quickly, opening her mouth for another bite. Li seized her chopsticks from her, spilling rice onto the table. Misaki frowned at him.

"Answer me," Li insisted.

"I'm not worked up, I just feel like you shouldn't waste your time with a rambunctious, teenage girl who-"

"Stop, Misaki."

"What?"

"I think you're a nice person and all, but I suppose that's why I didn't expect this from you," Li said calmly. He took some money from his wallet. "Lunch is on me. I'll see you when I see you." He stood up, placed the money on the table, and left. Misaki watched him leave, saddened and surprised by the conversation they had had. _Is he mad at me? _She wondered.

* * *

Sora fell asleep on the floor again, holding Yin's hand. There was something about Yin's presence that was comforting; holding her hand, even more so. Yin seemed so secure, so unwavering despite the uncertainties that were looming over them like a threatening cloud. Despite this fact, Sora's adventures had exhausted her to a point where she could hardly keep her eyes open. While she was still theoretically safe, Yin had urged her to sleep.

Yin looked up as Li entered the apartment. He walked lightly on his feet and entered cautiously, not wanting to attract any attention to himself. Hei forced himself to resist rushing to Sora's side. From his position at the door, she seemed unharmed, but his eyes weren't powerful enough to see into her heart and mind. Sora could be suffering greatly, though perhaps not physically. Hei gulped heavily.

"Did she eat?" Hei whispered to Yin. Yin nodded. "And the medicine? Did you give it to her?"

"Yes," Yin replied quietly.

"It worked? How long has she been sleeping?" Hei asked.

"An hour," Yin replied. Hei decided it was safe to approach Sora at last. He knelt beside her unconscious body and gently brushed the hair from her face. The medicine gave him an hour with her, an hour he planned to endure down to the last ten seconds. Even though his inability to speak with Sora hurt him, this time with her was precious.

"Yin," Hei mumbled. Yin nodded and stood, relocating herself across the room. She didn't feel much, and she didn't think often, but as she watched Hei with Sora, Yin recognized that Sora made Hei happy. That lone fact was satisfactory to her.

Hei was drawn by the serene expression on Sora's face. Right now, it was only in sleep that Sora felt peace. The horrors around her were overwhelming. Hei took Sora's hand in his, and his eyes trailed up from her elegant fingers, up her arm, past her neck, and to her closed eyes. Her long lashes were clumped together from the mascara Sora's tears had moistened. Sora had mostly washed her face, Hei noticed, but their were still tear-tracks on her cheeks. Hei still found such beauty in her. Despite his inability to see Sora's eyes, those sparkling, powerful, and dazzling pools were forever in his consciousness and so easy to drown in. He leaned over Sora and planted a soft kiss on her precious lips, relishing in the warmth they spared. His eyes drank in her innocent beauty, and in his mind he thought about the things Misaki had said. Hei could hardly believe how defensive he had become. Did that mean he truly loved Sora?

Hei rested his head on her chest, lulled into a semi-conscious state by the rise and fall of her chest and her relaxed breaths. Misaki had been so...envious, it seemed. Did it mean that she loved him? He hardly cared; Misaki was irrelevant to him. Her outburst had been highly inappropriate besides. It wasn't as if he and Misaki were close. How could she think to voice her opinions so boldly? What had she expected to come of such a conversation? Still, Hei couldn't help but wonder if his reaction had been inappropriate as well. He couldn't help but defend Sora and her dramatic role in his life. Sora had captured his heart, something he had never intended to share with anyone. As Hei thought these things, time passed.

"Not much longer, Hei," Yin whispered from the kitchen. Hei glanced up from Sora and saw Yin standing with her hand in a pitcher of water. She wasn't looking at him, but her warning was serious. "They will be here shortly."

"I don't want to do this to you," Hei whispered to Sora, kissing her lips again. He thought about the risk he was taking. "But I have to. It's the only way."

"Two minutes," Yin intercepted.

"I won't leave you with them long," Hei continued. "Just for a little while, and then I'll rescue you." Hei sat up straight, still gripping Sora's hand tightly, and waited.

"Ten seconds," Yin said. Hei released Sora's hand, ran into the kitchen, grabbed Yin's hand, and together they fled out of the window.

Kaman and Shima burst through the door a second later. They were astonished to find Sora alone and just waking up. They exchanged glances, highly confused. Would the Black Reaper really kidnap Sora to leave her here? It made absolutely no sense.

Sora sat up slowly, her head heavy from sleep, unaware of the predicament she was in. She felt hung over...or at least she felt the way she imagined people felt when hung over. She rubbed her eyes as the intruders watched in awe. Once Sora had rubbed the exhaustion away from her face, she glanced about the room. She then immediately screamed. Sora realized she was defenseless.

"Where's Yin?" she demanded. Kaman and Shima both started. This abrupt change in attitude had been entirely unexpected. Was this a trap? If so, Sora appeared to be in the dark.

"We don't know what you're talking about, love," Shima said, approaching Sora slowly. "Don't put up a fight, okay? You aren't going to like it if you do." Sora stood up abruptly, and her eyes searched the room for a weapon. She spotted a pan on the stove in the kitchen and darted towards it. Sora crashed into an impenetrable space and was stunned. Her body hit the floor, and she saw fairies dancing in all directions. The collision had disoriented her, and though she tried to decipher what was happening, her brain refused to function correctly.

"Where's the Reaper?" she mumbled, straying in and out of consciousness. Shima's force field had felt like a brick wall, and it had been about as effective.

"We don't know," Kaman replied.

"He wouldn't...just..." Sora felt her mind fluttering, dancing with the fairies above her head. Soon, the fairies carried it away, and Sora blacked out completely. Kaman, still highly perplexed, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"I wonder why he dumped her here," Shima said, pitying the fragile girl.

"Perhaps the Black Reaper already got what he wanted from her," Kaman suggested. Shima wrinkled her nose in disgust and rolled her eyes.

"No man would waste time risking his life to rescue a girl just to have his way with her," Shima said firmly. "It's foolish to suggest it."

"Do you have a better thought?"

"I could only imagine it's another one of the Reaper's clever strategies," Shima replied. "He's awfully brilliant for an assassin."

"You seem to be in love," Kaman questioned.

"Absolutely not!" Shima snapped. "Although I wouldn't doubt he's handsome." This time it was Kaman who rolled his eyes.

"Let's get out of here before the Reaper returns," he said. Shima followed him out the door.

Perhaps it was the violent collision with Shima's force field that made Sora crazy, even in unconsciousness. But perhaps she wasn't crazy either. While she slept, Sora dreamed of her father, the one she no longer loved. How was it that she had loved him once? How was it that he had evolved so dramatically? He was no longer a man she recognized. He had been special once....

* * *

"_Look, Otousan, it's a cherry blossom!" Sora shouted joyously, dashing through the garden. Kanbimura sat watching his daughter on a bench with a proud smile on his face. Sora's raven hair floated on the spring breeze like a kite in the sky, her cheeks red with delight. Kanbimura was certain he could have seen her vivid, blue eyes miles away; when they caught the sunlight they shone like beacons. When Sora reached her father's place on the bench, which rested under an altar-like canopy of Japanese maple leaves, she held up the tiny blossom for her father to see. Her father laid down his book and picked his five-year-old daughter up, placing her in his lap._

"_Isn't it pretty, Otousan?" she asked, certain her father would agree with her. She smiled brightly at him, sincerely happy to have her father's attention, while twirling the blossom between her fingers._

"_Of course, itoshigo." Kanbimura replied, tousling her hair. Sora giggled bashfully. "But there are many cherry blossoms in the garden. What makes this one so special?" _

"_They're all special!" Sora said adamantly. "Look at it!" Kanbimura leaned in and kissed his daughter's cheek. _

"_I see it, Sora," he affirmed._

"_No, you don't!" Sora thrust the blossom up to his face. "Look at it more!" Kanbimura frowned at her._

"_Is that a tone you should have with your father?" he scolded. Sora's blue pools bubbled over with remorse._

"_I'm sorry, Otousan," she mumbled. "But you'll just look at it, won't you?" Sora looked up at him hopefully, biting her lower lip. Kanbimura relented and looked at it again. _

"_My, my, this one has traces of blue in it," he mused. "There is unique beauty in all things. Is that your lesson, itoshigo?" _

"_Yes," Sora replied proudly. She looked down at the cherry blossom again, then up towards the clouds. "And look at the sky! It's orange in the afternoon. But now it's blue!"_

"_It certainly is."_

"_Why is the sky blue?" _

"_Because God chose it to be so," Kanbimura replied, selecting the only answer he could think of._

"_But why blue? Why isn't the sky always orange? Or red? Or yellow? Oh, or pink? I love pink, Otousan." Here, Sora pouted, demonstrating intense thought._

"_Perhaps he thinks blue is a special color."_

"_Special?"_

"_He made your eyes blue," Kanbimura continued. "You're a very special girl, aren't you?"_

"_I thought Okaasan made my eyes blue," Sora protested. Kanbimura laughed. _

"_I guess she did," he admitted, kissing his daughter's cheek once more. _

"_What do you think is beautiful, Otousan?" Sora asked innocently._

"_Your mother," Kanbimura replied. "And my darling daughter. And the sky." Those last three words were a small joke to him, but Sora was too young to recognize this._

"_Is that all?"_

"_Well, of course." _

"_Why do you have models, then?" _

"_Models?" _

"_For your clothes," Sora explained. "Are they beautiful?" She stared into the blossom again as though she were thinking hard._

"_Do you find them beautiful, itoshigo?"_

"_No," Sora replied truthfully, tossing her nose in the air. But another vibrant grin soon graced her face. "I think cherry blossoms are beautiful. Tokyo, too. I like the flowers and the sun. How does the sun shine so bright?" _

"_It's a great ball of fire, Sora," Kanbimura replied, astonished by this philosophical perspective. He had never once anticipated his five-year-old daughter having the ability to discern true beauty. _

"_But you said all fire burns out," Sora protested, gripping her father's tie. Her ability to recall everything her father said was irking at times. _

"_Well, the sun cannot," Kanbimura said quickly._

"_Why not?" Her father tried hard to think of an answer. Fortunately for him, his wife arrived from the main house with a stern look on her face._

"_Okaasan?" Sora asked, sitting up in her father's lap. "Do you think people are prettier than the sky?" Mrs. Kanbimura glanced at her husband questioningly._

"_What do you mean, dear?" she asked. _

"_Do you think Otousan's models are prettier than the sky?" Sora pressed._

"_The beauty of a woman cannot be compared to indecipherable space," Mrs. Kanbimura replied. Sora frowned and turned to her father._

"_What does that mean?" she asked. _

"_You'll understand when you're older," Mrs. Kanbimura interrupted quickly before her husband could respond. Sora frowned._

"_But I want to know now!" she shouted. Her mother flicked her forehead._

"_Stop that, or your precious skin will wrinkle," she scolded. Sora drew back from her mother nervously. "How much will you be worth with an ugly face?" _

"_But Otousan will still love me," Sora said, turning to her father. "Won't you?"_

"_Always, itoshigo." _

"_We're going to be late to the Wadas' flower-viewing if you don't hurry," Mrs. Kanbimura said, seizing her small daughter's arm and dragging her out of her father's lap. Sora almost tumbled to the ground, but the promise of more cherry blossoms kept her upright. She waved to her father to follow, her eyes rippling with joy despite her mother's discouraging demeanor. Kanbimura watched his wife practically drag his daughter up the marble pathway to their home. He was always surprised to see little Sora still smiling. _

"_That face will be the most precious in Japan," he always told his daughter._

* * *

Hei slowed his pace on the street, holding on tightly to Yin's hand. It was the only reassuring thing existent in his life just then. He thought about what Sora might be going through. She should have been awake by that point, in time to face whoever the unknown villain had sent this time. He could only hope they would be gentle with her.

"They've taken her," Yin said quietly. Hei drew in a deep breath and held it.

* * *

**A/N: "Otousan" means father, "Okaasan" means mother, and "itoshigo" means beloved, dear child.**

**Also, I figured I take the time to point out the title's relation to the story (in case some of you haven't noticed). The "masked" in "Masked Memories" relates to Hei's mask, not just the fact that they are hidden. It's was simply a tiny clue to what Sora's forbidden memory might have entailed. There's also another clue that I have left in the story quite a few times now in relation to the "boss", but I won't explain it until next chapter (for reasons that will become obvious).**

**DTB updates are posted on my profile!!! It will prepare you for the next two chapters. More updates for stories to come (those of you who are entirely unfamiliar with my work thus far).  
**


	11. He Rescued Her Once

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN: HE RESCUED HER ONCE  
**_

Sora slowly awoke from her trauma-induced slumber. As she sat up, she realized that she was inside another limousine, and both Kaman and Shima sat watching her. Sora's head was still throbbing; just keeping her eyes open was painful. Once she regained focus, she sat up straight and stared out of the tinted, glass window, hoping that the scenery might calm her nerves; it did somewhat.

Sora refused to give in to her emotions in the clutches of Shima and Kaman. She wanted to kick and scream and attract attention to the limousine they were traveling in, but she couldn't bear the exertion. She was still exhausted, a fact that puzzled her. She had slept so much that she expected to be better-rested. More importantly, Yin was missing, and that worried her. Yin didn't seem to support the enemies Sora now faced; in fact, she seemed more like an omniscient oracle. She had ominously arrived and had given Sora such prophetic information, and just as ominously, she had vanished. What had happened to Yin?

Shima coaxed Sora to rest her head in her lap, but Sora refused and crossed her arms over her chest protectively. There wasn't any reason whatsoever to rely on Shima this way. Sora would rather keep her distance, and the limousine did allow this. She was still wearing Kaman's sweatshirt and lacked shoes, and Kaman tried to make a light joke about it. Sora didn't find this funny. It wasn't a joke to her that she didn't have any pants to wear or shoes to protect her delicate feet. Of course, Kaman and Shima chuckled about this. Sora still wasn't bought.

_I don't understand why they are being so nice to me. Well, not _so_ nice. They are making fun of me. But does this mean that the leader is benevolent? _Sora thought harder about the term "benevolent" and corrected herself. _Kidnapping someone can have no benevolent cause. Perhaps it only means that the 'boss' isn't such a terrible person. _Sora corrected herself again. _But he ordered these inhuman freaks to kidnap me! Whoever the hell he is, he couldn't have found more pathetic henchmen._

"Who are you?" Sora suddenly demanded.

"I'm Shima," Shima purred seductively. Sora drew back, confused by Shima's openly flirtatious demeanor. She hadn't pegged her as a lesbian. "And this is Kaman. We're your captors, love."

"Ridiculous!" Sora snapped, fed up with her jokes. "I want to know _what_ you are! What the hell is a Contractor?" Sora leaned forward in her seat, clearly both emphatic and desperate, waiting for an answer.

"If you knew, you'd have to die," Kaman replied calmly, unfazed by Sora's outburst.

"Or we'd have to erase your memory," Shima added. "Are you willing to risk losing your Black Reaper forever?" Sora swallowed hard.

"What do you mean?"

"He's a Contractor as well, didn't you know?" Shima teased.

"But what does that mean?" Sora begged.

"Shima's already said too much," Kaman snapped, glaring at his companion. "You're better off knowing less." Sora sat back in her seat dejectedly as Yin's warning resurfaced in her mind. _The less you know, the greater your life's worth....Right now they need you. If you compromise their existence, you will die._

* * *

"Did it work?" Mao asked Hei as he and Yin arrived at the park. Yin released Hei's hand and wandered over to the fountain, placing her hand in its icy water.

"It seems like it," Hei replied, pulling up the hood on his jacket as water began to drizzle from the sky. "You're in luck, Yin." Yin nodded.

"Remind me of this plan," Huang snarled. He had heard nothing of it until now. "And where the hell is Sora?"

"Mao and I devised a plan to reach the leader of the operation," Hei explained calmly, aware that Huang was bound to lose his temper shortly.

"What plan?" Huang sat up abruptly, letting his newspaper fall into the woodchips.

"Sora was still very unconscious when Hei and I took her to Li's apartment," Mao began carefully. "I suggested that she might have an appetite when she woke up, so Hei cooked her some food. That was when the plan came to me.

"We crushed some medicine and cooked it into the food. It wasn't enough to kill her, mind you. Just enough to put her to sleep. Then we left, instructing Yin to feed and water her."

"She's not an animal," Hei interrupted, somewhat perturbed by Mao's choice of words.

"Pardon me," Mao muttered, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, Yin fed Sora, Sora fell asleep again, and Hei returned-"

"You weren't supposed to go back there!" Huang shouted. "You weren't supposed to lead the enemy back to-"

"That was the point," Hei insisted. "We want to know who's behind this. Sora should have woken up around the time I left with Yin, and the henchmen should have her now. And with this rain, Yin's surveillance specters should have no trouble finding them." Huang was beyond fuming. If it hadn't been for the rain, Hei was certain he would have seen the steam billowing out of his ears.

"Exactly," Mao continued. "We're taken directly to the center of the organization." Huang sighed.

"The Syndicate gives us orders for a reason," he snarled. "They know what's best to-"

"They're underground," Yin said suddenly. Everyone turned their attention to her. "Miyabita Production House." The name Miyabita only continued to verify Hei suspicions. It absolutely had to have been Kanbimura who had taken Sora. His motive was clear enough; he greatly valued his blood. To him, it was only natural that each of his children repays him for it.

"I think I read something about that place in the paper," Huang said, seizing the paper up from the ground. He began flipping through it frantically. This caught both Hei and Mao's attention. "Here it is!" he announced once he found the correct page. He pointed to an article, and Hei leaned over him to read it. Mao hopped into Huang's lap, despite Huang not appreciating this. The article read:

_KANBIMURA ANNOUNCES NEW PROJECT. __Kanbimura Ichiro, heir to Kanbimura Industries, announced yesterday that he will be directing all promotional activities related to the launch of _Sakura _by Kanbi. The launch of the luxury perfume was highly successful, but Kanbimura claims that he is eager to take his plan to the next level. "It begins with the perfume's inspiration: my younger sister, Sora. Her favorite flower was the cherry blossom." he says. He goes on to explain that though she left the family and has lost her father's favor, she still shares the same prominent blood. "That is why I dared to use her 'new' last name on the bottle. I'm reaching out to her and hoping that she hears me." This afternoon he has arranged an open photo shoot at the Miyabita Production House. Girls from across Japan are expected to attend in the hopes of becoming one of six gorgeous faces for the _Sakura_ campaign. Kanbimura also had this shocking promise, "I expect that my sister will be present as well. It is only fitting, as it was my initial intention to make her the face of _Sakura_." One thing is certain: if Sora were to attend, she would quickly reclaim her high standing in the modeling world._

This article had certainly shocked Hei. It was not Kanbimura himself, but his oldest son that had arranged for Sora to be kidnapped. What motive could he possible have for kidnapping his younger sister? It made absolutely no sense.

"How the hell did you read this and say nothing?" Hei demanded, seizing Huang's collar. Huang smacked Hei's hand away.

"When I read this stupid thing, I had been under the impression that Sora was safe with Yin and you were doing your damn job!" he shouted, standing up.

"Huang, you could have saved us a lot of trouble either way," Mao pointed out. "Now we know that Ichiro is the one who has her."

"The only thing we don't know is his motive for taking her," Hei sighed.

"Perhaps we do," Mao suggested. "There's a photo shoot at the production house today, Hei. Perhaps _Sakura_ was Ichiro's vision, not his father's. And perhaps he's angry that Sora wants no part in it."

"So you're suggesting that Ichiro intends to force Sora to join the _Sakura_ campaign?"

"Yes."

"Are they still at the production house, Yin?" Hei asked.

"Yes," Yin replied softly.

"Let's go, Mao," Hei said, his desperation propelling him forward.

* * *

Sora recognized where Kaman and Shima had taken her this time. For whatever reason, they had found a blindfold unnecessary. She hadn't set foot anywhere near this street, let alone inside the building, in two years. More importantly, she had never anticipated doing such a thing ever again.

"Do you know where you are, love?" Shima asked. Sora nodded as another puzzle piece was revealed to her.

"Miyabita Production House," Sora whispered, following Shima through the underground parking lot toward the back entrance. Kaman had to nudge her forward every so often. Sora didn't want to enter this place. It was one of the many places in Tokyo that her father owned, and that she despised with every fiber of her being.

"I suppose that saves us an explanation," Kaman said, sighing. Sora turned back sharply to look at him.

"No it doesn't!" she snapped. "How should I know why you've brought me here?" Kaman looked past Sora to Shima, who simply shrugged and grabbed Sora's hand. Sora attempted to resist her, but Shima was a bit stronger than she let on. She led Sora through the back door and into the building.

"Why am I here?" Sora demanded as Shima dragged her down the hallway leading from the back door.

"You can't guess?" Shima teased.

"Why would you tease me like this? Do you find this funny? You psychotic, lesbian b-"

"I'd hold your tongue, Sora," Shima interrupted. "Me? I joke because it keeps me happy. I exist only to carry out the orders of others. I exist to escort obnoxious, spoiled, teenage girls to lives of fortune and promise. Why the hell shouldn't I joke? And mind you, I most certainly am not a lesbian!" Sora had no idea what she was talking about as usual.

"Obnoxious and spoiled?" she scoffed. Kaman put a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Let it go," he told her calmly. "You have better things waiting for you."

"Waiting for me where? In hell?"

"In Kanbimura," Kaman replied. Sora frowned at him.

"Don't be ridiculous!" she snapped. "Why do you think I left in the first place?"

"None of that matters," Shima said, pointing to something. Sora forced herself to gain control of her emotions. Kaman gripped her shoulder tightly, perhaps to reassure her, but this gesture was ignored.

Sora at last looked up at the door they had led her to. It was a dressing room, and her name was stenciled on the door. Sora attempted to back away when Shima opened it and pushed Sora inside. Sora stumbled forward and was surprised to find three women waiting for her. They all frowned, most likely at Sora's battered appearance, and one stepped behind her and closed the door.

"Let's get you cleaned up," the one who had closed the door said. "I'm Yuta, this is Hana, and this is Tsuki." Yuta gestured to each girl as she introduced them. The two girls smiled at Sora.

"We have a bath waiting," Tsuki said, leading Sora into a small bathroom. Sora, despite the mysterious circumstances, was so relieved to see bathwater that she began removing her clothes instantly, unaffected by Tsuki's presence. She could hardly question why she was being pampered like this. Still, Sora couldn't help but relish in the scented oil that had been poured into the bath. It smelled just like cherry blossoms.

Once Sora finished bathing, Tsuki provided her with a robe, and the three girls began to make her over. Sora had her hair blow-dried and styled in light waves. Her hair had certainly not looked this good in the past few days. Yuta painted her fingernails and toenails black while Hana did Sora's makeup.

"Can I ask what this is about?" Sora asked after finally mustering up the courage to speak.

"Your photo shoots," Hana replied. Sora started.

"My what?"

"Your photo shoots. You're one of the six faces of _Sakura_." Tsuki explained. Sora seemed possessed at that moment.

"Who's directing?" she asked, void of emotion.

"Ichiro," Yuta replied with a smile. "If I may say so, your brother is absolutely hot."

"I suppose that's true," Sora said airily. "Are you all finished?"

"Well you have to get dressed, silly," Yuta replied. She removed a white, baby-doll styled dress from a garment bag and held it up for Sora to see. The three girls then helped Sora into it and gasped. The dress fit her perfectly, falling three inches above her knees. For Sora, it felt nice to have clean clothes, but she was still in a haze after receiving the information she had been given. It explained so much and so little all at once. The three girls took no notice of Sora's behavior. They simply slid red flats onto her feet and touched up her makeup.

"And now to your shoot," Hana announced, taking Sora's hand. "You're going to be the prettiest of the six."

"Thank you," Sora mumbled.

The girls led her to the studio where Ichiro and prominent fashion photographer, Ikeda Hatori, as well as many other staff members, were waiting for her. Sora had been disconnected from earth until that moment, the moment she saw her brother standing there. Behind him was the set Sora was to shoot in. The backdrop was jet black, and an impressive replica of a cherry blossom tree stood on the right side, its branches, covered in false blossoms, hung gracefully above the set. Sora noticed the photographer lick his lips as she entered the room, but her mind was entirely focused on Ichiro. He was so happy to see her that he appeared not to realize the circumstances that had gotten her there.

"Sora!" Ichiro exclaimed, approaching her. "You look beautiful." Hatori stepped forward as well, extending his hand. Sora ignored it, causing the dejected photographer to drop his arm. Ichiro embraced Sora, who allowed it but did not return it. She simply stood there with her arms at her sides.

"How are you doing?" Ichiro asked. Sora rose an eyebrow.

"Take a guess," she said calmly. "No penalty." This was a phrase the two had used with each other often, growing up. Ichiro was shocked to hear it leave her lips.

"Well, I hope," he muttered. Sora drew in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. It was difficult; she could feel the fire igniting inside of her as anger consumed her body.

"Wrong," Sora said softly. Ichiro was suddenly overcome with sympathy. He attempted to embrace her again, to soothe her, he imagined. As he prepared to wrap his arms around his younger sister, Sora slapped him across the face boldly. He froze for a few moments, entirely taken aback by Sora's behavior. Every person in the room stopped what they were doing to watch. The other five faces of _Sakura_ had initially been jealous of their competition; now it was only confusion that housed their minds.

"Why have you brought me here?" Sora demanded, fighting back her tears. For once, she was actually winning the battle against them.

"I wanted you to reclaim your position in our empire," Ichiro replied, trying to take hold of Sora's hand. Sora quickly snatched her hand from his reach. "I've missed you. Do you hate me that much?"

"I do now," Sora said between clenched teeth. "How could you do this to me? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I just...wanted you to come back," Ichiro said, releasing a great sigh.

"You are lying to me," Sora said firmly. "This is about much more than business. After degrading me at the launch and after everything I've been through, did you expect me to come back happily?"

"I hadn't anticipated it being this difficult!" Ichiro shouted, angered by Sora's ungrateful attitude. "I wanted you to want this, too!"

"So you kidnapped me?"

"That wasn't how things started, Sora. I only wanted to see you again. I sent you so many letters and emails and text messages and I called your phone so many times. It hurt me to think that you hated me too."

"I never hated you, Ichiro," Sora whispered softly. "But I knew what you were going to say, and I was tired of hearing it. I don't belong to anyone. Kanbimura can't put a price on my life. He has no right to do that!"

"Why, then, have you been wandering around town with that strange boy?" Ichiro pressed. Sora frowned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"The boy that accompanied you to the launch party," Ichiro replied. "It's like he's manipulating you. That audacious attitude you brought with you astonished our parents-"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Sora snapped. "Li is not manipulating me."

"It's certainly obvious-"

"And how is it that you know where I've been with him?" Ichiro sighed heavily.

"I had employed a man to keep an eye on you in town. I was waiting for an opportune moment to confront you. I was waiting for him to give the word."

"You were spying on me!"

"My intentions were honorable, I assure you!"

"How could you call spying honorable?"

"That man was only to keep an eye on you," Ichiro said quickly. "He was simply going to report back to me when it seemed you were ready to talk. Then he ended up dead, which was entirely unexpected. I almost didn't know what to do. The Contractors said they had a better tactic, which I allowed. They had noticed that boy with you and brought it to my attention. Then I, too, took notice of that strange boyfriend of yours; it made me sick just seeing you with that low-class-"

"I love him!" Sora shouted angrily. Ichiro was again taken aback by this. He could hardly control his anger.

"And how dare you! That common, unworthy fool. After the second Contractor died, I realized that only he could be responsible, and I decided to try a different route. I launched _Sakura_ earlier than planned and invited you to the launch party. You brought that _thing_ with you."

"I'm a fantastic painter, Ichiro! How dare you-"

"It was beautiful, certainly, but your bringing that suspicious boy with you made our parents irate. It angered me even more. He was ruining everything I had planned for you!"

"Did you think I was going to come crawling back into this family? That I would beg to carry that name?" Sora shouted back. She couldn't believe the things she was hearing. "Those men scared me spit-less! Did you honestly expect me to return with those freaks? Are you crazy?"

"It's you!" Ichiro returned. "I hadn't hoped that it would come this far, but it did. I never wanted any of this. Only you....That dress looks beautiful on you, Sora. You look beautiful." Sora frowned, stepping back.

"What the-" Ichiro stepped forward and handed her a bottle of _Sakura_. "Now go. This is the start of your new career." He pushed her toward Hatori, who stepped back. He hadn't been informed that the guest of honor was being held against her will. Whispers were ringing throughout the crowd as people slowly came closer to the feuding siblings. They were trying to comprehend everything that was being said, but it appeared nearly impossible. What were Contractors? What was this poor girl doing here in the first place?

"I will not!" Sora shouted adamantly, throwing the bottle onto the floor. It shattered, and the pink liquid splattered Hatori's pants and seeped into the carpet. Hatori stepped back, slightly angered by this. Still, he could say nothing. No one could utter a word. The awkward silence continued, though some people excused themselves from the room quietly. Ichiro looked up from the mess to Sora.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Me? I could ask you the exact same thing!" Sora clenched her fists. "How the hell could you do this to me? Why would you do this to me? All for perfume? For your empire? You sick bastard, I hate you!" Sora had shouted those final three words with such conviction that her body grew weak, and what she heard her brother utter next had her on her knees.

"I love you, Sora! With all my heart!"

"You rescued me once," Sora said, tears streaming down her face. She had lost the battle after all. "I looked up to you. _Why would you do this to me?_"

"Because I love you! I've always loved you." Ichiro paused for a long time. "But the love I feel for you is forbidden, Sora."

"Is...forbidden?" Sora repeated, looking up at her brother expectantly. Some already gasped. They understood. Ichiro dropped to his knees before her.

"Incest is perhaps the most corrupt of all things." he whispered softly. Shima and Kaman had known, as well as Yuta, Tsuki, and Hana, but others, like Hatori, had not. In fact, upon hearing this, Hatori dropped his camera; the lens popped out and shattered. "A brother isn't supposed to yearn for his sister's lips. A brother isn't supposed to fantasize about his younger sister, Sora, but I couldn't help myself. And I tried so hard. Everything about you was perfect, precious, and beautiful, and I was a sinner for you." Ichiro reached out to stroke Sora's cheek. Sora smacked his hand away and jumped up off of the ground. She began to back away from Ichiro slowly, her stomach tossing, lurching, and twisting itself into knots. It was a great surprise that Sora didn't vomit. She had never expected her brother to say such a thing. Ichiro had rescued her from an attempted rape before, but the thoughts he carried in his mind seemed to rival the other man's vile intentions.

"But you..." Sora mumbled, trying to understand what was happening.

"When I stopped that man from raping you, I can't be sure it was brotherly love that compelled me to do so," Ichiro whispered softly. "Jealousy fueled my body then; I couldn't let another man touch you."

The audience they had acquired all appeared to be just as sick. Many staff members had managed to flee. Hatori, as well as the five faces of _Sakura_, also tried to leave the room. Kaman and Shima, as well as Yoru, Domeki, and others, restrained them. Sora didn't know what to do. Her body was frozen with fear.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to anyone else in the room, the Black Reaper waited patiently on one of the rafters. What he heard made him nauseous and caused such ferocity in him that he had to grip a pillar to prevent him from jumping down to Sora below. The Reaper felt as though Sora still had unanswered questions, and he imagined he owed it to her to let her acquire the answers.

"Does She know?" Sora managed to ask. Ichiro looked up at her.

"She does," he replied, fighting back his own tears.

"And...He knows as well?"

"Of course not," Ichiro assured her. "Father would kill me for it."

"He ought to," Sora said, trembling. "You're beyond sick."

"Sora, I can't help the way I feel," Ichiro pleaded. "I love you."

"Shut up!"

"I love you."

"STOP IT!" Sora shouted.

Hei couldn't take it anymore. He had to rescue Sora. It was his only option. It didn't appear that Ichiro had a sane bone in his body, and Sora would learn nothing more from him. Seeing her so devastated and confused was hard enough for Hei. However, seeing that incestuous pervert dare to call himself Sora's brother enraged him.

With his rope secured to the rafter, Hei secured his mask to his face and propelled himself off of it. As he did so, he threw out a second rope, which wrapped itself around Domeki's neck. He quickly eliminated the already crippled Contractor. Once he landed, he prepared to face the other three. Once again, he was unconcerned with Kaman. He had to beware Shima, as there was no telling where she might place her force fields. As for Yoru, though he had seen him once, he had never witnessed his powers and remained uncertain. Hei quickly determined that his safest bet was to kill Shima next. She was unpredictable.

"I was waiting for you to make your appearance," Yoru said, stepping forward. "However, you probably should have killed me while you had the chance."

"Don't be ridiculous," the Black Reaper said. Sora couldn't mask her relief. It was far too overwhelming. "It will be just as easy." Yoru scoffed at this, lunging at the Reaper. The Black Reaper jumped out of the way at the last minute, thrusting his foot into Yoru's back. Yoru fell face first to the ground.

The Reaper spun around just in time to see Kaman lunging at him with a dagger. He withdrew his own blade and the two clashed. Kaman recognized the Reapers synchrotron radiation only after it was too late. Electricity flowed into him from the matched blades and his body began to convulse wildly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Soon he too, fell to the ground dead. Sora began to back away from the scene nervously. _So he is one of them._ She thought sadly. _He electrocuted me after all. Is he really the hero I made him out to be?_

Yoru returned to attack once more. Shima had no adequate time to use her force fields; her comrade and opponent were far too close to each other. Yoru glowed bright as lasers shot out of his eyes. The Black Reaper hadn't anticipated this, and was just barely able to dodge a beam as it rushed past his face. He jabbed his elbow into Yoru's neck, which again sent him tumbling. This time, however, Yoru managed to stay upright.

Ichiro at last managed to get up off of the ground and withdrew a gun from his belt. Sora's eyes widened at this realization, and she panicked. Despite watching her muse murder multiple people, she couldn't help but love him.

"Look out!" Sora shouted. Bullets pelted The Black Reaper's coat and ricocheted off, flying in all directions. Sora ducked behind one of the pillars in the studio. Ichiro continued to release bullet after bullet. The Reaper saw this as an opportunity. He grabbed hold of Yoru's collar and spun him around. Yoru's body proved a shield, and soon Ichiro had emptied the barrel of his gun into Yoru's body, which the Reaper let fall to the ground afterward. When Sora peered around the pillar and saw this, she gasped and tried to control her emotions. She had never seen so many murdered people before in her life. _Please stop! Please!_

Shima had used the barrage as a decoy. Meanwhile, she crept to where Sora was hidden and snatched her up. Sora screamed and tried to fight Shima off. Her scream alerted Hei, who panicked somewhat. Glancing over in Sora's direction, he noticed Shima's hold on her. _I have to find a way to separate those two!_ Hei thought frantically. Sora actually managed to land a punch in Shima's face, but Shima slapped her back and dragged her out of her hiding place. She tugged Sora out by her hair, causing Sora to whimper and yelp helplessly. Despite the pain she felt, Sora still fought Shima off as best as she could. She imagined that if she could stall, The Black Reaper would have time to rescue her.

The Black Reaper took off charging towards Ichiro. Hei was determined to kill him.

Sora was fighting Shima off desperately, using every ounce of strength she had left. Shima was being rather gentle with Sora, all things considered, as Sora had managed to keep from budging from her current position. Shima tugged a lock of Sora's hair harder. Sora yelped again, crying. Hei hated hearing Sora's pain; he nearly felt it. But Ichiro was keeping him from rescuing her. The Black Reaper and Ichiro had gotten into a fist-fight of sorts, though Ichiro couldn't land one punch. Whilst Sora attempted to free herself from Shima's grasp, she noticed the Reaper grab hold of her brother's wrist. She saw him begin to glow blue.

"PLEASE, DON'T!" Sora begged, screaming at the top of her lungs. The Reaper immediately released Ichiro, but not before kicking him hard in the stomach. Ichiro fell backward and hit his head on the floor, blacking out. Hei couldn't believe Sora had asked him to spare her brother's life after the atrocities he had committed and would continue to commit until Sora was his. It almost angered him that his effort was nearly in vain. They would have to keep running. However, Hei saw how exhausted Sora was, and how fragile. He had to indulge her for now until he had a better chance to finish Ichiro off. He couldn't let Ichiro live after he had hurt Sora so greatly. The Black Reaper wouldn't allow it.

"You're quite the lively brat, aren't you?" Shima snarled, still fighting with Sora.

"Let me go!" Sora shouted desperately. Sora managed to wrestle her hair from Shima's grasp. She tried to punch Shima again, but she missed. Instead, Sora drove her fingernails into Shima's neck, causing Shima to snarl with anger.

"You ungrateful-" Shima noticed the Black Reaper charging towards her and at that moment the Reaper fell. He had fallen for it again. Sora rammed her knee into Shima's stomach, and Shima smacked Sora across the face.

"You psychopath!" Sora shouted, continuing to wrestle with the crazed Contractor. She was beyond determined to serve Ichiro, even as he lay unconscious on the soiled carpet.

"You will not-"

"Sora, don't move!" came the Reaper's voice. Sora spun around and then immediately froze as a blade rushed past her arm and lodged itself in Shima's chest. She had felt the cool air, and the blade had in fact grazed her arm, drawing blood, but she didn't care. Sora didn't even look back at Shima's body; she merely dashed into the Reaper's arms, bawling uncontrollably. By this time, all the staff members, Hatori, and the five faces of _Sakura_ had fled the room. Hei didn't worry himself. The Public Security Division would hear about this in no time, and all of them would be under ME before tomorrow was over.

"It's not...over..." Shima gasped, drawing her hand up to the gaping wound. "There are more. The enemy...is always...a step ahead...." With these final words Shima passed on.

"We have to hurry," the Black Reaper said, wrapping his arm around Sora's waist. Sora threw her arms around his neck, and the Reaper secured his rope to the rafter above. Using the rafter, he guided Sora out of the emergency exit and onto the street, remaining in the shadows. Sora followed him silently, trusting him to protect her no matter what.

After gaining some distance from the Miyabita Production House, the two at last settled on the roof of an abandoned building. The Black Reaper was clearly exhausted, and sat down, leaning against the parapet. Sora stood beside him and looked out over Tokyo.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

Hei had taken what Shima had said seriously. There was something he was missing, something that should have been blatantly obvious. Was it the Syndicate? Did they have something to do with this? Neither he, nor Huang, nor Mao had any idea why the Syndicate had been preoccupied with Sora in the first place. This bothered Hei immensely. _She's safe for now. _Hei though, relieved_. I promise I'll protect you. This will end. And then I'll tell you the truth. _

_

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, this chapter was intense. I really wanted the villain to be unpredictable, his villainy even more so. I was really excited when I came up with the idea of incest, and it seemed to fit fantastically. I feel as though I've been writing just to get you to this moment. I really, really want your opinions about this, and though I'm never one to beg for reviews, this time I will kindly ask you to leave one. I really hope this villain intrigued you. **

**Also, I promised that I would explain a small hint I've been leaving in the chapters from the moment Sora was kidnapped the first time: the limousine. It's not a major clue, so I did expect you to overlook it. Just in case any of you were particularly observant, I thought I leave it for you. Kanbimura and his family are filthy rich after all... **

**Chapter twelve is called "Innocence" and details a bit of romance between the Black Reaper and Sora. To me it was much needed after all of this. Be in expectation of it! Thank you so much for reading!  
**


	12. Innocence

_**CHAPTER TWELVE: INNOCENCE  
**_

"I kind of feel like a runaway bride," Sora said softly. Hei could tell she had meant it as a joke, but she wasn't smiling. Her voice contained a certain devastation. The Black Reaper would have nothing to say to this, so Hei kept his mouth shut. Several more minutes passed.

Sora at last sat down beside the Black Reaper, huddling against the parapet. It did not shield Sora from the cold; she shivered. The Black Reaper glanced down at her as he noticed her pitiful attempt at inconspicuousness. Sora subtly moved closer to him, hoping that he wouldn't be able to detect her blatant discomfort.

The Reaper produced a handkerchief from within his coat. Sora glanced over at him as he wrapped the handkerchief around her injured arm and tied it tightly. She winced a little bit, but still kept her mouth shut.

"Does it hurt?" Sora shook her head.

"No, I feel fine," Sora assured him. "It's nothing." More time passed in silence. Sora shivered some more, huddling closer and closer to her avenger. It seemed to Hei that Sora thought he couldn't tell. He decided to test her.

"Are you cold?" the Black Reaper asked. Sora shook her head insistently.

"No, I'm fine," she mumbled between chattering teeth. Hei rolled his eyes. _She's just as fearful of me as she is fascinated._ he mused silently to himself. He released an audible sigh and grabbed hold of Sora's arm. He tugged her into his lap silently, causing Sora to tremble even more.

"You don't have to-"

"Be quiet," the Reaper urged her, wrapping his arm around her body. With his other arm he pressed her head against his shoulder and held her there. Sora was so glad to be warm, but she couldn't mask her nervousness and uncertainty.

A rush of feelings engulfed Sora, feelings that she was certain she had never felt before. Perhaps it was the mystery that had coaxed open her heart. It wasn't just his face that lay hidden; Sora hardly knew anything at all about him. It could just as easily have been his superhuman strength. She had never seen someone wield electricity from their fingertips, nor had she ever seen somebody so skilled and daringly precise with a blade. Still, it could have been the simple fact that he wanted to protect her. Sora could not forget the night she had first seen the Black Reaper. She had understood even less about him then, and he had been precious still. Of course, the memory of him had never once made Sora feel the way she was now. It was overwhelming. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying one hand in his long, black hair. The Reaper stiffened at her embrace, so she dropped her arms and gripped his shirtfront instead.

"Why are you doing this?" Sora whispered to him. In the intensity of the moment, Sora's voice had virtually erupted.

"Doing what?"

"Protecting me," Sora replied softly. "You don't have to. It's not as if we know each other."

"I do as I'm told," the Black Reaper replied monotonously. Sora swallowed hard.

"So you're one of them?" she asked. "A 'Contractor'?"

"I am."

"Do you like killing?" Sora found that talking to him had a calming affect. The Reaper removed his hand from her hair, and Sora pressed her face to his neck, silently indulging in the warmth she felt there. Sora was astonished to find that the Black Reaper remained calm despite her gesture.

"I don't think about it," the Reaper replied truthfully.

"Do you try to put it out of your head?"

"Contractors don't have to kill. They're hired to because it doesn't affect them if they do. An ordinary human might feel guilt after murder. Serial killers are psychotic. With Contractors it's different. They don't feel, they don't care. They're highly rational, doing only things that will benefit themselves. So if they're ordered to kill, that's what they do, and they'll sleep well at night afterward."

"Were you always this way?" Sora asked. As she spoke, her lips gently brushed against the Reaper's neck, causing Hei to stiffen. She used to tease Li that way on purpose. Was her vulnerability inspiring her affections subconsciously?

"No."

"Do you remember what it's like to be human?"

"Yes."

"And do you miss it?"

"I'm not much different from who I was then," the Reaper replied truthfully. Sora shivered and huddled closer to him. In turn, the Reaper returned his gloved hand to her hair, holding her closer.

"Are you cold?" Sora asked.

"Of course not," the Black Reaper said. Sora tried to tuck her legs closer to the Reaper's body. "You changed clothes and still no pants?" Sora smiled.

"It wasn't my choosing. I've had zero control over my fate."

"You look beautiful." Sora started. She sat up and stared deep into his haunting mask. She longed to see his eyes. The Reaper looked at her. "What is it?"

"I certainly wasn't expecting a compliment from you," Sora replied innocently.

"Why not?"

"You said Contractors were heartless."

"Contractors murder in cold blood," the Reaper corrected. "That doesn't mean that you're not beautiful, nor does it inhibit my ability to observe such a thing." The breeze picked up, and Sora returned to her original position.

"You know what?" Sora asked, closing her eyes. "You smell like..."

"Like what?" Sora didn't respond at first. She seemed to be reminiscing.

"My father," she replied at last. Hei noticed that Sora's knees were knocking. Calmly, quietly, he began to rub Sora's legs, warming them. Sora seemed to relax some more. "He used to wear this cologne; it was his own original fragrance. He never used it for the line, though. He said it was too special."

"Oh?"

"Anyway, I used to love that smell. Of course, I used to love him once, too."

"And your brother?" Sora said nothing. It appeared that she had just noticed the warm hand stroking her legs. The Black Reaper caught onto this and stopped. Sora grabbed his hand and placed it back on her knee, holding it there.

"Please, don't stop," she whispered. "It feels good." Hei swallowed hard, fighting the arousal building up inside of him. After gaining a bit more control over himself, he began to rub Sora legs the way she instructed.

"You know, you're awfully sweet for an assassin," Sora mumbled softly, releasing a gentle moan. "And you're really warm. You know what else?" The Black Reaper stiffened again, but Sora ignored it.

"What else?" he asked.

"You remind me of someone very special," Sora whispered softly. _Oh no,_ Hei thought, swallowing hard. _Please don't say it!_

"It isn't your father, is it?" the Black Reaper asked. Sora seemed to be growing drowsy.

"No," she mumbled softly. "His name is Li." _No, stop!_

"What's he to you?"

"He's a boyfriend of sorts," Sora continued, nuzzling the Black Reaper's neck even more. Her warm breaths were just as chilling as they were relaxing. Hei still fought the reaction his body was bound to have at any moment.

"Of sorts?" the Reaper inquired.

"Yeah," Sora replied. "We've never been serious about the title, but we love each other."

"How is it that I remind you of him?"

"When you love someone, you can't stop thinking about them."

"So?"

"I can't stop thinking about you, not once," Sora whispered softly. "I saw you once, two years ago. Do you remember?"

"Not at all," the Black Reaper replied.

"I didn't expect you to. But ever since that day, I..."

"You what?"

"I wanted to see you again. Even if it was just once. Even if I never saw you again after that. I don't need to see your face. I just wanted..." Sora was drifting to sleep.

"What did you want?" the Black Reaper demanded, startling Sora somewhat. Hei had been so anxious for her to finish her sentence, he couldn't let her fall asleep before then. The Reaper stopped stroking Sora's legs and tilted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. What he saw there cancelled all of his inhibitions. His body responded immediately, and he clenched his legs together tightly. Sora's eyes perfectly resembled that of a small child's, only Hei didn't find her adorable. Her inquisitiveness became something alluring and irresistible. He felt his heart thump powerfully in his chest, more than it had ever done before.

Hei had heard of innocence before, and he thought he knew what it meant. However, he had never seen such blossoming naivety, such powerful fascination. Innocence was supposed to be something untainted, pure, ignorant. Sora was different. In all reality, Li had already tainted her, and she certainly wasn't ignorant. She was eager, curious, and nervous all at once. She seemed both drawn to him and inhibited. _Is this...innocence?_ Sora stared into his mask, slightly confused by his eagerness. She placed one hand on the back of his neck and buried her face into his neck again. The Reaper's breathing quickened, Sora noticed, and she drew back again, uncertain.

"What...are you doing...to me?" the Black Reaper asked. "I don't...understand..." The feelings he felt rivaled all others before them. Sora slowly leaned in and kissed the Reaper's neck just once. It was soft and light, sending power chills down the Reaper's spine. It was all he could do to keep from trembling. Sora then relaxed against him, her face shielded from the cold by the warmth of his skin, and she closed her eyes.

"I just wanted to be close to you," Sora finished softly. Hei was so confused. He felt as though he were falling in love with Sora a second time, not as Li, but as the Black Reaper. Before this moment he had not realized how different these two personas were. And before this moment, he had not realized how large and powerful Sora's spirit was. His wall had been shattered by her soft touch, her gentle kiss, her longing words, and her childish inquisitiveness. He felt vulnerable. For the first time, he felt his own innocence resurfacing. He now desired to fall in love with her a third time, without facades and false identities. _Will I ever come to love you as myself? As Hei?_ the Black Reaper wondered silently. He looked up at the sky and searched for his star amongst the trillions that speckled the unfathomable ebony above him. _BK-201, when will you stop hiding behind this mask? She deserves to know the truth, doesn't she?_

Sora was now sleeping peacefully, giving Hei a chance to relax. He wondered what he would do next. Ichiro would dispatch more Contractors to hunt down Sora and kill him, there was no doubt about this. He could flee with Sora and hide her somewhere, but Sora was already very fragile. It would throw off his defenses if he was constantly worrying about whether or not she was safe. He would have to hold onto her and fight to the best of his ability that way. He would feel much more secure knowing Sora was right beside him and that he could defend her. Hei began to feel very tired. He hadn't slept in days. As he began to drift in and out of consciousness, his head dipped and rested on Sora's, startling her awake. Sora could tell he was growing tired and sat up.

"Do you want to rest your head in my lap?" she asked softly, yawning. The Black Reaper shook his head.

"No, go back to sleep," he urged. Sora frowned at him.

"It's obvious you're exhausted," Sora protested. "It's okay, really."

"One of us has to be alert," the Reaper insisted.

"Why not me? If something happens, I can always wake you up." Hei was truly exhausted and certainly wanted to take Sora up on her offer. Still, it didn't feel right.

"No, I'm fine," the Reaper said adamantly. "Go back to sleep." The Black Reaper clutched Sora tighter against himself and let his chin rest on her shoulder. Sora reached her hand up and began to run her fingers through his hair gently. The Reaper's breathing began to relax, a good sign, Sora thought.

Slowly, Sora fingers trailed down toward his neck, and she began to massage it, working all of the knots out. The Black Reaper's breaths began to quicken again, which Sora also found to be a good sign. Sora returned her hand to his hair, and she planted another kiss on his neck, this one just slightly more intimate than the first. The Reaper released a gentle moan, reawakening Sora's eagerness. However, she managed to restrain herself so that he just might be able to sleep.

At first the desire in Hei had been driven to a pinnacle, but after feeling Sora's soft lips on his neck, her tender ministrations began to lull him to sleep. It wasn't long before he was completely out.

Sora was happy to hear him sleeping soundly, and she didn't budge after that. She only sat there in his lap, clutching onto his warm body tightly, waiting. She knew the Contractors would come after her again, but she also knew that The Black Reaper would protect her. This left her content.

Still, Sora couldn't forget about Li. He had vanished long ago, and Sora had heard nothing of him or from him. Was he an enemy? Perhaps he had only befriended Sora to plot against her. He could have been working for Ichiro the entire time! There was also the possibility that he was a good person and that something bad had happened to him. That thought worried Sora. _Are you even alive, Li? Are you looking for me? _

Sora wasn't sure how long she and the Reaper had been on the roof, but she knew to wake him once she saw two suspicious figures appearing out of the darkness. They came closer and closer still, and Sora immediately realized that their advances couldn't possibly be benevolent. She gently nudged the Black Reaper, who immediately sat up straight.

"Stand up," he whispered to her. Sora did so. He stood up as well and concentrated hard on the figures approaching.

"What do I do?" Sora whispered nervously.

"Stay close," the Reaper replied. Out loud, he called, "Who are you?" The figures came closer until they were standing face to face with the Black Reaper and Sora. It was a man and woman, the woman being astonishingly beautiful. The man wasn't as ugly as the others, nor was he as muscular. Handsome wasn't quite the word. Together, they were just as menacing.

"Who are you?" the Reaper repeated adamantly.

"I am Nobara," the woman replied. She gestured to a wild rose pinned up in her flowing, black hair.

"Shikkoku," the man replied. He looked Sora up and down before smiling mischievously at her. "You're far cuter than I expected." Sora clutched onto the Black Reaper's arm nervously.

"The Black Reaper," Nobara cooed. "To what do we owe the honor?" The Reaper ignored her.

"Ichiro sent you?" he demanded.

"Who else?" Nobara replied, her flirtatious demeanor immediately subsiding.

"I can think of quite a few men that would take such measures for a girl as attractive as this one," Shikkoku said. Nobara shrugged at this. "It isn't a wonder that the notorious Black Reaper would want her all to himself." Sora was absolutely disgusted with Shikkoku's manner of tempering menace with charm.

"Now, we know what you can do, Reaper, and we're prepared for it," Nobara warned. "So I'd suggest you prepare yourself for us."

"I'm waiting," the Black Reaper said boldly. Sora, of course, couldn't help but worry. With each inhuman freak that arrived came a terrifying and unthinkable new power. She drew in a laborious breath and looked up at the man to whose arm she clutched so dearly. Nobara withdrew the rose from her hair.

"Hope you aren't afraid of the dark, sweetheart," Shikkoku said.

* * *

**A/N: Nobara means "wild rose" and Shikkoku means "jet black". Just a few hints for next chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	13. Sora's Epiphany

**A/N: I don't normally write author's notes at the beginning of a story, but in this case I have to warn you. I know that I said that this chapter would detail the Syndicate's role in the story and motives behind Hei's initial mission, but this chapter suddenly became way too long and I felt a nice break was in order. Therefore, chapter fourteen will discuss the Syndicate, chapter fifteen will remove Hei's mask, and following that will be an epilogue.**

_**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: SORA'S EPIPHANY  
**_

Sora recognized the same ominous blue glow emitting from Shikkoku's body. She gripped the Black Reaper's arm even tighter and bit her lip nervously, terrified to see this new Contractor's power. She couldn't imagine what abilities he might have, nor could she determine that his name might be a clue. It wasn't until she blinked and realized that she could see nothing that his name, "jet black", had been a warning. Jet black was no exaggeration in this case. Sora could see absolutely nothing, not even the man to whom she clung to.

"I'm scared," Sora whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

"Don't let go," the Black Reaper whispered as well, freeing his arm to grasp hold of her hand. "Move as I do." Sora silently agreed and waited for the Reaper to make a move.

It soon became evident that Shikkoku had night-vision as well, because he attacked the Reaper without delay. Sora imagined it was only with his fist, because the Reaper hardly reacted, only stepped to the side slightly to retaliate.

Hei gripped Sora's hand tighter as he slowly moved sideways, remembering that there was a parapet lining the rooftop. Moving cautiously, he shouldn't have to worry about completely falling off. Once Hei felt Shikkoku go in for a second punch, he quickly grabbed hold of his arm and jolted him. Startling Shikkoku, he lost control and his assault stopped, returning the surrounding mile to its usual light. Hei then drew a blade from his belt and shoved into Sora's hands.

"You know what it's good for," he said, releasing her. Sora stared down at the blade as though she didn't know what to do with it. It appeared that the very thought of harming or killing someone petrified her.

"I can't-"

"I can't believe you're telling the girl to defend herself," Nobara interrupted, pouting. "What a horrible avenger."

"It's not as if it matters," Shikkoku said, wiping the sweat from his brow. "He wont survive the night." He and Nobara smiled wickedly at each other.

"Don't be so sure," the Reaper said, drawing the other dagger from his belt.

Nobara aimed her rose at him. Sora noticed the Black Reaper stiffen, and it was then that she came to the same conclusion. From that moment, everything appeared to be happening in slow motion. The synchrotron radiation illuminating Nobara's body was only the beginning. Soon, a barrage of thorns came flying out of her rose, soaring towards them. Hei panicked. He quickly removed his jacket and threw it in Sora's direction.

"Sora, duck!" the Black Reaper shouted, dropping to the ground. Sora grabbed hold of the coat, dropping the blade, and fell upon her knees, covering her body. Hei cried out in pain as the thorns lodged themselves into his flesh, drawing blood. Sora heard his cries and sat up slightly. Seeing him covered in blood caused her grief. Taking hold of the blade once more, she dashed through the barrage toward the Reaper. When she reached him she threw the coat over the both of them.

"What the hell are you doing?" the Reaper snapped.

"It's a mutual service," Sora said quickly, catching her breath. The assault stopped, and the Black Reaper stood up immediately. Sora looked up at him, puzzled. He seemed angry with her.

"Fasten that coat and stay out of the way," the Black Reaper instructed harshly. "Do you understand?"

"But what if-"

"Sora!" Sora stood up and slid her arms through the sleeves. The coat was much too large for her tiny body, but she fastened it shut as the Reaper had instructed and backed away from him slowly.

Sora could only imagine Shikkoku pulling the same stunt as before and coming after her instead. She clutched the blade the Reaper had given her to her chest and held her breath, waiting to see how the Reaper would rescue her this time. Her blade was clean, and she kissed it for luck; the one the Black Reaper carried now had been used to kill Shima and was covered in blood. Still, Sora would have kissed it just the same.

The Reaper stood ready, ignoring the many thorns embedded in his skin and the blood dripping from his clothes. His eyes darted from Nobara to Shikkoku then back again, constantly alert. Hei put Sora out of his consciousness, hoping that if he did so she wouldn't prove to be such a distraction. Still, it was difficult forgetting the vulnerable, cold, and injured girl was standing off the side, susceptible to an attack at any moment. Nobara aimed her menacing rose at the Reaper again.

"Sora is still in the line of fire," the Black Reaper warned. "Ichiro won't appreciate it if you damage his precious merchandise." Nobara scowled and tucked the rose back into her hair.

"No matter," she said confidently. She grasped hold of a coiled whip secured at her hip, and Sora shivered as it cracked on the pavement. Nobara lunged at the Black Reaper, but he was much quicker than she was. He dodged her whip, grabbing hold of it to restrain her, and threw out his rope, securing it around her neck. He tugged her to the ground, ripping the whip from her hands, and turned to face Shikkoku.

"Let Sora go, and I'll spare you your lives," the Black Reaper said fiercely.

"What sort of Contractors would we be if-"

"That would be the _rational_ choice," the Reaper interrupted. "After all, I'll have to kill you otherwise. Is it worth it?"

"Ichiro will have us killed if we don't bring her back," Shikkoku said. "Kill or be killed. Those are our options."

"There is a third path," Sora whispered softly, clutching the Reaper's coat around her body. "Run."

"Insightful little thing you have here," Nobara teased. "No wonder you like her so much." She coughed and sputtered as the Reaper tugged tighter on his rope, choking her. He slackened his grip and waited for Shikkoku to make a decision.

"I'll take the girl," Shikkoku said, glowing. Sora turned toward the Black Reaper, who released his rope and darted after Sora. He was too late. It soon became too dark to see.

"Sora, scream!" the Black Reaper urged, hoping that he might be able to follow her voice. Sora clutched his blade tightly and screamed at the top of her lungs. Hei was certain he had never heard her scream so loudly before, and it made his heart rattle in his chest. He slowly walked towards the sound, hoping he was headed in the right direction. However, he tripped over something and panicked, praying that it wasn't the parapet. He was relieved to realize it was Nobara, and he grabbed hold of her hair, electrocuting her.

Sora had paused to catch her breath, but she screamed once more when she felt a cold, calloused hand grip her arm. Sora wrestled in Shikkoku's grasp, fighting him with everything she had. Sora's body was worn out from the last few days' events and her strength was greatly waning. She knew that she really didn't have any fight left, not at that stage. Accepting this truth, Sora made a decision.

The Black Reaper had been army-crawling along the rooftop in search of Sora and Shikkoku. He released an exhausted sigh and continued forward when suddenly the natural light was restored. He looked up and saw Sora sitting on her knees, bawling. He noticed his blade lying on the ground in front of her covered in blood. Beside her, Shikkoku lay dead, a gaping wound in his neck oozing blood onto the cement. Hei couldn't believe what he saw. This proved to him that Sora was immensely terrified. She was panting, drawing in labored breaths as tears stained her cheeks and splattered her white dress. For as beautiful as she had been moments ago, Hei's coat was stained along her bosom with blood, and she looked as disheveled as she had before her confrontation with Ichiro. Hei drew in a deep breath. He hardly knew what he could say to comfort her, but he recognized that he would have to react quickly in order to protect her.

The Black Reaper suddenly jumped up and rushed toward Sora, picking her up off of the ground. He held her close, pressing her head to his chest, and rubbed her back soothingly, hoping to calm her. Sora buried her face against his warm body, allowing the security of his presence to help her face reality.

"I just want to go home!" Sora wailed, still unable to control her raging emotions. Hei frowned. He imagined that was the last place she would want to go.

"Ridiculous! Your apartment is-"

"Not my apartment, stupid!" Sora snapped, breaking free of his grasp. Her hands slammed into the Reaper's chest powerfully, pushing him away with great force. The Black Reaper stumbled back, completely startled. "I want my Otousan!" Hei gulped heavily behind his mask and hated how it shielded him from Sora. He wanted to rip it off and kiss her, hold her, show her warmth. And still, he knew if he stepped any closer, she'd probably kill him too.

"What are you-"

"I hate the way things are! I hate the way they've been! I hate the way it smells, how cold it is, how dirty I feel, and the tears I've shed! I hate those _things_!" Sora drew up a power that was unreal as she pointed aggressively towards Shikkoku's lifeless body. Her conviction invigorated that lone finger in a way that Hei had never imagined. The Black Reaper was at a loss for words.

"Sora-"

"I hate Li! I hate how much I loved him, how much I trusted him, and how he ran away from me! And that cat...it _spoke_ to him. How do you explain that? And you probably know who he is, with those purple eyes and-" Sora was panting, but she seemed unable to stop herself now.

"I hate my father for choosing that evil witch over me. The only thing that woman ever gave me were my eyes, and she made me slave for them. I can't count how many times she hit me when I didn't blink right, when I didn't play 'like a lady', when I smiled crooked, when I didn't tie my shoelaces just so! I hate everything about her, even these stupid eyes! Why would a man want to share his life with someone that treated his only daughter that way? Tell me why!"

"You've been so brave, Sora," the Black Reaper whispered hoarsely, hoping to get her attention. She didn't interrupt him. "But I...don't know why these things happened to you. I'm not meant to, not as a-"

"Do you want to know what else?" Sora interrupted again, dropping to her knees. "I hate you." The Black Reaper came a few feet closer and dropped to his knees again.

"Well, then? Tell me why."

"You were my perfect ideal," Sora admitted sadly, her breaths regulating. She looked up at the stars as though she were searching for something or someone, and Hei silently noted the irony in this. "When you rescued me the first time, I truly believed that you really were everything I had imagined you were. You spared those Contractors' lives before. Then you killed them. You....you _kill_ people. You are a murderer, and you profit from it." Sora drew in another great sigh, returning her gaze to the masked assassin before her.

"If things were different, if _they_ told you to..." Sora trailed off for a moment, nearly unable to continue. "Would you kill me too?" The Black Reaper remained silent for a long time. It wasn't until Sora removed his coat and threw it at him that he summoned the courage to ask the question that had been weighing down on him for hours.

"Why didn't you let me kill Ichiro?" the Reaper asked.

"We're different, you and I," Sora said calmly. "You're heartless; sometimes I wish I was. I wouldn't hate myself so much if that were the case. But even for as much as Ichiro has hurt me, I can't allow the death of an innocent life."

"You didn't stop me when I killed Shima." the Reaper pointed out, slightly frustrated. "Or Kaman, Yoru, whoever the hell they were. And innocent? Of all words, you choose....He's only going to come after you again until he rapes you or kills you or whatever the hell that incestuous freak wants to do! It doesn't make any damn sense!"

"You're being highly irrational right now," Sora commented calmly. "A little trace of humanity is still left, hmm?" The Black Reaper started.

"You're making my job difficult," he snarled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ichiro is my brother, and he used to be my hero," Sora explained. "I hate him too, but I could never watch you kill him. I couldn't bear to see something like that."

"Killing him will solve-"

"Is it your assignment? To kill my brother?"

"No."

"What is it then?"

"To protect you at all costs," the Reaper replied. "And to do that efficiently, I have to-"

"Take the third path," Sora suggested, a tepid desperation clear in her voice. "For me." The Black Reaper said nothing.

Hei recognized that Sora was right. It was only because he was personally invested in this assignment that he was so eager to kill Ichiro. Before then, he had always chosen the third path: to defeat the enemy while killing as few people as possible. Mao had been right all along. Things were only difficult because he was in love with Sora. If he wanted Sora to accept him as he was and love him still, he had to take the third path. If he made that sacrifice for her, she just might love him as Hei. That lone thought made his determination bloom, and he stood, extending his hand to Sora. He half expected her to reject him, but she took his hand and stood. Sora then took his coat and helped him into it.

"Do you want it?" Sora asked, pointing to the bloody knife on the ground. Hei heard sirens blaring, the sound clearly speeding down the street. The Black Reaper leaned over the parapet and saw a troupe of police cars rushing down the street and turning off toward their building. The Reaper picked up his blade and tucked it in his belt, taking hold of Sora's hand.

"We won't stop," the Black Reaper said sternly.

"I know," Sora said.

The Black Reaper led Sora down the emergency stairs quickly and quietly, careful not to attract any attention to themselves. Sora instilled her full trust in him once more and remained silent the entire time. At the bottom of the stairs, they rounded a corner cautiously, and Sora, as dazed as before, crashed into the Reaper when he stopped abruptly. Sora looked up at him, her blue eyes bubbling with curiosity. She recognized that everything they did together was of a sensitive nature, so instead of questioning the Reaper, she peeked over his shoulder and saw the army of police vehicles waiting in the parking lot. They didn't appear to notice the assassin and artist together, and the Reaper began to back away slowly, Sora following suit. They almost made it around the corner when Sora heard a dangerous click, and she froze. The Black Reaper glanced back at Sora to make sure she was alright, but after everything she had seen and the murder she had already committed, the police didn't faze her at all.

Hei didn't know that Sora was actually suffering from mixed emotions. She would never dream of having her hero arrested, but she knew as well as any citizen what the police were good for. And still, she wasn't sure if they could adequately protect her from the merciless Contractors at their heels.

"BK-201! Freeze!" an officer called. A female officer, who had been talking to another member of her team, turned sharply toward them, drawing her gun. She aimed it at them fiercely.

"What is your name?" she called. Sora imagined that this woman was speaking to her as the Black Reaper had already been addressed. She opened her mouth to speak when the Black Reaper seized her by her hair and dragged her out from behind him. With his fist tangled effectively in Sora's long, relatively silken hair, he drew his knife from his belt. He pressed it to her neck lightly, but in a manner that would convince the spectators of danger. Sora whimpered, frightened by his change in attitude. From the position the Reaper had trapped her in, she couldn't see his mask or feed off of his body language; she felt as though she had been in a trap from the very beginning. _Don't let this end how I think it will...._ she prayed silently, whimpering again as the Reaper's grip tightened.

"Play along," the Reaper suddenly whispered. Sora's prayers had been answered. Still, his grip on her hair kept her in character.

"My name is Kirihara Misaki," the female officer called. "I'm from the Public Security Division. Do you understand me?" Sora didn't speak, only directed her pleading eyes toward her.

"BK-201, release her now," Misaki said firmly. The Black Reaper instead pointed his blade towards Sora's chest.

"If you value her life so greatly, let us pass," the Reaper called out. Sora began crying. Even though she was almost one-hundred percent positive that the Reaper had no intentions of killing her, her spirit was weak from all other pressing events before it, and she couldn't bear the intensity of the moment.

"Chief, what do we do?" the first officer asked.

"Saito, set up a perimeter," Misaki whispered softly. The Black Reaper slowly began to walk towards the exit near the street, keeping a tight drip on Sora. Misaki kept her gun aimed at the Reaper and began to move toward him.

"What do you want with her?" she demanded, stalling. The Black Reaper continued to move. He certainly wasn't the villain for monologues. "Tell me!"

By this time, Misaki had recognized Sora as being the daughter of Kanbimura. Considering her heated conversation with Li only the day before, seeing Sora in the arms of the Black Reaper created all sorts of puzzling questions. If Li and BK-201 were the same person, what would explain the change in attitude? Li had been defensive of her, so clearly infatuated, and now he was threatening her life? It didn't make any sense. _Perhaps she isn't the victim. _Misaki thought. _She's in on it. Kanbimura Sora is part of this._

"Chief!" an officer called, dashing out of an elevator. "There are two bodies on the roof!" Misaki instantly clicked back to the assassin before her.

"Contractors?" she asked. The officer nodded. Sora started. _I suppose it only figures that the police know all about these things._ she thought angrily. _Still...I can't believe what I've done..._

"Sora, it's okay. We know what's going on." Sora was surprised to hear Misaki say her name. She certainly hadn't mentioned it. Besides that, Sora truly felt as though no one understood what was happening to her; she still had no clue. In many ways, she was almost insulted that Misaki claimed to know, to understand her plight. How dare she?

"It's not okay," Sora wailed, feeling victimized.

"You know nothing," the Black Reaper snarled. They were nearing the exit now, Misaki following them with her gun aimed at the Reaper's head.

"Where is Li Shengshun?" Misaki asked. Sora gulped hard, suddenly eager for the answer as well. The Black Reaper said nothing, and Sora's tears flowed faster for Li. It was another thing weighing down on her. The Reaper had an answer, Sora was sure of it.

"You know, don't you?" she whispered, her body sore from the arch in her back. The Black Reaper's grip had her contorted at a strange angle, making it difficult to Sora to breathe. Her neck stiffened as well. With Sora dying to know Li's whereabouts, the Reaper suddenly released his grip and pushed Sora toward the door. Misaki appeared ready to shoot, but she recalled the futility. Sora stumbled forward and into another man's arms. She looked up and faced the officer called Saito. She fought to get away from him, but he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, you're safe now," Saito assured her, pointing his gun at the Reaper as well. Everything happened so quickly after that that Sora hardly recalled it afterward.

The Black Reaper charged Misaki first, startling her. Using the force of his wrist, he knocked her gun from her hand and tripped her, causing her to fall to the ground. Misaki half expected him to kill her too, but Saito's gun interrupted any further action. The Reaper's coat shielded him from the assault, and he brought his body down low, charging Saito next. The other officers watched tentatively, unable to respond. They recognized that Sora's life was in danger amidst the fight. The Reaper wrapped his arms around Saito's legs and drove his shoulder into Saito's stomach, toppling both Saito and Sora over onto the ground. Sora fell on top of Saito and was immediately lifted up by the Black Reaper. He dashed out of the exit, dragging Sora along after him.

Misaki and Saito both sat up at the same time and exchanged a glance. Misaki released a heavy sigh and stood to collect herself. _More puzzles._ she mumbled. Still, she wasn't so sure that that was the only thing bothering her.

* * *

"Yin!" Sora exclaimed, clearly relieved. Behind his mask, Hei frowned and looked to Mao for an explanation. Mao's eyes demonstrated none, and Huang was a hopeless cause. Sora dashed across the room toward Yin who stood and accepted Sora's hug. The hug wasn't fleeting; almost a minute had passed before Sora released her.

"You're okay now," Yin said softly trying to be as sympathetic as she understood how.

"I was so worried about you!" Sora blurted, unable to control herself once more. "I woke up and you were gone. Those Contractors took me away, but I thought of you all the time. I'm so glad you're alright!" Mao started at this.

"Yin, find Sora something warm," Hei instructed. Yin nodded silently and took Sora's cold, slender hand. Hei noticed Sora's grip on Yin's hand tighten as Yin led her down a tiny hallway towards the back of the apartment.

"Are you sure this is secure?" Hei asked, removing his mask and sucking in a breath of fresh air. "It's awfully close to the last-"

"That's why we chose it," Mao interrupted. "It's location makes it less detectable."

"Mao's right," Huang agreed. "Why should they think to look so close?" Hei nodded his understanding and removed his coat next.

"So tell us what happened," Mao pressed.

"Incest," Hei replied, collapsing into a chair, taking hold of an apple from the fruit basket on the coffee table. He then proceeded to tell Mao and Huang everything that had happened since his face-off at the Miyabita Production House. He conveniently left out his passionate night with Sora on the rooftop to keep Mao at bay. Now was not the time for another argument. Mao and Huang were incredibly silent after Hei finished his story and apple, and Hei detected something wrong.

"What is it?" he asked. Mao and Huang exchanged a glance.

"There is something we have to tell you," Mao muttered. "But I think in this case it might be best if we wait for Sora." Hei puckered his brown and sat up in his seat, leaning forward. His eyes roamed the room, illuminate with early morning's light. The room was slightly more furnished than Li's apartment with a couch, coffee table, and two chairs, and the kitchenette was more of a kitchen, but it was still small.

"The bedroom is furnished," Huang said, following Hei's gaze.

"It isn't good, then?" Hei suddenly asked, returning to the news Huang and Mao had for him.

"That depends," Mao said.

"On what?"

"Many things."

The men sat back and waited.

"What's taking Sora so long?" Huang grumbled minutes later.

"It's only one piece," Mao replied. "I have no idea what those girls are doing."

"One piece?" Hei repeated, confused. How were the men to know that Sora felt uncomfortable in the outfit Mao had picked out for her?

Yin entered the front room a few more minutes later, Sora right behind her. Hei had put his mask back on, and he was certainly glad he had. It had nothing to do with being discovered. Sora looked incredible, and Hei was drooling. She was wearing a tight, black jumpsuit that reminded Hei of the sexy, female assassins displayed in the pages of a manga. It zipped up the front, though Sora kept it open just above her breasts. She wore leather boots, and her hair was combed through once more, possessing its usual sheen. Behind his mask, Hei gulped heavily, unable to peel his eyes away from her. She was a teenage boy's fantasy before his very face, tangible and lovely, innocent and tempting all at once.

"You'll forgive me, Sora," Mao said, allowing Sora to adjust to his voice. Once he could see her relax, he continued. "I figured this would be more efficient with all of the travel. And besides, it is wind-resistant as well."

"It's alright," Sora muttered. "I'm just not used to wearing things like this. Sorry it took so long." She turned to the Black Reaper, who snapped his head down so as not to stare.

"Well," he mumbled inaudibly.

"BK-201...that's what they called you, right?" Sora asked, sitting down on her knees at the Reaper's feet. "Why is that?" The Reaper looked down at her, amused. She then reminded him of a child sitting at her grandfather's feet while he told stories late at night. And then his image was distorted upon peeking down Sora's suit at her cleavage. No loving grandfather would do that.

"Contractors are..." he began, pausing to sigh. "They're referred to by their Messier Catalogue number. It's a formal thing."

"That's what happened to the stars," Sora mumbled. She placed her arms on the Black Reaper's knees, resting her head on them. Huang and Mao were highly confused. Sora seemed to comfortable with Hei as the Black Reaper, but they had been under the impression that she had fallen in love with Li.

"You said you had something to tell us," the Black Reaper urged Mao, placing a kind hand on top of Sora's head. Yin sat down beside Sora, who smiled at her again. _Those two..._ Huang though, trying to figure out what had happened between them.

"We do," Huang said quickly, nudging Mao.

"It's about the Syndicate," Mao said cautiously. "They've made a mistake."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, one more. I have some exciting news: a few fans of the story have been drawing their interpretations of Sora for me to assist me with an important project. However, I wanted to be able to reward the "winner" and recognize everyone for their contribution. Therefore, once I receive each drawing, I will choose one and dub it the unofficial "cover" of the story, and this one, along with all others, will be posted on my blog to display and recognized both here and there. Don't worry, I'll make sure you know when they're posted; just be in expectation!**


	14. The End of Li and Sora

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE END OF LI AND SORA  
**_

"What are you talking about?" the Black Reaper demanded, staring at Mao intently. Sora lifted her head off of the Reaper's knees and looked up at him with a frown on her face.

"The Syndicate?" she repeated, confused. The Reaper looked down at her briefly before returning his gaze to the cat across the room.

"The organization that BK-201 here works for," Huang explained quickly. "It's nothing to go blabbing about."

"I would never," Sora said insistently, turning around to face the rest of the Black Reaper's team. "I just...hope that the more information I get, the more I'll understand."

"The information you receive may achieve the opposite effect," Mao told Sora. Sora shrugged.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she mumbled softly. Mao and Huang exchanged a glance.

"Mao, talk!" the Black Reaper demanded.

"It's about Sora; we were all being played," Mao began, taking in a deep breath. Sora sat up.

"What?"

"It began with Li Shengshun," Mao said, watching Sora's eyes widen upon hearing his name. She seemed very upset, but Mao didn't need another interruption. He didn't have time for that. "He was assigned to Sora to keep an eye on her in town. His priority: recover information."

"What?" Sora demanded again. The Black Reaper remained silent; he knew exactly what was going on.

"Not all of this will make sense to you," Huang said quickly. "Just let him finish." Sora nodded and clutched onto one of the Reaper's legs tightly. The Reaper glanced down at her calmly before returning his attention to Mao. In the back of his mind, he knew this conversation had only one purpose: to eliminate Li. Sora would no longer love him after this, and she would no longer wonder where he was. She would hate him. The Syndicate wanted to end this all, and Hei would be the executor.

"I suppose you've learned a little about Contractors since you first met Li," Mao said. Sora nodded, sighed, and glanced up at her masked avenger once more. _I'll never understand though. Not this Contractor...he's different._ "We had intended to avoid that altogether. That is why we assigned Li to the assignment."

"He isn't a Contractor," Sora concluded. "I didn't think so. But I knew..." she trailed off, remembering how suspicious he had become with each new arrival.

"More importantly, he wasn't aware that it was Ichiro who requested you be followed. We omitted that to ensure that he would learn as much as possible from you. He was led to believe that there was something specific to be desired of you. Once Ichiro was satisfied with information, Li would be instructed to abduct you and-" Mao stopped short, noticing the distraught look on Sora's face. He drew in a laborious breath and looked to the Black Reaper to do something.

Hei could feel Sora's fingernails digging into the flesh of his muscular calf as she attempted to keep the pain she felt at bay. He was stiffened by the hurt he had caused her.

"Get to the point Mao!" the Reaper insisted, taking hold of Sora's hand to rescue his own leg and comfort Sora.

"Once Ichiro became impatient and the new Contractors arrived, the Syndicate realized that things had gotten out of hand. We organized a hand-off, one that was supposed to be secure. There was a security breach; they followed you and Li as you fled your apartment unbeknownst to us, and when we left you there for BK-201, we didn't imagine they would find you first."

"Why was BK-201 assigned to the case?" Sora demanded.

"Because he is a Contractor and Li is not," Huang replied. "BK-201 is far more skilled and more adequately prepared to defend your life."

"The original mission was revoked," Mao continued. "The chaos had attracted much more attention and trouble than the Syndicate was prepared for. We tried to keep the Public Security Division as far away from you as possible, but-" Sora abruptly stood up, tears streaming down her face. She pried her fingers from the Black Reaper's grasp, clenching her free hand into a fist. She didn't appear sad, she appeared irate. She was close to an overload.

"How is it that Ichiro would request action from this 'Syndicate' of yours?" Sora snapped, her voice trembling with rage. "This is a government organization, isn't it? Clearly Ichiro has lost his mind, and yet somehow he has influence over it? Why wasn't anybody thinking?"

"The Syndicate doesn't need to question anybody, especially not people as influential as your family," Mao replied, growing nervous. He looked to Hei for help, but the Black Reaper was in a daze. "I'm sure your father has made some dealings with-"

"That isn't the point!" Sora shouted. "You allowed my brother to cause all this trouble because he wants to sleep with me! He- is- _insane_! An organization should know where there's profit and where there's none."

"That has nothing to do with this team," Huang said defensively. "They give us the orders; they rarely tell us why."

"And you," Sora said accusingly, turning to face the Black Reaper. "You made me trust you! You didn't have to do that. If you were going to be a liar, a murder, a hired assassin, a puppet, that would have been just fine. I would have followed you to protect my life, but you..."

"Sora, I-"

"You made me...trust you so much," Sora continued just above a whisper. "You didn't have to say the things you said, or make me feel...like that. My heart was pounding for you. I I thought that I.... One minute I wish I could see your face, could really kiss you...could be closer to you. Seconds later you make me feel so angry and betrayed and foolish. Why did you have to lead me on that way?"

"I didn't do any such thing," the Black Reaper protested. "I carried out my orders-"

"It's obvious to me that everything you do is a lie," Sora said firmly. "If I can't trust Li, I certainly can't trust you! And I won't! I will never allow myself to fall like this, _not ever again!_"

"To fall?" the Reaper inquired. "Where have you fallen to?" Sora dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands, bawling. Yin stood up and approached Sora, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Somewhere deep in love," Yin whispered softly. Sora looked up at Yin, stunned by this revelation. She could no longer bring herself to even look at the Black Reaper. She jumped to her feet, taking Yin's hand, and dragged the placid doll toward the back room once more.

"I don't know if eliminating Li was such a smart thing," Hei said with a heavy sigh, removing his mask again.

"Why are you complaining?" Huang asked. "You've gotten this girl to fall in love with you twice. Most men dream of capturing a girl that way."

"Animal," Hei snarled.

"She won't hate you forever," Mao tried. "You're the only one that can save her, and she'll come to rely on you once more."

"But if you think about it, it would be better if she did hate you forever," Huang added. "Would put your mind back into focus."

"You know, I really thought I had that memory too," Hei said suddenly, covering his face with his arm. "Sora has seen me before...as the Black Reaper. Her first painting was of me."

"Really? You ought to be flattered." Mao said, looking to Huang.

"I agree," Huang added. "Although, we might consider ME." Mao nodded. Hei said nothing. It should have been obvious that Hei did not want to erase himself from Sora's memory. The idea was unthinkable. Besides that, Sora's art, her passion, was inspired by the Black Reaper. If they used ME on her, they would probably confiscate her art as well, including _Sakura Sunrise_, and Sora would have nothing left.

"Did you encounter more Contractors after fleeing the Miyabita Production House?" Huang suddenly asked, startling Hei from his contemplations.

"Of course," Hei replied. "A male and female; Nobara and Shikkoku."

"Oh? How did that turn out?" Mao inquired.

"Nobara was an easy case but..." Hei trailed off, remembering the weight Sora now carried because of the choice she had made. "Sora killed Shikkoku."

"She killed him!" Mao exclaimed. "No wonder she's so fragile. Hei, how could you let-"

"We have to use ME," Huang said.

"Clearly," Mao agreed. "She isn't a Contractor. That guilt will resonate with her for an eternity if-"

"I don't think it's necessary," Hei said. "This was self defense. Humans commit such crimes all the time and endure it."

"This has gotten out of hand, Hei." Huang said. Hei grabbed hold of his mask and removed a protruding thorn from it.

* * *

Sora sat on the bed dejectedly, feeling disconcerted. She brought her knees up to her chest and settled her arms on top of them, sighing. Yin sat down in front of her, her blank eyes toward her, though they searched for nothing. She placed a hand on Sora's arm lightly.

"Please don't give me a reason not to trust you," Sora whispered, brushing a tear from her face. "There's something about you that I love, so please don't take that away from me. I feel like you're the only trustworthy person in this apartment, and I want it to stay that way." Yin was silent for a long time. Once she finally spoke, Sora was immediately impacted by her words.

"We all have many secrets," Yin said, turning her blank stare toward the door. "BK-201 is no exception. Neither are you. But if you must trust me, you must trust him also. We are partners with the same objective." Sora unfolded her arms and legs and looked down at her hands.

"But he kills people," she protested weakly. "He kills them without thinking. In any moment-"

"I have assisted him always," Yin continued. "Li too. I have helped them both."

"But you aren't a Contractor," Sora said adamantly, sitting up. "I know you aren't. You can't compare yourself to them."

"The puddle," Yin said, looking toward Sora now. Sora was suddenly struck by a peculiar observation. She swallowed hard.

"You're blind," Sora said softly, taking hold of Yin's hand.

"But I see you," Yin told her, pointing toward an empty, glass vase. It was partially filled with murky, brown water, stray leaves floating on its surface. Sora looked in that direction and frowned.

"But how?" Yin stood up and took hold of the vase, bringing it back over to the bed. She stuck her hand inside, dangling her fingers in the water. Sora still didn't understand.

"The puddle," Yin said again. Sora turned sharply toward the passive girl, trembling with incredulity.

"That's how the Reaper found me," she concluded, drawing in a deep breath. "You....You see things through water?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Surveillance specters."

"What?"

"It's characteristic of a doll to see things unnaturally," Yin explained.

"But you aren't a doll!" Sora shouted, her frustration taking over. "You have flesh and emotions and a beautiful mind! You are not-"

"I am," Yin interrupted. "My specters are channeled through water. That is how I see things." Sora bit her lip.

"You're telling me this because-"

"If you must trust me," Yin began again. "You must trust him also." Sora drew in a deep breath and held it for a moment before releasing it between pursed lips. A gentle whistle resulted, a sort of pacifier for her misfortunes.

Suddenly, Sora was overcome with resolution. She stood up and marched through the door and down the hall. Hei had been listening at the door but had managed to make it to the kitchen inconspicuously, and he placed his mask on his face as Sora entered the front room. She marched right up the Black Reaper and grabbed his shoulder, causing him to face her.

"What is it?" the Reaper demanded harshly.

"I have to trust you," Sora said softly, so softly that Mao and Huang couldn't hear. Sora could tell she had puzzled the stolid assassin. "I don't want to, but I have to."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Sora said. "I'll try my hardest. But you can't touch me anymore. I don't want you to."

"You make it sound as if-"

"Do you understand?" The Black Reaper was silent for a moment.

"If I have to, I will," he said firmly.

"But otherwise?"

"I wont....I won't touch you."

"Good." Sora released his shoulder and started toward the chair the Reaper had occupied before. She sat down to face Huang and Mao who were both entirely puzzled by Sora's suddenly change in attitude and the firmness of purpose that had suddenly taken hold of her.

"I want BK-201 to take me to my father," Sora told Huang.

"Why would he do that?" Huang asked.

"I thought the two of you were estranged," Mao protested.

"Those things are complicated," Sora said, sighing once more. "But Otousan...will know what to do."

"Contractors are involved," Mao said sternly. "Your father is only human; he has no influence-"

"Over them? Perhaps not. But Ichiro is his son. More importantly, I'm his only daughter." Sora looked up at the Black Reaper, who had placed a hand on her shoulder. She snarled at him somewhat, and he then remembered his promise to her, removing his hand promptly.

Hei thought about the way Kanbimura had responded to Sora's painting at Miyabita. In the heat of the moment, Hei had been very convinced that Kanbimura was truly angry with his daughter for leaving the family. But looking back on the incident, his behavior seemed much more like an act. And the things Sora had said on the roof after Shikkoku's death only added to the mystery. Sora's relationship with her father was much more complicated that Hei had initially believed. What wasn't she telling him? Of course, the odds of her elaborating on the subject with him had been eliminated. She trusted him only because Yin told her to, and she trusted Yin enough to comply. She trusted him to protect her life because she knew he was strong, but she didn't trust him otherwise. Together, Hei and Ichiro had revived Sora's powerful distrust of men. There was a great possibility that Huang and Mao had sabotaged all chances of Sora loving Hei. Only hours before she had loved both Li and the Black Reaper. Now, she loved no one but Yin and her father. That was all she wanted. Hei was nowhere in the equation.

"Yin could probably find out which house he's in if he's still in Tokyo," Sora continued. Hei snapped out of his trance. He realized that an argument had sprouted between Sora and Mao during his contemplations. Huang clearly wasn't a good mediator.

"It is pointless, Sora," Mao snapped, his voice near shouting level. "It's safer to kill Ichiro and-"

"I don't care about that!" Sora shouted back. "I just don't want to see _him_ to do it!" She was pointing toward the Reaper angrily.

"What are you-"

"If you need to kill Ichiro, you may as well before Otousan does," Sora told the Reaper. "But I want to see my father!" Mao looked up at the Black Reaper pleadingly. The assassin only shrugged.

"If necessary, Ichiro can chase us all the way there," Sora continued. "My father will take the appropriate, _humanly_ measures to have Ichiro arrested and tried." Yin then arrived from the back room carrying the vase.

"Kanbimura is still at the Miyabita Suites," she told everyone present. "Take her there." Sora turned to the Reaper with smug satisfaction, crossing her arms over her chest. Combined with the clothes she was wearing and her genetic beauty, Sora once more became the tempting assassin of Hei's fantasy manga.

"Yin, are you-"

"You never say no to a woman," Sora said, smiling at her newfound friend.

"Tomorrow," the Black Reaper said.

* * *

**A/N: Closer and closer still! The next chapter will be called Discovering the Black Reaper; expect more Misaki, a timeless confession, and a classic goodbye. Following that will be an epilogue. Then no more. **


	15. Discovering the Black Reaper

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: DISCOVERING THE BLACK REAPER  
**_

"The cherry blossoms fall swiftly at midnight," Sora whispered to Yin. The two were huddled close in the back of Huang's van and covered with a large blanket, both girls completely unengaged with the rest of the team. Hei had said they would leave the next day, but as late afternoon had approached, they realized they were better off taking advantage of nightfall. Hei, Huang, and Mao all sat listening to their conversation with puzzled faces. "Otousan would say things like that all the time." Hei had removed his mask to prevent suspicion on the road, and with Sora's face covered, he faced little danger beside her. Sora refused to look at him anyway.

"Why?" Yin asked Sora. Sora shifted positions and rested her head on Yin's shoulder.

"When he wanted me to do something important, he would use things or themes that were important to me to get my attention," Sora replied. "Of course, he only meant 'hurry up' when he said that." She smiled weakly.

"And 'hurry up' was more confusing?" the Black Reaper inquired, finding the idea foolish.

"No, not particularly," Sora answered, shocking Hei. She had responded so calmly despite her distrust of him. "It just made things more exciting for me. Besides, when my father said complicated things like that, it gave me another reason to spend more time with him. I always made him explain everything he told me, and I loved having his attention." Hei looked to Mao, who shrugged at him. Sora was enduring a great variety of moods, and none of the men in the vehicle could keep up. There was a reason the Syndicate had given them a female doll.

"Do you imagine your father will welcome you with open arms?" Mao asked. Sora gripped Yin's hand tightly.

"I want him to," Sora whispered to Yin. Mao's ear twitched for a response; he had heard Sora say something, but he did not quite catch it. Hei frowned as well. "But Okaasan..."

Huang released a dissatisfied grumble.

* * *

Misaki paced the bustling room with Saito at her heels. Foreign Affairs was dealing with numerous Contractor sightings and was administering ME like a flu vaccine. A massive case had erupted amongst employees at the Miyabita Production House; six models, forty-five employees, and their families and friends had all been placed under ME to ensure the stories did not spread. Section 4 covered all areas necessary to keep the situation under control. Still, Misaki was only concerned with what these victims had in common: BK-201. They each described a figure in a black cloak with a white mask soaring from the roof. They claimed that he murdered multiple people with special powers, and with the stars raining from the sky, Section 4 could confirm that each murder victim was in fact a Contractor. The most disconcerting truth was that everybody appeared to be holding something back. They never mentioned what business the masked figure had at the production house in the first place, nor did they admit that he took anything with him when he left. In fact, they would not even tell the officers what event was taking place there. Had it not been for the article in the newspaper, it would have appeared that some large scandal had taken place. They risked using ME on the witnesses despite knowing that they would lose valuable information.

Misaki could assume that Sora was at the photo shoot at the Miyabita Production House. If the Black Reaper had been at the production house yesterday, it would make more sense that he had taken Sora from there and not somewhere else between the narrow window of time he was unaccounted for. However, Misaki needed more.

Everything about this case, about Li's attitude, about Kanbimura Sora, possessed a suspicious air. Still, Misaki did not know how to put all of the pieces together. The only thing BK-201, Li, and Sora had in common was the theory that BK-201 and Li was the same person, but until she confirmed that, it was all too unnatural. More importantly, if they were in fact the same person, Li must not know how to handle his "girlfriends" well. The only logical explanation with this theory was that Sora was in on whatever was occurring, and the Reaper's aggression towards her was an act. Even so, perhaps BK-201's nature as a Contractor made it so easy for him to throw his beloved around like that.

"Chief, you seem particularly disturbed by this case," Saito commented daringly, startling Misaki from her meditation.

"Just thinking," she mumbled absently, waving him off with her hand. Saito was persistent.

"Honestly, Chief, is something the matter?"

"Just this case," Misaki replied.

"We only came here because there's been an increase in Contractor activity in the surrounding area," Saito pointed out. "It's not much more puzzling than-"

"But BK-201 made off with an innocent girl!" Misaki snapped. Saito started. "Besides, we have to take into account the incident at the Miyabita Production House."

"Well there is that, but..." Saito trailed off. "Did something happen to make you-" Misaki held up her hand to silence him. She certainly did not intend to tell Saito about her conversation with Li the day before. He would not understand; she did not understand it herself. Why was it bothering her so much?

"We should be prepared for more activity," Misaki told Saito authoritatively.

"There's always-"

"I meant from BK-201," Misaki interrupted, clearly exasperated. Saito nodded.

"Okay, Chief," he said.

"Has someone phoned Kanbimura?" Misaki demanded. Saito shook his head. Misaki withdrew her cell phone from her pocket. "I will then. I want to know what he imagined took place at the photo shoot."

* * *

"Let me ask you something," Sora said suddenly. It was completely dark outside now, but Sora was still hidden with Yin underneath the blanket. The passive doll had closed her eyes in sleep, but Sora could not sleep.

"What is it?" the Black Reaper asked, sure Sora was talking to him.

"Ichiro spoke of the Contractors...well, you heard him, right?" Sora began tentatively. "He spoke of Li as if he had never heard of him before. He said that the Contractors noticed Li first and brought it to his attention. But Mao said that Ichiro requested help from the Syndicate, the organization Li received his assignment from, and the Contractors...I don't know, I guess I'm asking where Ichiro's Contractors came from." Hei looked to Mao inquiringly.

"The Syndicate made no mention of other Contractors assigned to the case," Mao replied cautiously. He already got the feeling that Sora did not like him. "Perhaps Ichiro lied to you. With the way things have been happening, he might have foreseen the Public Security Division's involvement and the annulled assignment." Sora sighed and huddled closer to Yin, resting her cheek on the doll's shoulder.

* * *

"Kanbimura has arrived," Saito told Misaki. Misaki looked up from her computer, once again startled from her thoughts, and stood. "I left him in the conference room; I didn't want to insult him."

"That's fine," Misaki said calmly, and she started down the hallway toward the conference room at the end of the hall. Getting there proved a small challenge with all of the Contractor cases overwhelming the staff. There wasn't an unoccupied space in the building. In fact, a conference had been arranged for that afternoon.

Kanbimura stood when Misaki entered, demonstrating manners despite the cross look on his face. He waited until Misaki took her seat before sitting down again and stared at her directly. He hardly blinked. Misaki determined that he took pride in his position amongst the elite from his posture and demeanor. His hair was jet black, slightly graying towards the back, but overall his skin was smooth and his face was handsome. His face seemed permanently stern and commanding, impressive by all standards. Kanbimura Sora possessed many of her father's wonderful features, such as her black hair and lovely skin, although this man's eyes were nearly black. Sora must have inherited her blue eyes from her mother.

"Why have you brought me here?" Kanbimura asked. His voice was firm and authoritative, and his question came off much more like a demand. Misaki jumped a little but managed to compose herself before replying.

"I wanted to discuss matters pertaining to your children," she replied calmly. Kanbimura raised an eyebrow.

"My children? What are you talking about?"

"Were you aware of the event taking place at the Miyabita Production House yesterday afternoon?" Misaki asked. Kanbimura watched her place a tape recorder on the tabletop. His stern gaze then traveled up to Misaki's eyes and locked. Misaki was unable to look away.

"Of course I was aware of it," Kanbimura replied impatiently. "I paid for it. Why are you asking me this?"

"A number of murders was committed on your property the day of the _Sakura_ photo shoot," Misaki told him calmly. Kanbimura sat up abruptly in his seat. "No one affiliated with your company was injured. I imagine you weren't aware of this."

"Murder!" Kanbimura exclaimed. "Of course I had no idea!"

"Well, sir-"

"Were my children involved? Were they killed?" Kanbimura demanded.

"No sir, none of your children are dead," Misaki, answered quickly. "But there are two we want for questioning that have been missing since the incident." Misaki noticed a complete change in Kanbimura's demeanor. His eyes suddenly contained panic and uncertainty, and soon he looked down at his hands.

"It's Sora, isn't it?" he asked, his voice much softer.

"And your eldest son, Ichiro," Misaki added. "Have you heard from them in the last two days?"

"My daughter and I, as you may already know, have been estranged for two years," Kanbimura replied. "I spoke with her at _Sakura_'s launch party, but the conversation ended badly. As for Ichiro, I have not spoken with him since yesterday. My wife may have; she adores him far more than I do."

"What do you mean by that?" Misaki asked.

"Ichiro and I were never close," Kanbimura replied calmly.

"Oh?"

"Yes." It was clear that he did not intend to elaborate much on his relationship with his son.

"Then you have no idea where he is?"

"Weren't you listening?" Kanbimura snapped. "You read the article in the paper? Ichiro had hoped to reach out to Sora this way, and my wife and I were waiting to hear from him. I imagined Sora might be with him."

"I know you don't want to hear this, sir," Misaki began carefully. "But we believe that Sora may have been kidnapped." She certainly was not going to tell Kanbimura of their suspect. It would have made the situation that much more unstable.

"Can you find her?" Kanbimura demanded.

"We believe so, but we'll require your full cooperation," Misaki explained. Kanbimura nodded.

"I will do anything to get my daughter back."

* * *

Huang maneuvered the van into the back parking lot near one the sole fire escape at the back of the massive building. Ignoring the potential fire-hazard that could result from such faulty precautions, the Black Reaper led Sora, Yin, and Mao to the fire escape. The started up it, allowing Huang to return to the safe house alone. Sora obediently huddled close to the Black Reaper to stay hidden, clutching tight to Yin's purple sweater. They had decided it was best that everyone stay as black as possible.

Near the top of the creaking stairwell, they approached a massive observation window. It was clear that it was meant to overlook the grand city below them, now gorgeously illuminated with colorful city lights. The Black Reaper stood silent for a moment, contemplating the appropriate move to make.

"They're too busy to notice a break-in like this," Sora whispered softly. The Reaper looked down at her, then back at the window. "You're an assassin aren't you?" The Black Reaper removed his blade from his belt and jammed it into the bottom left corner of the window. He carefully worked his way out, chipping chunks of glass out and onto the floor. He climbed through first, then helped Sora and Yin through, making sure that neither of them cut themselves on the sharp fragments still intact. Mao's agility as a cat proved beneficial in this case, and he too made it through the window unharmed.

"Where do we go?" the Black Reaper asked Sora. Sora appeared thoughtful for a moment.

"The conference room," she replied. "This way." She led them down the hall quickly to large double-doors and tried them. Both opened, so she shut one and passed through the other, leading the group into the darkened room. The Black Reaper took hold of Sora's hand once again, but she did not fight him. The group climbed under the table and huddled close to each other.

"What next?" Mao asked. This question was somewhat directed to Sora. She had insisted that she be brought there, so Mao found it her responsibility to see it through.

"I don't know," Sora mumbled, squeezing the Black Reaper's arm. Hei thought about what Mao had said before. Had he been right? Could she come to trust him again?

"I have a feeling that Ichiro is hiding here with your mother," the Reaper whispered. "We need to get to the master suite, but only if your father is there."

"My mother would gladly hide him, but my father would not," Sora told the group. "My father certainly doesn't know about my brother's feelings toward me. He would kill him for it."

"So if your father is in the suite with them, our best bet is to expose Ichiro immediately," Mao rationed. He was completely shocked when Sora patted him on the head. His purple eyes went wide as he sat up, staring at Sora strangely.

"I think I'm starting to get used to that voice of yours," she giggled, fighting off the laughter building up inside of her. "You're an awfully insightful kitty, huh?" She began to scratch his chin lovingly, and Mao purred.

"Get it together, Mao!" the Black Reaper snapped, his voice still low. "We're on a mission, remember?" Sora immediately withdrew her hand and gripped the Reaper's arm tighter. The Reaper released a sigh and tried to relax. Sora secretly smiled to herself.

"Jealousy," Yin whispered. Hei clenched his teeth behind his mask and said nothing.

"We need to have another plan in case Kanbimura isn't in the suite," Mao said sternly, ignoring the truth in Yin's statement.

"If we had some water, Yin could-"

"We don't have water," the Black Reaper interrupted.

"And we don't have time," Mao finished.

* * *

"When are the new Contractors arriving?" Mrs. Kanbimura asked. Ichiro looked at his watch.

"Soon," he muttered, wringing his hands.

"You said that you would have her back here by now," his mother reminded him sternly. "If your father returns before those things arrive, I won't be able to help you any longer."

"I know," Ichiro said, standing up. He began pacing the room. "Is she going to hate me forever?"

"Sora? Well we all know she can certainly hold a grudge." Ichiro nodded.

"I think she's forgiven our father though," he added thoughtfully.

"None of that matters," Mrs. Kanbimura interrupted. "Phone the department again. This is taking too-"

"Excuse me, madam," a house cleaner interrupted, stepping into the room. "Your daughter is here." Ichiro started toward the house cleaner almost immediately before Sora appeared in the doorway. His heart began thumping in his chest when he saw his sister wearing the sleek, black jumpsuit. It became harder to breathe just then. Her clothes and appearance were those of confidence, but her eyes demonstrated true fear.

"Where's Otousan?" Sora demanded coldly. Ichiro froze in his tracks, and their mother came forward.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Mrs. Kanbimura demanded. Sora ignored her.

"He's not here, is he?" Sora interrupted.

"You are making a very huge mistake leaving-" Mrs. Kanbimura stopped talking as she noticed her daughter's eyes scan the room apprehensively. Sora then turned around abruptly and ran. Ichiro took off after her, and Mrs. Kanbimura removed her cell phone from her pocket.

The panic in Sora had been driven to new heights, and it was all she could do to make it through the maze the master suite created. She knew that the Black Reaper and Yin were waiting just outside the front door to assist her; she only had to make it that far. Still, Ichiro was just behind her and gaining speed.

Sora reached the front door just in time and raced passed the Black Reaper. He had his body pressed against the wall beside the door, and as Sora rushed past him, he prepared himself. Sora tapped Yin's shoulder lightly as she darted down the hall, giving Yin the signal. Both Yin and the Reaper peeled themselves from the wall, and as Ichiro darted out the door, Hei threw his rope towards Yin. Yin caught it, creating a barrier across the door. The trick happened so quickly at the last minute that Ichiro only recognized that the wind had been knocked out of him. He fell to the floor and watched as the mysterious cloaked figure leapt over his body, grabbed hold of the stray girl's hand, and took off down the hall after Sora. A black cat hissed at him as it too leapt over his body and followed the suspicious group down the hall.

Sora reached the stairwell leading to the rooftop and took it upward, opening the door to greet a fierce gust of wind. Sora's outfit, though provocative, was the warmest outfit she had worn in days, and she bravely dashed out onto the rooftop. She paused somewhere near the center to catch her breath and was relieved to see the Black Reaper, Yin, and Mao appear in the stairwell after her. They regrouped, Sora collapsing into the Reaper's arms.

"I'm exhausted," she exhaled, clutching onto the Reaper's coat to support herself. Mao rolled his eyes, proud to be correct in his assumptions regarding Sora's emotions.

"Yin, when Ichiro gets up here, I want you and Mao to hurry back to the secure location," the Black Reaper instructed.

"What?" Sora asked, standing up straight.

"BK-201 and I have mapped out an appropriate escape route for the two of you...if necessary," Mao explained. "In an ideal world this will all end tonight and he can escape alone, but either way the plan has no place for Yin and me." Sora frowned.

"I'm never going to see Y-"

"You will," Yin said calmly, taking hold of Sora's hand again. "Buy some tobacco." Sora frowned.

"Tobacco?" Sora asked. "I don't-" At that moment, Ichiro arrived in the doorway panting. He was brandishing a long, samurai sword. Sora immediately recognized it as having belonged to her great-great-grandfather; a precious family heirloom. Yin tore her hand away from Sora's, and she and Mao raced past Ichiro as he came closer, darting down the stairwell and disappearing. Sora's older brother was unfazed by the two of them. He was only interested in Sora. Sora stared after them longingly and then began to panic once Ichiro came closer.

"You have no idea what you've done to me," Ichiro snarled. Sora shook her head.

"I haven't done anything to you!" she protested angrily. She was certain she had no tears left.

"And I can't believe that you would trust this monster over me!" Ichiro shouted. He at last stopped walking a good twenty feet away from Sora's place on the roof. The Black Reaper pushed her to stand behind him and drew a blade from his belt.

"Ichiro, you need help," Sora pleaded. "The way you feel...It isn't normal. Not at all. Otousan can help you-"

"Don't you dare!" Ichiro's voice was hostile beyond all imagining. Neither Sora nor Hei could believe it. "That man is just as selfish as I am. You were everything to him."

"However, he chose Okaasan over me! He pushed me away!" Sora protested wildly. The Black Reaper stiffened as he felt her hands grip his sleeves, the feeling of her trembling fingers sending shivers down his spine.

"Yes, but I love you," Ichiro said, his voice softening into something delirious. "I'll never treat you the way our father did. I'll love you always."

"No, you can't!" Sora screamed. "You're my brother!"

"Exactly," Ichiro pleaded. "No one loves you more than I do. I can provide for you, nurture you, hold you-"

"Stop it!" Sora begged, digging her fingernails into the Black Reaper's arms. Hei was at a loss for words. He felt as though he was transforming into something vengeful, entirely overcome with emotions. Sora was distressed by such a powerful force; it was a wonder she had not completely lost her mind. Between the two of them, instability alone existed.

"And you have the nerve to cling onto that inhuman _thing_," Ichiro snapped. "Why don't you tell her who you really are, Hei?" Sora immediately felt the Black Reaper's body tense, and he tore from her grasp. When he turned around to face her, he saw the blossoming confusion in Sora's face. Her blue eyes contained the same soft innocence of a child, a notorious feature of her mother's cursed genetics.

"Hei?" she inquired. "I can't believe this is happening again..." Sora's entire body seemed to quiver, her naivety both angering and saddening her.

"How do you know who I am?" the Black Reaper demanded. Ichiro rolled his eyes.

"Tell her who you are and you'll know," he said smugly. Neither Hei nor Sora could surmise what this meant. Hei frowned, but turned back to Sora.

"Who the hell are you?" Hei swallowed hard.

"I'm...BK-201, a Contractor. My codename is Hei. Most of those who know of me fear me as the Black Reaper. But you..." Here Hei trailed off, unable to bring himself to tell Sora the truth. He had wanted to for so long, but now that he had to it pained him. Tears were now gracing Sora's pale cheeks.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded again. "Tell me!"

"You know me as Li," Hei finished, drawing in a deep breath. Sora's face pinched as though she had been shot.

"What?" she exclaimed in a hoarse voice. It contained distress as though the words Hei had spoken were incredulous. Hei slowly began to understand what Ichiro had meant. His identity was bestowed to him by the Syndicate; there must have been a rat somewhere. As the words had left his lips he felt as though the whole world could hear him speak.

"Now you know that I'm the only one you can trust!" Ichiro shouted firmly, stepping closer once more. Hei spun around sharply, preparing an attack.

"Stay away from her," he commanded. Ichiro came closer still. Eager to redeem himself, to try to gain Sora's favor once more, he threw out his rope. Ichiro blocked the rope with his sword, and instead of wrapping itself around his neck, it wrapped around the blade itself. That was just was Hei needed. Ichiro had failed to realize than all it took was an arbitrary pathway to secure his defeat. He jolted Ichiro, though not with enough strength to kill him. Ichiro fell to the ground unconscious.

"You lied to me," Sora whispered. "Again...no, always. You were lying this whole time."

"But I never lied about-" Sora reached forward and snatched Hei's mask from his face.

"I can't believe it," she muttered, looking down at the mask in her hands. "I fell in love with the same cruel liar twice. Twice."

"Sora-"

"Just go, leave me here," Sora told him. "You lied to me this whole time, and I managed to trust you again. I've never felt so foolish-"

"But Sora, I wasn't lying!" Hei said adamantly. His voice maintained its control, but Sora still detected urgency in it.

"How can you say that?"

"I _do_ love you," Hei whispered, hardly able to believe that the words were finally leaving his lips. "As Li, as the Black Reaper, and now as Hei. I...for as crazy as it seems...I do love you."

"I don't believe you," Sora said, backing away from him.

"The job is done," Hei, pointed out. "I could leave you here and your father would rescue you- I have no reason to lie to you anymore." Sora seemed struck by this revelation, though uncertainly. Hei stepped closer to her. Sora then stepped closer to him, wiping away some of her tears. She seemed moved by some thought.

"You...You have to kill me...don't you?" she asked. "I have to forget all of this to protect the Syndicate, right? That's why you're still here..."

"No-"

"If you have to do it, just get it over with," Sora whispered, her lip trembling. "I don't...imagine I'll miss anything here..."

"They'll erase your memory, Sora," Hei told her. "And I couldn't...do it." He squeezed Sora's hand.

"If it was going to be this easy," Sora began, pointing to Ichiro. "Why did all of this happen? It seems so futile now."

"Ichiro will wake up," Hei reminded her. "But the Public Sec-" Hei heard activity down the short stairwell. The sirens along the boulevard below had given Hei a tremendous clue. Hei released Sora's hand quickly and began to back away from her.

"Please don't go!" Sora begged. "There's so much I don't understand...about the way I feel." Hei did not say anything to her. He climbed onto the parapet and fell backwards off the rooftop. Sora dashed over to the parapet to see Hei secure his rope around a streetlamp post and swing into the second-story window of an abandoned building across the street.

"Hei!" Moments of silence passed.

"Freeze!" Sora recognized the voice. It was a very puzzled Misaki at the top of the stairwell. Sora turned around slowly, clutching the Black Reaper's mask to her chest. Misaki lowered her gun when she noticed a dazed but conscious Ichiro on the ground some feet away from her. Sora drew in a great breath upon recognizing the man behind Misaki and the angry look on his face. He did not approach her, not right away. Misaki helped Ichiro off the ground, and Kanbimura smacked his son so hard across his face with the back of his hand that the delirious man fell over once more.

"Sir!" Misaki protested.

"I'd do it again," Kanbimura snarled. "You did your job; don't tell me how to do mine." Sora began trembling all over and dropped to her knees. _He is still the same man. _She thought, entirely devastated. _Why did I think he would change? Why? _She began bawling uncontrollably as her body shook. She did not look up as a darker shadow blocked the moonlight from her face.

"Itoshigo," Kanbimura said, dropping to one knee before his daughter. He cautiously slipped his hand beneath her chin, tilting her face up to him. "You're safe now." Sora was silent for a long time, trying hard to understand what her father was saying. At last, she set the mask down on the ground and threw herself into her father's arms.

"I've missed you so much," Sora wailed, pressing her face to her father's warm shoulder. Kanbimura's grip on his daughter tightened with love, and he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I've been such a terrible father to you, itoshigo," he told Sora, kissing her cheek. "But I won't let that animal touch you. Not ever."

"Otousan," Sora whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, Sora."

Misaki approached the father and daughter and knelt down beside them. She reached out for the Black Reaper's mask, but Sora immediately broke free of her father's grasp and attempted to seize it. Misaki still took hold of the mask and stood, but Kanbimura stopped her.

"This is evidence," Misaki protested.

"It belongs to my daughter," Kanbimura said firmly, snatching it from Misaki and handing it to Sora.

"Did you hear me?"

"BK-201 saved my life," Sora protested. "And I don't want you to erase my memory. I will answer all of your questions, anything. But don't take him away from me." Misaki drew back, uncertain.

"What?"

"I just...don't want to forget my hero," Sora said quickly.

"It's settled," Kanbimura said, draping an arm over Sora's shoulder. "I will be pressing charges." He gestured to Ichiro, who was being handcuffed as they spoke.

"Against your own son?"

"And my wife," Kanbimura added. "That woman has a great story for you." Sora looked up at her father and smiled for the first time in a long time. As the cool breeze began to rush over them, Sora's hair began to float on it just like a kite in the sky. Sora thought back to that day in the garden and the cherry blossoms. She thought about her father's special bench where he would always sit and watch her play, or read his novels beneath the canopy of Japanese maple leaves.

"Can I come home, Otousan?" Sora asked, looking up at her father with big, blue eyes. Kanbimura kissed her forehead.

"Of course."

They reached the lobby of the Miyabita Suites and stepped outside onto the pavement. Sora noticed the troupe of police vehicles lining the sidewalk, and picked out the one called Saito as he approached them once more. He was holding a yellow, Manila envelope. He held it out to Kanbimura.

"You dropped this, sir," he said. Kanbimura flicked his wrist.

"It's for my wife," he said. Sora peeked around Saito at a police vehicle and noticed that her mother was inside it. She frowned.

"You're getting a divorce," she concluded, glancing up at her father once more.

"She isn't important," Kanbimura said nonchalantly. "I've got more important plans for you." Sora looked down at the mask she carried. _But all I want is him..._

_

* * *

_**A/N: There will be an epilogue, as well as an alternate epilogue, posted within the next few days. This journey has certainly been fun; all of your reviews have been extremely helpful in propelling the story along.**

**On a very important note, the unofficial "cover" (and I use cover in quotes because I obviously can't physically cover this story with anything) for Masked Memories has been drawn by a very wonderful fan of the story and is posted on my blog: .com (remove the space). Please view it and feel free to leave a comment there if you wish; I'm sure it will make both myself and "Shoko-chan" very happy :)**

**Also, please scroll a few entries down to view the runner up's artwork, which is also posted. It was hard to choose one over the other, but I greatly appreciated both efforts.  
**


	16. Epilogue

_**EPILOGUE**_

Only five of the six faces of _Sakura _by Kanbi brought in cash. The other one only smiled for pictures with her father. It was clearly the beginning of life for nineteen-year-old Sora, and her own empire had its foundation laid. She was an artist with her father's full support. She had made her own name amongst the elite.

Sora immediately moved into the main estate in Shizuoka, a city southwest of Tokyo along the coast of the Pacific Ocean. Her first adventure there was to the garden to visit her father's special bench beneath the Japanese maples. The weather was still cold, and the garden was certainly not as green, but with gentle snow beginning to fall, it was gorgeous and sparkling, just as Sora always remembered it. A flood of memories of her childhood before eleven-years-old came crashing through the gates of her mind previously barricaded. In those waves Sora found peace and resolution.

Ichiro's suite was emptied out entirely; all of his things were placed in a storage unit in Tokyo. It was then completely renovated, placing a massive window in the largest wall. That wall overlooked a dazzling ocean view, and that suite became Sora's art studio. There was a consultation area developed in one corner complete with furnishings, a desk, and shelves. There was another section curtained off, and behind that curtain all of Sora's incomplete works were stored. Other finished pieces were placed on display throughout the room.

Sora's latest work was entitled "Innocence". Some time after getting settled, Sora visited many rooftops near the Miyabita Production House until she found the one she was looking for. The moonlit view from that place in the sky had been burned into Sora's memory. The feelings she had felt there alone with the Black Reaper were as phenomenal as the cityscape. Kanbimura himself had convinced Sora to sell the painting after making a replica because of the amazing talent displayed in it. Sora had been reluctant for obvious reasons, many that Kanbimura relatively understood.

Three years later, Ichiro spent his days in a Tokyo prison for numerable incomprehensible crimes. Mrs. Kanbimura, or at least the woman formerly known as such, was imprisoned as well for many of the same reasons, although the secreting of a criminal was one of the greater charges. Between the divorce and arrests and criminal charges was an enormous scandal, one that the press couldn't help but long to uncover. Kanbimura, and even Sora herself, made many public statements about the issues, omitting many crucial details as part of their deal with the Public Security Division. Sora was not allowed to make any mention of the Black Reaper, the Contractors, or otherwise as long as she agreed to testify against Ichiro in court and ensure all secrets remain as such.

Cherry blossom branches arrived daily. Even on days when Sora imagined she would have to climb mountains to see the sweet blossoms, a small branch with a black ribbon tied around it in a neat bow always ended up on the front porch of the estate. It appeared Hei had not quite forgotten about the young woman after all. Sora most certainly had not forgotten him. If anyone asked, she was waiting for "Li" to return from an important business venture in the United States. Kanbimura was somewhat aware that the circumstances weren't exactly as Sora told them, but he never inquired much further into the matter. He knew his daughter would tell him nothing. Still, because of the many plans he had laid out for her, he decided to negotiate a deal.

Kanbimura found it time that Sora look for a suitable and relatively prominent man to marry. He encouraged Sora to participate in the selection, but she battled him constantly. Even after Kanbimura chose an ideal mate for her -the son of a world-renowned architect- Sora wanted no part in it. She adamantly refused to marry anyone but "Li". Kanbimura then awarded Sora three years to wait for this special man to return for her. And three years fulfilled, as she slipped into her wedding dress, Sora still believed with all her heart that "Li" would return.

* * *

"Otousan, please give me more time!" Sora begged. They were in her bedroom suite now with her two older brothers, Datou and Mushiro. Her dress had already been laced shut; it was an elegant, strapless, white gown with lovely draping in the skirt and a fitted bodice. The bodice was covered in white lace, giving the dress an even more pleasing presentation with finer details.

"I've given that man three years to come back here and take you," Kanbimura said firmly. "If he truly loved you, he wouldn't be hiding in the United States while you get married to another man. It's ridiculous and unheard of."

"He's just busy."

"Too busy for you?" Datou said. "You should be ashamed to defend such a man." Datou was the youngest brother and perhaps the most fond of Sora as Ichiro had been disowned for the past three years. Datou managed a Kanbimura branch in Paris, while the second oldest brother, Mushiro, oversaw a variety of smaller, Asian branches as far-reaching as Russia. Now that the family had assumed a sense of order after the divorce from and incarceration of both poisoned apples, the two brothers frequented Japan much more often. Of course, it wasn't surprising that they had returned for their sister's wedding.

"But..." Sora had run out of excuses. She slowly began to trace circles around the lid of a large, wooden box she kept on her coffee table. She kept all of her cherry blossom branches there despite them being withered and dead. Mushiro stood and placed the box across the room.

"Focus on the now, Sora," he told her, kissing her cheek.

"But right now I'm in love with Li," Sora protested, on the verge of tears once more. The name was in truth so foreign to her; she knew she loved Hei, not "Li". But whatever name she gave him, the man was still the same. She couldn't forget him.

"Itoshigo," Kanbimura said sympathetically, standing. "If that boy shows up today before you kiss your new husband, I'll annul the marriage immediately. It will be obsolete."

"That's nearly-"

"I only want what's best for you, itoshigo," her father interrupted. He smiled at her lovingly. "You look beautiful. If you dwell on sadder things, the pretty will leave your face." Sora nodded.

"Okay, Otousan," she muttered, kissing his cheek.

* * *

"What kind of sick threat is that?" Kanbimura exclaimed, seizing the strange knife from a manservant.

"I found it on the front porch," the poor man muttered. "The ribbon is familiar, but I never expected this." Kanbimura looked down at the object in his hand feeling both unrivaled anger and terror. It was a large blade, unique in design, with a black ribbon tied around the hilt. The ribbon much resembled the one that came wrapped around the daily cherry blossom branch, but it was different in one respect. There was writing on it: _You know what it's good for._

It neared the time for Sora to walk down the aisle, and Sora was coming down the staircase when she noticed the blade in her father's hand. She recognized it immediately and was overwhelmed with joy. She had to take her time down the stairs because of her train, but she would have loved to run.

"Otousan, let me see," Sora said eagerly, approaching him.

"It's only nonsense, Sora," Kanbimura said quickly, thrusting the blade into the servant's hand. "Come, it's time."

"No, just a minute," Sora protested boldly, seizing the blade. Upon reading the message on the ribbon, her hopes were confirmed.

"Tell him I'm sorry," Sora said quickly, bundling up the train of her dress in her arms.

"What? Who?" Kanbimura called after his daughter as she dashed out the front door.

Snow wasn't falling, but it was thick upon the ground. Even on the stone pathway Sora's heels sunk, making it difficult to run. However, the sun was bright, penetrating the gloom, and Sora was most passionately in love. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area desperately, and as she wondered closer to the main gate a great distance from the estate itself, she considered returning.

"You're getting married?" a voice asked. Sora spun around and saw a man step out of the bushes. He was wearing a white, button-up shirt, a green jacket, and light blue jeans. He looked just like "Li". But it wasn't him.

"Hei?" Sora mumbled, gentle tears of joy trickling down her cheeks.

"Well?" Hei pressed.

"No," Sora replied.

"Why are you wearing such a beautiful dress then?"

"Because I _was_ getting married," Sora replied smiling. "I'm not anymore."

"Is he nice?" Sora shrugged.

"Maybe," she replied. "He's the son of a famous architect. You might know him."

"He isn't good enough for you?" Hei asked. He came closer too, and they at last met each other face to face. Sora looked deep into Hei's eyes, hers sparkling like the ocean in the sunlight.

"He doesn't do tricks," Sora said, dropping Hei's blade onto the ground. She threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly. Hei wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and kissed her forehead lovingly. Her body was shivering both from the cold and from the overwhelming bliss she felt in Hei's arms.

"You change clothes and still no pants?" Hei teased.

"What took you so long?" Sora asked, wiping tears away.

"I was working," Hei replied truthfully. Sora pried herself from his grasp.

"You mean killing people?"

"Not so much. Mostly recovery missions."

"Really?"

"With all the drama the Syndicate had to clean up after your case, I had to lay low," Hei explained.

"Are you...just visiting?"

"A bit more than that," Hei admitted, his cheeks reddening. "I don't want you to marry anyone else. Yin told me...but then Huang showed me the newspaper this morning and..." Hei trailed off, uncertain. Sora thought of the bowl of fresh water she put out every day. She always placed flowers on top to erase suspicion, but decoration was hardly her concern. She wanted Yin to see her always.

"I'm still confused by how I feel for you," Sora whispered.

"I love you," Hei said confidently, though his voice shook a bit.

"But-"

"Sora!" It was Kanbimura. He was coming up the stone pathway with Datou and Mushiro. Sora suddenly smiled, and looked up at Hei. It was radiant enough to melt Hei's heart, and he smiled back at her, brushing a strand of hair from Sora's face.

"You must be happy here," Hei muttered.

"Do you want to meet my father?" Sora asked abruptly. Hei appeared temporarily shocked by this offer. "He's so different from-" Hei held a finger to her lips.

"That would be nice." Sora took hold of Hei's hand and started back up the pathway with him.

"Otousan!" Sora called eagerly. "You remember Li, don't you?"

* * *

**A/N: Mushiro means "better" or "instead". I thought this was fitting as he is second oldest and therefore replaces Ichiro as heir to the empire.**

**Datou means "appropriate" or "proper" - this is only emphasizing that he's a "good brother" as opposed to Ichiro (of course).  
**


	17. Alternate Epilogue

**A/N: One epilogue just wasn't enough. Now, the first half of this is copied verbatim, so feel free to skip down to the horizon line. That's where the difference is. I just felt it would be too unnatural to post it as a piece of text rather than a full epilogue. Anyway, enjoy. And let me know which was your favorite :)**

_**(ALTERNATE) EPILOGUE  
**_

Only five of the six faces of _Sakura _by Kanbi brought in cash. The other one only smiled for pictures with her father. It was clearly the beginning of life for nineteen-year-old Sora, and her own empire had its foundation laid. She was an artist with her father's full support. She had made her own name amongst the elite.

Sora immediately moved into the main estate in Shizuoka, a city southwest of Tokyo along the coast of the Pacific Ocean. Her first adventure there was to the garden to visit her father's special bench beneath the Japanese maples. The weather was still cold, and the garden was certainly not as green, but with gentle snow beginning to fall, it was gorgeous and sparkling, just as Sora always remembered it. A flood of memories of her childhood before eleven-years-old came crashing through the gates of her mind previously barricaded. In those waves Sora found peace and resolution.

Ichiro's suite was emptied out entirely; all of his things were placed in a storage unit in Tokyo. It was then completely renovated, placing a massive window in the largest wall. That wall overlooked a dazzling ocean view, and that suite became Sora's art studio. There was a consultation area developed in one corner complete with furnishings, a desk, and shelves. There was another section curtained off, and behind that curtain all of Sora's incomplete works were stored. Other finished pieces were placed on display throughout the room.

Sora's latest work was entitled "Innocence". Some time after getting settled, Sora visited many rooftops near the Miyabita Production House until she found the one she was looking for. The moonlit view from that place in the sky had been burned into Sora's memory. The feelings she had felt there alone with the Black Reaper were as phenomenal as the cityscape. Kanbimura himself had convinced Sora to sell the painting after making a replica because of the amazing talent displayed in it. Sora had been reluctant for obvious reasons, many that Kanbimura relatively understood.

Three years later, Ichiro spent his days in a Tokyo prison for numerable incomprehensible crimes. Mrs. Kanbimura, or at least the woman formerly known as such, was imprisoned as well for many of the same reasons, although the secreting of a criminal was one of the greater charges. Between the divorce and arrests and criminal charges was an enormous scandal, one that the press couldn't help but long to uncover. Kanbimura, and even Sora herself, made many public statements about the issues, omitting many crucial details as part of their deal with the Public Security Division. Sora was not allowed to make any mention of the Black Reaper, the Contractors, or otherwise as long as she agreed to testify against Ichiro in court and ensure all secrets remain as such.

Cherry blossom branches arrived daily. Even on days when Sora imagined she would have to climb mountains to see the sweet blossoms, a small branch with a black ribbon tied around it in a neat bow always ended up on the front porch of the estate. It appeared Hei had not quite forgotten about the young woman after all. Sora most certainly had not forgotten him. If anyone asked, she was waiting for "Li" to return from an important business venture in the United States. Kanbimura was somewhat aware that the circumstances weren't exactly as Sora told them, but he never inquired much further into the matter. He knew his daughter would tell him nothing. Still, because of the many plans he had laid out for her, he decided to negotiate a deal.

Kanbimura found it time that Sora look for a suitable and relatively prominent man to marry. He encouraged Sora to participate in the selection, but she battled him constantly. Even after Kanbimura chose an ideal mate for her -the son of a world-renowned architect- Sora wanted no part in it. She adamantly refused to marry anyone but "Li". Kanbimura then awarded Sora three years to wait for this special man to return for her. And three years fulfilled, Sora was to be married the following day.

* * *

Sora huddled on her bed, her pillow held tightly to her chest as sorrowful tears streamed down her face. She thought of Nekozawa Kawari and how hard he tried to please her. He was certainly a gentleman, handsome, thoughtful, and rather romantic. Still, Sora was sure that even he knew he would never claim her heart. If it wasn't love that kept him trying, it was respect for his father's wishes that did. Sora certainly did not blame him for their upcoming nuptials. She could never love Kawari either.

Sora whimpered as she gazed across the room at _Sakura Sunrise._ It contained painful memories of two kinds: it reminded Sora of the Cherry Blossom Menace and how petrified she had been that day. More importantly, however, it reminded her of true happiness. She had been a dedicated fan of cherry blossoms her entire life, but she had come to love Li around that time too. And when she glanced at _Innocence_ a few feet away, it reminded her of how quickly she had fallen in love with the Black Reaper. Despite Hei's personalities being like separate individuals, Sora now saw them as the many wonderful facets of one person. As she loved all facets of him, she could not help to love the assassin called Hei.

_I hate this._ Sora thought sadly. _You're so close, yet so far away. Cliche, I know. Everything in love seems cliche. But not the feeling....It's so painful....oh, but love hurts, doesn't it?_ Sora giggled to herself. _I'm such an idiot. Three long years...I should know that you don't want to see me again. Or that you're too busy fulfilling assignments. Why do I keep holding onto you? _

The room was dark, but the numbers on Sora clock were glowing red. She was due to get up in six hours to prepare for her wedding. Sora climbed out of bed and wandered over to her desk at the opposite end of the suite. A key dangled from a chain about her neck; she yanked it free and unlocked the cupboard there, removing a decent-sized, wooden box. Inside were the many cherry blossom branches Sora had accumulated over the years. She set the box down and dug toward the bottom beneath the dried twigs and withered petals, and produced the mask. It was the most precious of all things that reminded Sora of Hei.

There was a sudden banging at the big window in her bedroom. Sora frowned, quickly replacing the mask in its box. She had seen Mao leaving the cherry blossom branches on the front porch from the library window before, but she couldn't imagine it was him this time. It wouldn't make sense for him to be there.

Sora slowly crept toward the window and noticed that the curtains were flapping. She hadn't left her window open. This made Sora nervous, but she continued toward it anyway. Pushing the curtains aside, she found a familiar blade sitting on the windowsill. It had a black ribbon tied around the hilt, just like the ones tied around the daily cherry blossoms. However, this ribbon had words painted on it. _You know what it's good for._ Sora cringed, leaning out of the window. She saw nothing, but taking the precious blade, she moved to close the window when she was grabbed from behind. A gloved hand went over her mouth to keep her silent, but Sora had no intentions of screaming. The figure spun her around, and Sora's tears began flowing once more upon seeing the Black Reaper before her.

"Hei," she whimpered, throwing the knife onto the floor. She smacked his mask off of his face, throwing herself into his arms. Hei kissed her hungrily, thoroughly enjoying her soft lips as he felt Sora's slender fingers move up to his hair.

"You've been crying," Hei said after pulling away, licking the salt from his lips. Sora nodded silently, burying her face against his chest. "Tell me why." Sora looked up at him in shock.

"Do I have to?" she demanded, breaking free from his embrace.

"Please tell me you didn't cry every night," Hei whispered sympathetically. "Not for me." Sora turned back to close the window.

"Not every night," she whispered softly. "But enough times."

"Why?"

"Because I love you," Sora wailed, trying hard to wipe her tears away. "I've missed you so much. The way you left...it seemed so unfulfilled. Our time was cut short without a resolution."

"I thought you'd be angry with me," Hei admitted. He gently brushed some of Sora's hair from her face.

"I think I expected to be angry, so I made myself act that way for a minute," Sora explained. "But it only took that minute for me to realize that I was...happy to know that you and Li were the same person. I know it doesn't make sense."

"I understand."

"I'm supposed to get married tomorrow," Sora said suddenly. Hei didn't appear surprised. Sora glanced over at the bowl of fresh water that rested on her nightstand. She smiled.

"Yin told me," Hei confirmed, removing his coat. "That's why I came back."

"To stay?"

"I can't do that, Sora." Sora hung her head, gripping the front of her shirt nervously.

"I suppose the hope was nice."

"What are you wearing?" Hei asked, frowning. Sora smiled at him before glancing down at the white, button-up shirt she was wearing.

"I went back to Li's apartment and found lots," Sora replied. "I like the way it makes me feel. Still, I went back to all the places I could remember because of the way they made me feel. I like the way you make me feel." Sora pointed across the room to _Innocence_. Hei appeared to recognize it immediately. Sora's journey had been comparative to that of an orphan's, trying to understand their past.

"Even with all the clues it hardly makes sense."

"Are you still going to marry Kawari?" Hei asked.

"Depends," Sora replied. "You have to talk to Otousan. You can lie; tell him that your job requires you to travel a lot and that's what took you so long. But then Otousan might insist..." Sora trailed off.

"What?"

"That you marry me," Sora finished. "That is only if you're truly committed to me."

"I told you that I came back because I don't want you to marry that man," Hei said firmly. "I don't know how committed I can appear, but...I do love you. I can't promise anything else."

"Just stay the night and talk to Otousan," Sora blurted, wrapping her arms around Hei's neck once more. "It won't matter to me if you're gone often. I just want to know that you'll always come back to me." Hei kissed her lips lightly once more.

"I only have until my next assignment," he reminded her somberly, allowing himself to be intoxicated by her sweet perfume once more. "_Sakura._" Sora smiled.

"It smells even better the second time, doesn't it?" she whispered, kissing his neck. "There's something I've wanted to do for a long time." Hei looked deep into Sora's eyes.

"What is that?" he asked, concerned. Sora broke free from him once more.

"Don't make that face," she teased. Hei's eyes widened as he watched her hands move to unbutton her shirt. "It's a good thing, I promise." Hei stepped closer and shoved her onto the bed. Leaning over her, began to kiss her neck.

"Let's get married then, while we're at it," he said, allowing his kisses to trail down her neck toward her exposed chest.

"'While we're at it'?" Sora laughed, squirming with pleasure. "That's your proposal? You're such a romantic, Hei!"

"You didn't expect me to get on one knee, did you?" Hei teased. He sat up somewhat to remove his shirt and the bowl of water on Sora's nightstand caught his eye. He quickly knocked it onto the floor. Sora frowned. "We don't need an audience."

"I guess you aren't such a naughty thinker after all," Sora said between giggles.

* * *

**A/N: This is officially the end. Like I said, it's been a long journey for sure, but a good one. Thank you so much for your support and reviews and following.**

**Also, Kawari means "replacement" - "Li" hadn't returned yet, so Kawari was mean to be, in a way, his replacement...  
**


End file.
